


Easter Holiday

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Baby, Diapers, Easter, Family time, Fluff, M/M, Toddler, Wigglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Cronus and Kankri take a holiday with their 2 year old son to visit Equius and Aradia's farm house. Lots of cuteness and fluff happens while they are there. It's a happy and fun Easter holiday.





	Easter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This jumps ahead a bit to where Crokri is 2 years old, but there will be more fics about him as a grub coming. I'm just a slow writer.

It was the Easter holidays and the first Easter road trip for Crokri after he’d moulted in February. The former troll grub was now a two year old toddler, complete with little limbs and grubleg scars on his torso. They spent only the first two years of life as grubs and moulted into wigglers, troll toddlers with cute little horns and light grey skin. Crokri still had the gills and fins of his sea dweller heritage, although his tail fin was gone. 

The gills were pretty, looking like thin ruffles of red ribbon gently tracing the sides of his neck and torso. His horns were an odd, endearing combination of both parents’ horns; they tried to make zigzag shapes like Cronus’ horns but they were short and blobby like Kankri’s. His irises had turned the pale grey of a young troll’s and would remain that way until he moulted into a young adult, when they would gain the bright, mutant cherry red of his mother. 

To celebrate the occasion, Crokri had had a Wriggling Day party in February, with some of the other trolls and their offspring. Most were still grubs but they all had a great time. Crokri being an only child and having many people who cared about him, was a bit spoilt and had tons of toys and things to play with. Anyway, the small family had decided since it was a holiday, that they’d go and visit friends in the suburban countryside about two hours out of the city where they lived. Equius and Aradia lived on some nice property with a fairly new horse ranch. They ran a horse riding business and hosted camps for all ages, offering people the chance to sleep out under the stars, learn nature and survival skills, to gather round a campfire to sing and tell stories, to fish and play in the local river and to ride and groom the beautiful equines that they owned. 

Little ones got to ride and pet the miniature ponies, while older, more experienced riders could take the horses out on treks or do dressage or just spend time taking care of them. Aradia had planted a whole lot of flowering plants and fruit trees on the property and she and Equius had landscaped and created a garden of delightful walkways and sheltered resting places with fountains, a lily pond with a bridge and water fall, and natural sculptures made out of recycled wood and scraps; the place was idyllic. It looked like something out of the Better Homes and Gardens magazine. Their house was large and spacious and everyone had been wondering when they would fill it with the sounds of little grub legs. Aradia was currently pregnant with triplets which answered that question. 

The couple was excited. Wanting to get in some parenting practice, Aradia had invited Cronus and Kankri and their little boy for an Easter egg hunt and some friendly fun over the holidays. Cronus had decided to take the Cadillac, which was a nice, spacious car and quite a beauty, even though it was in no way fuel efficient or cost effective. Driving it was a dream though, and Kankri loved seeing Cronus so happy behind the wheel. 

Crokri, however, being a tot, was not in the happiest of moods this fine spring morning. He was in his special car seat in the back, now old enough to face towards the front of the car. He was strapped in and he hated it. There was a reason kids this age were called wigglers. He was squirming about, trying to figure out how to unclip the safety harness, his tiny fingers and hands fumbling with it as he let out a cry of frustration and whined. “Out! Ouuuut!” He wailed, and Kankri sighed, turning around in the front seat and reaching back towards Crokri to pat his leg. “Honey, you can’t get out in the car and run around. It’s very dangerous. We’ll have a rest stop soon okay? Why don’t we play a game? Or look, you’ve got some nice toys here!” 

He tried to distract the toddler, looking at Crokri’s pouty face as he offered him some of the toys from the diaper bag next to him. He held out a V-tech Tiny Tot Driver play set. It was a red plastic round display case with buttons to press, a mounted steering wheel, ignition to turn, a slider to click across and mini traffic lights that lit up. “Here, why don’t you try to drive like Daddy?” Kankri said brightly. 

Crokri pushed the toy away and whined “Noooo!” 

Kankri tried offering a soft toy; a pastel rainbow unicorn with glitter strands in its mane and tail and a light up, glittery horn. 

Crokri took the toy and stared at it for a second as his clumsy hands tried to grip it before he cried and tossed it away with a firm “NO!” 

It hit the back of the front passenger seat and Kankri sighed, going through the other toys “Well what about this? Your little Minnie Mouse phone? This puppy with all the bits and bobs on it? This weird six in one musical band? Or maybe this sensory fabric book with all the fishies on it?” 

Crokri tossed or pushed away all of them. He didn’t even want his colouring book and crayons. He started crying, kicking and screaming, struggling to get out. Cronus tried hard to concentrate on the road and traffic. 

Even though it was an awful din and could be annoying, he remained calm and good humoured about it. “Oh vwowv, listen to that tantrum! Crokri’s going to make us all go deaf! Hey guppy, howv’s about some music?” he turned the radio on and a new pop song started playing. 

Crokri kept crying for a few minutes more but soon started to settle down, until he was sitting peacefully, suckling on his favourite seahorse blankie, a blanket made by Porrim, to which his favourite toy seahorse lusus stuffie had been sewn. He loved it and took it everywhere. He couldn’t sleep without it. 

Kankri reached into his handbag and took out a red pacifier with a cover on it. He removed the teat cover and leaned over to pull Crokri’s toy out of his mouth and slide the paci in. “Here baby, this is more hygienic” 

Crokri took it happily and the pacifier bobbed up and down as he sucked it, looking out the windows. Music had always worked a charm on him, except for those times he was too overworked and overwhelmed. A little while later, he was humming and dancing in his seat, clumsily clapping his little hands. 

Cronus peeked in the rear view mirror and smiled “Yeah I like this song, too, Squirt” 

Crokri let out a muffled giggle and cooed behind his pacifier. 

Cronus sang a bit and he started laughing. Cronus chuckled. “You think it’s funny? Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe” he sang, and Crokri drooled as he laughed some more around his dummy. 

Kankri chuckled at the sounds of his child’s laughter and Cronus’ playful singing. This went on for a while, until the song finished. Crokri slowly calmed down. His short attention span soon had him turn to a new activity though. He started drawing on the window with a spit covered finger, leaving smears on the glass. 

Kankri noticed and decided to play a game to distract him from that. “Hey baby, don’t draw on the window. Do you want to play a game? Crokri, where’s the cow? Can you see a cow?” 

The toddler started looking around, searching for cows outside. “Whewe?” he muffled behind the paci, shrugging his shoulders as he spread his arms out. 

Kankri chuckled, he was so adorable. “I don’t know, where are they?” 

Then Crokri spotted the cows in the paddock they were passing “Moo moo! Moo moo!” he was enthusiastic, making the sound that went with the animal as he pointed at them. 

Kankri clapped “Yes. Good boy. That’s a cow. There are lots of cows. Cows say moo. Can you say cow?”

Crokri suckled his paci, swallowing some spit before speaking “Caw” 

His parents smiled. “Close enough” Cronus said encouragingly. 

Kankri waited till they passed sheep and horses and got him to find those as well. He continued the game of I spy, getting him to find different things (red cars, trucks, flowers, clouds and more), until Crokri got bored of it and became unresponsive. He was being quieter than usual for a change and Kankri wondered if he might fall asleep. A peek into the back seat showed the toddler snuggling with his seahorse blankie and sucking the pacifier, looking out the window. 

Kankri took the chance to relax a bit and just zone out, listening to the radio and letting his thoughts drift or talking to Cronus. Twenty minutes later, they heard coughing from the back seat, one tiny retch and then a splashing liquid sound. Cronus glanced in the rear vision mirror “Uh oh” 

“What was that?” Kankri turned around in his seat to look into the back and gasped. “Oh no. Crokri…Cronus, he’s being sick. We need to pull over” 

“I can see that. Awwv, Crokri…” Cronus complained as he started looking for a spot to pull over. He spotted a sign saying there was a rest stop ten minutes down the road “Ey, there’s a rest stop ten minutes from here, vwe can pull ovwer there”. 

Crokri continued being sick, the splash of liquid and tiny burps or gags coming from the back seat, along with crying and gasping when Crokri paused in between heaves. His cries made both parents’ hearts pang and they both soothed him with their words until they reached the rest stop and pulled over. Cronus parked the car under a shady tree in the parking lot of the area and Kankri immediately got out and went round to the back seat, opening the door to the crying toddler. Crokri reached out his arms to Kankri while tears poured from his eyes “Mamaaa!”

“Oh sweetie, poor baby” Kankri wished he could pick him up but he was covered in vomit. Pale from the bottle of grub formula and baby porridge he’d eaten for breakfast, tinted with red from his body’s natural hue. Kankri grabbed the diaper bag and took out the pack of wipes and a towel. He gingerly picked up Crokri’s seahorse blanket. The reek of vomit wafted in the air and the blankie dripped. Kankri dropped it onto the grass near the side of the car and started to wipe Crokri’s face and hands, cooing softly to him “Shhh, baby, I know, I know. We’ll get you cleaned up” 

“Bwankieeee” Crokri cried, upset about his favourite stuffie being taken away and that it got dirty. 

“Blankie got dirty baby. You can’t play with it. Mommy has to wash it” 

Cronus had gotten out of the car too and was hovering behind his matesprit. “Is he alright? Is there anyfin I can do? Poor little guy. Do you think he’s caught another stomach bug? Does he havwe a fevwer?” he asked, concerned. 

Kankri was carefully peeling Crokri’s little top off, pulling it up and over his head and arms, careful not to smear more puke on his face. Crokri cried harder once it was free. “No, I think he just gets car sick, like his Mommy” Kankri soothed. “It’s okay sweetheart. You’re okay. Mommy make it better” he reassured him. “Oh it’s all over his clothes. Some of it got on the car seat” 

Crokri paused shakily and gagged.

Kankri hurriedly pulled the towel over his lap just in time to catch the pool of vomit that splashed down. He rubbed Crokri’s back as he coughed twice and brought up another gush with tiny helpless sounds. “Oh honey…it’s okay” he soothed him. They waited for Crokri to be finished, Kankri pausing for five minutes to make sure he’d gotten all of it out of his system. Crokri did a tiny dry heave and kept crying. Kankri wiped him up with the towel and called over his shoulder to Cronus “Honey, can you grab his changing mat out of the diaper bag for me and spread it on the back seat? I need to change his clothes and he needs a new diaper” 

“Sure thing babe” Cronus did that, while Kankri cleaned up Crokri as best he could and then picked him up. “Cronus, there’s some spare towels in the boot and some car cleaner. Can you clean up his car seat?”

“Sure. I’m on it” he answered, getting the supplies and starting to clean it up. He sprayed nicely scented carpet foam on the seat and let it sink in before scrubbing it off with a clean dry towel. He found Crokri’s pacifier during the process and put it to one side. 

Meanwhile Kankri saw to cleaning up Crokri, peeling off his leggings and tiny Velcro strap shoes. He wet a small towel with the water they kept in the boot for emergencies and wiped Crokri down, then dried him off. Crokri was still crying and wriggling but he was starting to calm down. Kankri dragged the diaper bag closer and pulled out changing supplies. Crokri’s diaper was soaked and heavy, tinted light red with pee. With practiced ease, Kankri ripped off the diaper tabs and opened it up. He tugged a couple of wipes from the Disney princess pack and started wiping Crokri’s delicate skin. “There now, you’re all right. Everything’s going to be fine, sweet boy” Kankri made sure he was completely clean then let him air dry for a moment before rubbing in anti-rash cream and sprinkling on powder. He taped him into a fresh diaper that had little Easter prints on it of eggs, bunnies, chicks and pastel hearts and then grabbed out some new, clean clothes. Extra clothes were something they had learned to always pack and have on hand since having a baby. 

Kankri dressed Crokri in a pretty Easter dress that was decorated with flowers and butterflies in pastel shades of pink, yellow and blue, on a white background. It had a wide blue ribbon sash and a pink bow on the front left side. Kankri slipped a soft headband with a matching bow over Crokri’s head. He then picked him up and cuddled him. “There, look who’s all pretty now” Kankri cooed, stroking Crokri’s hair back a little. “You starting to feel better, Crokri?” 

Crokri snuggled in close with a whine, wrapping one arm around Kankri’s neck and burying his face in his shoulder and under his chin. He put his thumb in his mouth and suckled while pouting. His fluffy hair tickled Kankri’s skin and his little horns pressed into him softly. Kankri smiled affectionately and patted Crokri’s back in a gentle rhythm. 

Cronus came back from the bathroom block that sat a short walk from the car. He was holding the wet and dripping seahorse blankie that he had evidently washed. He smiled as he walked over to see Kankri cuddling their little guy. “Awv, that’s really cute. He looks adorable” he commented on the new outfit as he squeezed water out of the seahorse toy and blanket. “Is he feeling any better?”

“Thank you. There were so many cute Easter outfits. I was torn on which ones to bring for him” Kankri plucked at the skirt of the pretty dress and rocked Crokri gently “I think so. He just needs to have some fresh air and quiet time. I’ve got some watered down juice in his little Frozen snack pack” he informed Cronus. “Can you get it for me? I don’t want him to get dehydrated and he probably has a yucky taste in his mouth”

Cronus nodded “Sure, I’ll get that for you” he looked in the back and found the insulated lunch bag with images from the movie, Frozen, all over it. Cronus opened the Velcro flap and pulled out a sippy cup of juice along with a few small snacks. Mini apple crumble muffins, carrot sticks, healthy cacao bliss balls rolled in coconut, a squeezy pouch of pureed apple and pear with cinnamon. He decided to just grab the whole pack and bring it to Kankri. 

Cronus walked up, holding out the sippy cup to Crokri. He nudged his arm with it “Crokri, here honey, havwe a drink” 

Crokri turned his head and saw it, taking it and removing his thumb from his mouth, before putting the spout of the sippy cup in and starting to drink. Kankri wiped drying tear tracks off his smooth little cheeks with his fingers. “He’s calming down now but still not feeling that great. Being car sick is icky, isn’t it sweetie?” Kankri kissed his cheek. 

Cronus held up the damp snuggle toy. “I vwas thinking vwe could put this somevwhere to dry out a bit. There’s a nice park and playground right there, past the toilet block” he pointed. “Maybe you could take Crokri for a play so his attention is divwerted for a minute to let it dry” 

“Great idea, Cronus. I’ll see if he wants to play on anything” Kankri said, accepting the snack pack bag from his matesprit but not the seahorse. 

Crokri reached for his favourite stuffie and whined, making a grabby motion with his hand. He was still drinking juice slowly. 

Kankri moved away from it “No, no sweetie. We have to let it dry. Daddy washed it for you. Come on, let’s go play on the playground while we wait for it to dry” He took a few steps towards the playground in the near distance then paused. “Oh, Cronus, can you rinse his pants and shirt too? They got vomit on them. And can you pack away the changing supplies?” 

“Yeah, sure thing Cherry. Just leavwe it to me. I vwanna go to the bathroom anyvway, and stretch my legs. A little break vwon’t hurt” He gave a little wave to Kankri as he turned to walk back to the car while Kankri resumed walking to the playground. Cronus raised his voice to call after them. “I’ll call Eq and let them knowv vwe’ll be running a fewv minutes late” 

“Good, thanks” Kankri called back over his shoulder.

Cronus turned his attention back to the car. He cleaned up and tidied everything away as best he could before putting a folded, dry towel over Crokri’s still damp car seat. He went to the bathroom to wash the clothes and towels and relieve himself then came back and left the doors of the back seat open to air out the car, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper Kankri kept in the boot. Cronus reclined in the front driver’s seat with the door open and his legs hanging out. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled the landline of their friends. He got Aradia. 

“Oh, hi Cronus. How are you going? Are you finding Horuss’ directions to our place all right?” She asked. 

Cronus leaned back in his seat with a smile. “Good, good. Yeah! Vwe’re making good time. Vwe just had to stop to take a little break”. He explained what happened and that they’d be running ten to fifteen minutes late. Aradia made sympathetic comments. They chatted.

Kankri meanwhile, brought Crokri to the little playground. He tried to put him down so he could play on the play house structure with ladders, slides, and a bridge. “Here baby, you can play on the…oh…okay then” Crokri had whined and clung harder to Kankri, refusing to be put down. Kankri sighed as he straightened back up. He walked over to the slide and tried putting him on that but the same thing happened. Crokri was whiny and clingy. Kankri tried him on the swings and the bouncy riders too but Crokri was having none of it, getting more upset the more Kankri tried to make him play. He let out a deafening screech-squeal noise that got higher pitched as it raised in volume, and clung tighter to his mother. 

“All right, all right. That’s fine. We can just sit and snuggle” Kankri conceded, going to sit on a nice wooden bench seat in the sun, admiring the green grass and spring flowers. There were daisies and clover in the grass and daffodils around under the trees. He watched birds fly around in the trees and cheep in happy tones. He dug around in Crokri’s snack pack and brought out some snacks. “You want to try eating something, Crokri? Look, there’s carrot sticks in here” he showed him the clear container. “And there’s a fruit pouch, some mini muffins” Crokri watched, still sipping on his juice, looking disinterested in them. Until Kankri brought out the chocolate flavoured balls. Crokri reached for it and Kankri laughed, putting a ball in his hand. “Oh, you like that huh? Of course, it would be the chocolate! It’s a good thing these are healthy for you” 

Crokri removed his sippy cup spout from his mouth, holding the sippy on his lap and brought the other hand with the cacao ball to his mouth, taking a bite. Kankri grinned and nuzzled him. “Is that good, hm?”

Crokri smiled and ate more of it. He gave a soft little purr. Kankri laughed. He stayed on the bench cuddling Crokri and coaxing him to eat and drink. Crokri didn’t eat much but he almost finished his juice. Kankri packed things back into the snack bag and just cuddled with Crokri and talked to his cuddly baby. A cold breeze blew on them and Kankri looked up to see it was getting a bit overcast. “Uh oh, looks like we’re having more rain. That’s okay, Spring showers bring fair flowers!” he quoted cheerfully, standing with the toddler on his hip and heading back towards the car “Come on, let’s go see Daddy. We should probably get back on the road” He made sure they had everything and stood. 

Kankri met back up with Cronus, thanking and kissing him before handing off Crokri and his snack pack to him then making a quick bathroom trip. He was glad there was soap in the bathrooms and he didn’t have to use his hand sanitiser. It might seem over the top how wary he was of germs and proper hygiene but it made sense considering red blooded trolls had lower immunity from a weakened immune system. They were always really careful. 

They got Crokri strapped back into his car seat and gave him the somewhat damp seahorse blankie, which he seemed not to mind. Crokri seemed much happier now, albeit quiet. Cronus started the car up and got them back on the road. The Cadillac drove smoothly, its engine purring along. The radio played more popular new songs. Kankri pulled out some snacks for himself and Cronus; a thermos of coffee and some home made cookies. They ate, drank and chatted amicably. Crokri played with his toys in the back seat this time, occasionally asking questions but mostly chatting to himself, singing, making noises and just playing. It started raining outside the car. Everything was nice and fine until it started raining harder and there was a sudden loud clap of thunder, followed by a flicker of lightning. 

Crokri gave a high pitched whine of discontent. “Mamaaaaa!” 

Kankri turned to look over into the back seat to see Crokri reaching out for him. His eyes were filling with red tinted tears and he was making little panicked noises. “It’s okay baby, it’s just a storm. Thunder and lightning can’t hurt you” 

Crokri squeezed his seahorse snuggie tight and kept reaching a hand for Kankri while he started crying. “Maaamaaa!” He sounded scared. Another thunder clap happened and Crokri shrieked and then wailed. 

Kankri looked at Cronus “I’m going to have to climb over there with him” 

“It’s okay. That’s fine. You vwon’t distract me. Crokri is more of a distraction. Go comfort him” he patted Kankri’s leg with a smile. 

Kankri unclipped his seatbelt and crawled over into the back of the Cadillac, sitting beside Crokri and attempting to hug him. “It’s okay Crokri. It’s okay. That’s just a big, scary noise. That’s all. Look, seahorse lusus is here to help you” 

Crokri whimpered and clung onto Kankri and his favourite toy, hugging his arm while hiding his face in the sleeve of Kankri’s sweater. Kankri could feel his tears soaking into the fabric. He realised Crokri didn’t have his pacifier and reached for the diaper bag, pulling it over and onto his lap. Kankri dug inside it and found a paci on a clip, which he clipped to the top of Crokri’s little dress. He lifted the pacifier to Crokri’s mouth and pushed it in gently “Here, here, sweetie. Suck on your paci” 

Crokri cried around the pacifier. 

Kankri reached the hand of the arm Crokri was hugging and used his hand to gently pap Crokri’s little cheek. “Pap, pap, pap” Kankri sang softly. 

Another lightning bolt zipped up the sky. Crokri whimpered and shivered, closing his eyes tight as he hung on for dear life. Kankri continued to pat his cheek “Pap, pap, pap”   
Crokri started to calm down, his breathing slowing a little into snuffling sounds and after a minute of silence, he opened his eyes. He sucked on the pacifier, making it bob slightly in his mouth. Kankri smiled at him, switching to rubbing his arm. “There we go, Crokri, that’s the way. Good boy. It’s okay baby” Thunder rumbled again threateningly and Crokri’s face screwed up as he made a sound of fear behind his pacifier and ducked down, shrinking into himself. Tears overflowed and slipped down his cheeks as rain pattered hard against the car windows.”Uuuhh-nuhhh!”

“Shh baby, shhh baby” Kankri papped his cheek and rubbed his arm, side and leg, trying to distract his attention from the scary sounds “Crokri. Crokri, why don’t we sing a song? How about this one” Kankri started to sing a Beforean lullaby. He wished he could cuddle his son but it was too dangerous to take him out of his car seat while the car was moving. So instead he comforted him the best he could. 

Crokri calmed down hearing his mother’s voice singing so sweetly. Cronus also joined in and they both sang as many songs as they could think of, before eventually getting tired of singing. Whenever they stopped though, Crokri would fret about the storm outside. It rumbled and roared and flashed, and it was so big and scary for a tiny toddler. 

Kankri leaned over between the front seats “Cronus, could you pass me my handbag? I think it’s time for the iPad”. 

“Yeah, here. I’m gettin’ tired of singin’ too” Cronus reached down and grabbed the bag, passing it to Kankri in the back. Kankri dug into it and pulled out his iPad. The instant Crokri saw it, his eyes lit up and he reached for it, making grabby hands. Kankri and Cronus both laughed. 

“Awwv, mommy’s got something you like, huh cutie?” Cronus smirked, watching Kankri hand the iPad into Crokri’s waiting grasp. Crokri held it on his lap and became insta-focused on the screen. He watched Kankri’s finger tap objects on the screen and before he knew it, a whole bunch of toddler games had appeared. They were bright and colourful with cheerful music and sounds. Chubby little digits took over as Kankri moved his hand out of the way and Crokri started to tap and click on stuff, watching in wonder as things happened in response. 

Kankri fished out a pack of Hello Kitty tissues and cleaned snot, drool and tears off Crokri’s face. Crokri frowned and made a small whiny sound of annoyance, moving his head out of the way, but Kankri cleaned him up quickly and he then went back to playing. 

The next 15 minutes passed with sounds of toddler games, as well as the thunder and rain that gradually died down and stopped. Crokri whimpered, or paused and looked out the window worriedly when the loud thunder happened, and sometimes flinched at it, but with Kankri there to give paps and soothing words, he switched back to his games easily enough. Cronus was driving along in peaceful silence before realising the car was too quiet. “Evweryfin okay back there?” he checked. 

“He fell asleep” Kankri whispered. He had covered Crokri with a baby blanket that had unicorns on it. “Shh” 

Cronus shooshed. They were both well aware of how light a sleeper Crokri was. Kankri delicately pried his beloved iPad out of Crokri’s sticky digits and cleaned it with a screen wipe from his handbag. He crawled back into the front seat and leaned back with a sigh. 

Cronus reached over and squeezed his hand. “You okay?” he whispered. 

“I’m fine” Kankri replied in hushed but pleasant tones. He rubbed Cronus’ hand with his thumb, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “How far are we from Equius and Aradia’s place?”

“Vwe’re almost there. Should be there in about ten to fifteen minutes” Cronus said cheerfully. 

“Ohh, good” Kankri smiled. “Poor little guy. It’s been a tough trip for him. I’m glad he’s having a sleep. He probably won’t take his after lunch nap but that’s okay” 

“I can’t vwait to see him do his first Easter egg hunt” Cronus chuckled. “He’s probably gonna be ovwervwhelmed vwith excitement once vwe get there and meet up vwith the others” 

They pulled into the big parking area of Equius’ house after going down the long driveway, parking in the neatly manicured grounds. Cronus got out and started taking their bags out of the boot, while Kankri went round to the back seat and woke up Crokri. He unbuckled the sleepy child and picked him up, making sure to tuck seahorse blankie under his arm. 

Aradia and Equius came out to greet them and Equius helped Cronus gather up the bags to take inside. Aradia seemed cheerful. “Hi guys, how was the drive? Gosh Cronus, I never get tired of seeing this beautiful car!” she smiled. 

“It vwas fine for us but it vwas pretty rough for tiny cherry. He’s all right nowv though” Cronus grinned, looking at Aradia and her enormous belly. “You’re lookin’ great Ara. Looks like you’re gonna pop any day nowv” 

She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach “Oohf, I know and I can’t wait! I just want them out so we can meet them sooner. Too bad the eggs have a 2 month wait before they hatch” 

“I must say, Crokri is adorable in that outfit. Here, let me take those bags”. Equius took the heavier bags off Cronus, carrying them as though they weighed nothing. “Come on inside, I’ll show you around” he said with a friendly smile. 

Kankri was swaying with Crokri, trying to soothe him as he woke up and started whining and crying. He sniffed a dirty diaper and paused “Cronus, you guys go ahead. I have to change Crokri first, then I’ll come in” 

While Equius, Cronus and Aradia headed inside, walking along a neatly hedged garden path surrounded by flowers, Kankri laid Crokri down in the back seat of the Cadillac, spread out on his changing mat. It had little stars, rainbows, unicorns and hearts all over it on a pastel blue background. Kankri pulled out the changing supplies from Crokri’s bag; wipes, anti-rash cream, powder and a fresh new Easter print diaper. Crokri whined and fussed a little, rubbing his teary eyes and wriggling a bit. His red stained diaper was swollen and full. Kankri shushed him, grabbing his seahorse stuffie to hand to him then rubbing his tiny thigh gently once Crokri hugged his seahorse to his chest. 

“Shhh baby, it’ll be over soon. Let’s get you all cleaned up” he soothed. Crokri settled a little bit and Kankri reached to push up the skirt of the little dress Crokri was wearing, deftly ripping off the diaper tapes and opening it up. He grabbed a handful of wipes and lifted Crokri’s ankles then started cleaning Crokri’s messy bottom, scraping off most of the mess with the diaper and setting it aside before cleaning his delicate, light grey skin. He made sure Crokri was squeaky clean, going through several handfuls of wipes before letting him air dry a moment and then slipping his new diaper under him. Kankri rubbed on cold cream and sprinkled on softly scented powder, finally pulling up the front and taping the new tabs down, then running a finger around the leg gathers to make sure the anti-leak guards were placed properly. He cleaned his hands with some wipes, then packed everything away and stuffed the old diaper and dirty wipes in a plastic bag that was designed to reduce smells. He cleaned his hands with some hand sanitiser from the diaper bag. Kankri picked up Crokri as he whined and reached for his mother. Kankri quickly wiped off the changing mat with antibacterial wipes and packed it away. He picked up the diaper bag then paid attention to Crokri, who was clinging tightly and snuggling in close. 

“There, there, all done! You’re as sweet and fresh as a flower” he smiled, kissing Crokri’s cheek and stroking his son’s fluffy hair. The spikes of black fluff stuck out at odd angles under the flower headband. Crokri pouted and made a whine, his ear fins pinning back. Kankri grabbed the pacifier that was dangling off Crokri’s little Easter dress and pushed it into his mouth, holding it there until the wiggler latched on and started sucking. “That’s a good boy. Should we go in and say hi to Aunty Aradia and Uncle Equius?” Kankri cooed, taking the car key out of his pocket. 

He grabbed the plastic bag with the dirty, wet diaper in it. He pressed the button, causing the car to lock. “Let’s go see their new home” he smiled, following the same route he had seen the others take earlier. As they walked along the path of tiny white rocks, Kankri noticed all the beautiful flowers in the garden beds. Bushes, trees, and stalks of flowers were everywhere, bursting with life and colour. The sound of honeybees droning amongst them could be heard, and butterflies danced around. The air was filled with delightful floral perfumes. “Look Crokri, look at all the pretty flowers!” Kankri encouraged, leaning over so Crokri could look at some lovely peach and pink roses growing beside the path. 

Crokri reached out to it, pointing with a tiny forefinger “Mm!” 

“That’s a rose. Is it pretty?” The rose was sparkling with raindrops from the recent storm. 

Crokri withdrew his arm and nodded, sucking his pacifier calmly. 

“Here, want to smell it? Watch Mommy” Kankri leaned close to some of the flowers and inhaled their scent. “Ahh” he smiled, feeling uplifted, they smelled beautiful. 

Crokri leaned in and sniffed a flower. He looked surprised and blinked a few times but seemed pleased by the smell. He wanted to keep it for himself. He sniffed it again a few times and then without warning, reached for the flower and grabbed a clump of petals, pulling it off the branch. Kankri gasped and backed up, straightening with the toddler in his arms. “Uh oh! Whoops whoops whoops! We’re not supposed to grab them, honey! Aradia will be sad if we destroy her pretty flowers” he tutted. “Come on, let’s go inside. We can play in the garden later” Kankri hurried the rest of the way to the house and entered the open front door. 

Aradia walked out from the living room, greeting them with a smile. She had a vase of flowers in her hands. “Oh hey Kankri. Oh my gosh! Is this Crokri? He’s adorable!” she gushed, walking closer to get a look at him. “Hi cutie”

Crokri ignored her. He made a muffled whine behind his paci and held out his hand full of rose petals to his mother, which were sticking to him from the raindrops on the petals. His lovie was firmly pinned under his opposite arm. 

“Oh, sorry, we had a little mishap on the way in” Kankri blushed, picking off the rose petals and holding them with the plastic bagged diaper.

“Hold on, I just have to put these in the kitchen. Cronus said the little one might get it on the coffee table” she chuckled, nodding to the vase of flowers. “I see he loves the flowers. That’s sweet. Oh, it’s alright, that doesn’t matter!” she laughed at Crokri’s handful of petals. “We have plenty more” Aradia noticed the trash. “Oh, is that a diaper? You can throw that in the bin in here. Come on into the kitchen” she said warmly. 

“Sure, thank you” Kankri followed her, tossing the plastic bag and the rose petals into the bin. He didn’t want Crokri to eat them. He watched Aradia place the vase of flowers on the kitchen table then followed her back into the living room. 

“Please, take a seat, relax. Do you like tea or coffee?” Aradia said, rubbing her large pregnant stomach as she settled down on the comfy couch beside Equius. 

“Oh, just coffee thank you. I can get it myself” 

“Nonsense, let me get it. Here we go. How much milk?” she leaned forward, reaching out to the table. 

“Just a little bit. Yes, that’s it” Kankri answered, watching her stir in some sugar and milk. She put it down on the coffee table in front of him. Her attention was instantly back on Crokri again. “Aw, he’s so precious~!” She squealed. “Crokri…hi Crokri. Can I have a cuddle?” Aradia asked, opening her arms wide. 

Crokri’s grey irises were wide and innocent on his yellow orange sclera. He cuddled his seahorse lovie close and looked at her. Kankri handed him over. “Here baby, say hi to Auntie Aradia” 

Cronus smiled as he took a sip of coffee. “Gotta vwarn ya, he’s a little shy” 

Aradia started talking to the wiggler, cradling him in her arms while he stood on her lap. “Oh, look at you in your pretty dress. And there’s a matching hair bow. You’re just so gorgeous, look at your little fins!” she cooed, admiring the red fishy fins that Crokri got from his father. She tugged lightly at the wavy hem of his dress. 

Crokri just stared at her, looking at her curly horns, her long dark hair, her face. He heard her voice but didn’t respond, he looked startled at the dress tug. He was in her arms all of 10 seconds before his face crumpled and he reached for Kankri with a cry. “Waaaaaaah!” 

There was a chorus of ‘aww’s and laughter as Aradia quickly handed him back and he clung tight to Kankri, hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder and clinging tightly to his lovie. 

Aradia was giggling. “Aww, he’s so shyyy. What a little cutie. Maybe he’ll warm up to us later” she inquired.

Cronus reached over to pat Crokri’s back to help calm him down. Kankri was patting his diapered bottom and rocking him gently. “Yeah, he’s really timid about meeting newv people but he’s all right once he gets to knowv you” Cronus laughed. “Sorry. He’ll come around. He gets along great vwith Porrim and our other friends” 

“No, that’s okay. I can understand. Even some adults have trouble meeting strangers. It must be even more overwhelming when you’re so little” she reasoned.

“He’s hungry too. He got carsick on the drive here so he didn’t eat much of his lunch” Kankri informed them. He had put the diaper bag on the floor by his feet. He leaned down holding Crokri firmly, and pulled out the cool pack bag with Frozen on it. 

Aradia made a sympathetic noise “Yes, I know. Cronus told me earlier. Poor little guy. I hope he’s feeling better now”

Cronus nodded, sipping coffee “Oh yeah. He fell asleep after puking evweryvwhere. He’s fine” he shook his head with a soft laugh. “Car trips are nevwer boring vwith our baby on board” 

Kankri was taking out different foods, offering them to the toddler troll. He held Crokri side on, perched on his lap, looking at the items. Crokri pouted, shook his head and pushed things away. “Noooo” 

Equius grinned, “He has a cute voice. That must be a favourite word, I’m guessing?”

“Oh yes. Everything is NO this and NO that. He’s very fond of that word” Kankri chuckled. “Especially at bed time” The mutant troll put the lunch pack away and pulled out a bottle and some powdered formula. “Cronus, I’m going to heat up a bottle for him. Can you snuggle him for a minute till I get back?”

“Yeah, sure. C’mere cutie” Cronus put down his coffee and reached out for Crokri, accepting the bundle of cuteness from his mother. Cronus brought Crokri to his lap and he immediately clung to him, hiding his face in his chest. 

Cronus cuddled Crokri on his lap while Kankri went to go make up a bottle for him. He bounced him slightly when Crokri started to wriggle. Crokri sucked his pacifier and let out a soft sigh through his nose, turning his head to shyly sneak a look at Equius and Aradia while they and Cronus conversed. When Equius locked eyes with him and offered a somewhat amused smile, Crokri quickly turned his face to hide in Cronus’ shoulder. The adults laughed. 

“Aww, someone’s shy” Aradia sang softly. 

Cronus chuckled and kissed the top of Crokri’s head. “He’ll vwarm up to you evwentually. It just takes time”. 

Kankri came back with the bottle, which had a pattern of butterflies on it. “Here you go sweetie. Eat up” He smiled and held it out to Crokri where he would see it. Crokri reached for it, spat out his pacifier and started drinking the milk with vigour while he cuddled in Cronus’ arms. 

Kankri sat back down on the sofa and reached for his coffee, taking a few sips. The adults kept talking. When Crokri finished his bottle, Equius stood up and bent to get something from behind the couch. “You know, I think we might have something that would persuade Crokri to like us faster” he joked, taking out an Easter hamper. He held it out to him, “Crokri, do you want this?” 

The child’s eyes lit up and he leaned forwards, reaching out for the colourful gift basket. Everyone laughed a bit and Kankri looked at the couple “Oh, thank you so much. You didn’t have to get him anything, really. He’s already so spoiled!” he smiled. “Crokri, say thank you to uncle Equius and Aunty Aradia” 

Crokri blushed shyly and refused to say anything. 

Aradia grinned, watching the look of wonder and joy on the toddler’s face as the big hamper was placed on his lap. “We wanted to. Don’t feel bad. Equius and I loved picking this out for him. Our grubs haven’t been laid yet and all the toys are for them, so we thought he might need something to play with while he’s here” she giggled, watching Crokri’s tiny hands pull and grasp at the cellophane that packaged the gift basket. 

“Thank you so much” Kankri gushed, hand raised with fingers poised over his heart. “Honestly, this is too much”. His manicured, painted nails shone with gloss.

Equius was wearing a wide smile; he looked satisfied with Crokri’s reaction. “It’s our pleasure, really. I think I might take Crokri out to meet the horses tomorrow. But for now he’s entertaining enough opening his gifts” he grinned. “He is exceptionally cute” 

Cronus leaned over to help Crokri, who was struggling with opening the gift basket. “Here squirt, lemme help ya vwith that” He used the tips of his claws to rip a few holes in the cellophane. Crokri’s hand grasped a wad of the creaky, light green material and pulled, widening a hole to reveal the goodies inside the gift basket. 

There were Easter picture books; including a sparkly, lift the flap book called ‘Where are baby’s Easter eggs?’, a soft toy bunny made of the newest, softest materials. It almost felt like a microfiber cloth and was white, a carton of plastic eggs that can be pulled apart to reveal faces, colours and numbers inside, a wooden doll which was a bunny, each doll inside smaller and smaller, nicely hand painted. There were also a packet of pastel plastic eggs with Play Doh inside, a paint-with-water book, an Easter themed colouring book with crayons, a wooden puzzle of Easter animals and soap that smelled like daffodils and had a toy duck inside. There was also a fluffy, pale yellow chicken with pink, green, blue and purple pastel polka dots on her. She came with batteries already installed and three eggs that she could lay while singing a funny song. 

Crokri picked out the different books, toys and items with wonder and curious excitement, turning them over in his hands and looking at each one. “Ooh” He exclaimed, “Ohhh” His little noises of interest made the adults laugh some more. Crokri had the chicken toy on his lap, feeling and petting the soft fluff it was covered in. 

“What do you think that is, little one?” Equius asked, watching Crokri with a smile. Crokri looked at the toy and tapped its head. “Ticken”

“Yeah, that’s right, it’s a chicken!” Cronus chuckled. Crokri giggled too, though he wasn’t sure what was funny. 

“Can I see it?” Equius took the toy from him gently. “Here, how about we switch this on?” he turned it upside down and flicked the on switch before putting the eggs in the chicken and placing it on the floor. The chicken began walking around on its plastic feet, squawking and singing a song. She crouched and laid one egg. Crokri squirmed to get down and Cronus let him go. The toddler waddled after the chicken and crouched, watching her with wide eyes. “Ooh!” Crokri picked up the egg that had appeared and looked at it. “Egg!” he held it up to show everyone. They laughed at how cute he was and at the song the chicken was playing. Kankri called out “Look Crokri, quick, there’s another one! Get it!” he pointed to it. 

Crokri looked around, turning his head this way and that before spotting the bright plastic egg and running over to it. He crouched to pick that one up, fumbled the other egg and dropped it, then walked over to pick that up and dropped the other egg. Aradia was filming him on her phone, she was giggling. 

“He’s super sweet, guys! I can’t wait to see how he reacts tomorrow. Eq and I have a couple of fun things planned for us to do”

“Oh that’s nice. I do hope there’s not too much chocolate. If there is, I have to ask you to kindly withhold some of it. I don’t want Crokri getting a tummy ache or being too hyper on sugar” Kankri reasoned. 

Aradia thought that was fair. “That’s fine. No, we don’t have that much chocolate, don’t worry. Since Crokri’s so little and we thought he might make a mess or get sick” she smiled “But we do have some little toys and treats for him to find. The other stuff is like, craft activities and games”

“Yes, and I thought if the weather stays fine, I’d take him out to see some of the horses” Equius added in smugly. “Just the miniature ponies. He can pet them, help brush them, feed them, and maybe ride on one with careful supervision” he suggested. 

Cronus grinned “That’s great, Equius. He’s gonna havwe a blast here, for sure. I brought my guitar too, so vwe can sing some Easter songs, and I can entertain the adults vwith a fewv” 

“Cool” Aradia grinned. “That sounds fun. How are things going with the band anyway?” 

“Really good. They had to call the other lead singer in vwhile I’m on the off vweek. People are complaining, ha ha, they miss me. The guy’s a good sport about it though” Cronus played music and sang in a tribute band but they also did some original stuff as well. They were pretty popular and got called to play at weddings, bars, events and other things like that. 

Kankri looked down at a small peep. “Mama” Crokri was holding the chicken up to him. “No more” 

Kankri realised what the problem was. “Oh has she stopped? Where are all the eggs? You go and get them and mummy will turn hen back on” 

Crokri left the chicken toy on Kankri’s lap and dutifully ran off to get the eggs, diaper rustling. Of course, carrying more than one was tricky for him and he kept dropping them. He grabbed the hem of his dress and put eggs into it before toddling back over, holding his dress like a basket for the eggs. 

Kankri smiled “Thank you darling” He started to put the eggs back into the chook while Crokri watched him. He gave it back to Crokri who had let go of his dress to grab the chicken. “Here you go, now you can play with her some more” 

“Actually, I have somewhere where he can go play” Aradia pushed herself to her feet with a groan and gathered up the books and toys strewn around the coffee table and sofa. “Oof. Crokri, sweetie, come here. Do you want to play with all your toys? I’ll show you where to play” she smiled, “Come on, follow me” Aradia picked up the other toys and walked across the living room to a big wooden play pen near the large bay windows of the lounge room. She opened the little wooden gate and walked in, placing the books and toys inside. 

Crokri followed her in. Aradia shut the gate and sat down, one hand on her big belly. “Want to show me how the chicken works?” she asked in a friendly tone. 

Crokri placed it on the ground and watched it begin to walk and sing. He smiled shyly. “Ticken” he pointed at it. 

Aradia nodded “Uh huh, that’s a chicken. What is she doing?” 

Crokri walked over and crouched to pick up an egg. “Dis” 

“That’s an egg!” Aradia grinned. 

“Egg” Crokri looked at the egg and poked and scratched at it, trying to figure out what he could do with it. He tried putting it in his mouth, licking and sucking it, but soon gave up on that. He held it out to Aradia. She shook her head. “You can’t eat that one, silly boy” she took it with her fingertips and wiped it off on her stretchy maternity dress. “Do you know what colour this is?” 

Crokri stared at it. “Umm. Purr purr?” 

Aradia giggled, “Purr purr? Close. It’s purple” 

Crokri suddenly went to grab another egg and brought it to her “Keen” 

“Yup, that’s green. Good boy. Where’s the other one?” 

Crokri turned back to the chicken and waited for her to lay it. He crouched and picked up the pink egg, taking it to Aradia. “Pink!” 

She nodded. “Yeah, pink. That’s right. And how many eggs are there? Should we count them?” She placed the eggs on the floor and leaned sideways and forwards, since she couldn’t see over her belly otherwise. “One, two, three” Aradia counted, touching her finger to each egg. “Three eggs” 

Crokri blinked at them, his little red ear fins fluttering. He crouched and copied Aradia, reaching out and touching the eggs with his finger but not counting. She laughed, “That’s okay. You’ll learn numbers someday” She patted her stomach “Crokri, there’s eggs inside here, too! Eggs mean new life, and that’s why we celebrate Easter. We got a new world and a new way to make life” she smiled. 

Crokri looked at her belly and she reached out and gently guided his little hand to her tummy. “See, you can feel if you want. There are one, two, three eggs inside!” she said excitedly. Crokri looked up at her wide eyed, then down at her stomach. He rubbed it a bit then let go and toddled towards a book. He plopped down onto his padded bottom and opened the book. 

Aradia laughed. He was so little and his mannerisms and expressions were funny. “Oh, you’ve got a book” She crawled over to him, “Want me to help read it to you?”

Crokri nodded eagerly “Mm!” He loved being read to. Cronus and Kankri always read picture books to him, during playtime throughout the day, and at night before bed.   
Aradia helped him open the thick card pages. “Where are baby’s Easter eggs? By Karen Katz” she started reading. “Today is Easter. Baby is looking for the Easter eggs. Are they behind the bush?” she started to lift the flap. Crokri got the idea and reached out to take over, lifting up the flap. Aradia read the words “No! But here’s a special Easter basket!” 

She kept reading the book with him, right up to the end. Crokri lifted each flap curiously and pointed to things on the pages. He got excited at the end, where the baby was happily frolicking amongst sparkling, bright coloured Easter eggs and wearing a sparkly bonnet. Crokri gasped as Aradia tilted the book to make the foil glitter, sparkle and flash. 

“Oooh! Eee!” Crokri picked up the book and moved it around to make the pages glitter. “Eggs!” he cheered loudly. “Pitty eggs!”

Aradia stroked his fluffy hair back, admiring his blobby little horns and the bow headband “Yes! Lots of eggs! That’s what you’re going to be doing tomorrow little guy! We’ll have lots of fun finding eggs everywhere!” 

Kankri wandered over to the side of the playpen where Aradia was still playing with Crokri. “Are you sure you’re all right down there? You don’t have to entertain him, you know. He’ll play with things on his own a little bit before coming back for attention” 

Aradia shook her head “No, I’m fine. Well, I might need a hand getting back up” she giggled. “Equius can help me. Don’t worry. I’m happy here. I’m really enjoying playing with this cutie. It’s the first time seeing him in person and I’m going to make the most of our visit” she smiled. “Besides, if he’s got no one to play with, he’ll probably want back out and pester his parents”

Kankri chuckled “Crokri, is that you? Would you do that?!” he gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock surprise. 

Crokri beamed and toddled over to the side of the playpen, holding up something in his hands. “Eggeggy!” he squeaked happily, showing it to his mother. 

Kankri felt his heart melt, “Aww, you’ve got an egg. That’s right honey. Oh, are you giving it to me? Thank you!” he gently accepted the pale yellow egg full of play doh, and the adults watched as Crokri toddled off to pull another egg out of the packet and go hand it to Aradia. 

Aradia took it, “Is this for me? Aw, thank you!” she giggled, looking happy. “Hey Crokri. Did you know there’s something inside these eggs?” 

This got the toddler’s attention “Ooh?” His earfins fluttered forwards.

Kankri hesitated with a frown “Oh wait, you might not want to do that, he’ll get play doh smushed into the carpet” 

Aradia had been about to pull the egg halves apart but she stopped and looked at the soft flooring. “Oh, yeah. You’re right. That’d be a pain to get out” she placed the egg down by her knee. “We’ll open these in the kitchen later then. How about we do some colouring instead? Crokri, look, what’s this?” Aradia had to distract him now. She leaned forwards, reaching for the Easter colouring book but unable to reach it. “Oof, I don’t think I can get it” 

Crokri lit up suddenly. He waddled to the book and picked it up in clumsy hands, bringing it to Aradia. 

Kankri smiled “Good boy. That’s very nice, helping aunty Aradia” 

Aradia softly thanked Crokri and pointed to the packet of crayons. “Can you get those for me too?” Crokri eagerly complied. Aradia spread open the colouring book and began turning its pages. “Oh, look at all these pictures. What can we see in here?”

“Ah?” Crokri crouched down, then sat on the floor, reached out and began grabbing the pages and turning them in bunches. He turned them one way, then back the other way, not grasping the concept of books being read front to back or in order. Not that it mattered with this book. He looked at the pictures, pointing to things he liked and babbling quietly to himself. He accidentally tore a page or two, so Aradia reached down to help him but he pushed her hands away “Nooo” Crokri whined. Aradia laughed and withdrew her hand, “Okay okay! You can do it” 

Kankri looked at the butterfly with big patterned wings on the current page “What’s that Crokri?” He pointed to it.

Crokri looked down at it, considering, then back up at Kankri “Buttfai” He pointed at the picture, looking down at it and trailing a finger on the wings “Buttfai” 

Aradia giggled. “Close enough” 

Kankri just smiled, “He’s getting better on talking since he turned two but some words we are still practicing” 

Aradia tipped out the box of large crayons, easy for little hands to hold. “You want to colour a pretty picture for me, Crokri? Look, what colour is this?” 

Crokri looked at it “Keen” 

“Yep. You got it” she smiled, watching him pick up a blue crayon. He held it to the page and started scribbling with it, a look of focus and determination on his face. He had coloured in one part of the butterfly’s wing. 

Aradia leaned down and started to help colour the other one. “What colour is this?” she tapped the blue smears he had made on the paper. 

Crokri thought for a moment “Purr Purr…no. Boo!” He noticed her colouring marks and tapped them, imitating what she had done. “Keen, pitty” 

They went back to colouring some more, and all was fine until Aradia tried to colour the wing Crokri was working on. “Nooo!” 

He screeched and pushed her hands out of the way then tried to scratch off the crayon marks she had made. Aradia had to hold back her laugher. “Oh, I’m sorry! Did you not want me to colour there? How about over here?” she tried again on the other wing and he seemed to be fine with that. But he was still trying to scratch and rub off the green crayon on ‘his’ wing. Crokri started to whimper and then sniffle. “Waaaaa!” 

Aradia stopped and reached for him “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. It’s okay. Come here!” she pulled him in for a hug. Crokri kicked and flailed, crying harder. “Maamaaa!” 

“Here, I’ll take him. Give him to me” Kankri said, holding out his arms as he leaned over the side of the playpen. Aradia lifted Crokri into the air and handed him to his mother. Crokri wrapped his arms around Kankri’s neck and cried. “It’s okay, Aradia, it’s not your fault. Toddlers have meltdowns over getting the wrong colour sippy cup in the morning. Crokri is…a bit of a crybaby” he chuckled, patting Crokri’s back and swaying with practised movements, pacing a little with the tot in his arms. 

Eventually, Crokri calmed down. Aradia signalled Equius, who came to help her back up and out of the play pen. Aradia had the pack of pastel eggs filled with play doh. She’d put the eggs he’d pulled out back in. “Crokri, do you want to play with play doh in the kitchen? Here, look at this. Look what’s inside” She cracked open the pink egg and pulled and poked at the dough inside. 

“Ah, ah!” Crokri reached for it, his eyes slightly puffy from his recent bout of crying. His fins fluttered in interest. Aradia grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, follow me!” she smiled and started to lead the way out of the room.

Kankri followed Aradia through to the kitchen with Crokri in his arms. Aradia looked at the table, then at Crokri, and decided to sit on the floor instead. The toddler was too small to reach the table and Aradia’s belly would be in the way too. Crokri wriggled to get down and Kankri placed his little bare feet on the floor, letting go once the toddler had his balance. 

Aradia looked up at Kankri. “Kankri, you look tired. Go and relax. We’ll be fine here. Why don’t you and Cronus have a nap in the guest room while I play with the little one? Just get Equius to show you where everything is. I meant to give you the full tour but we can do it later once you both feel rested. I want to show you guys the grub nursery later in detail but get him to show you where the bathrooms are and where you’ll be sleeping ” she smiled. 

Kankri hesitated. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make any extra work for you-” 

Aradia laughed and rubbed her belly. “And how much work do you think these three are going to cause?” she chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine with me for a few hours. We can find lots of fun things to do, yes we can!” she had turned her attention back to Crokri and tickled his side with her fingers. The tot let out a burble of laughter, squirming away from her fingers. He had a purple egg in his hands and was trying to pull it apart to get into the play doh inside. He dropped it, then crawled after it and picked it up again, sitting down on his puffy bottom. 

Kankri smiled, “Well, if you’re sure…Oh! He’s not potty trained. Just come get me or Cronus if he needs a change” 

Aradia looked at Crokri, who had opened the egg and was poking at the squishy purple dough inside. 

“I wouldn’t expect him to be. He’s just turned two. Most boys usually aren’t trained until the age of three or older. So say the parenting books. I can handle a diaper change or two. It’s good practice for me. Changing dolls isn’t quite the same, even though we did practice in prenatal class. Now go, shoo, go and rest!” she waved a hand at Kankri. When he took a few steps then turned around to speak again, she rolled her eyes and promised “If anything pops up that I can’t handle, I’ll come get either of you, now go” 

“All right, well, have fun. His diaper bag’s in the living room with Cronus” he started walking out of the room, and Crokri was fine until he reached the open archway. “Noooo!” The toddler dropped the play doh egg halves and scrambled to his feet to toddle after his mother. He clung to Kankri’s leg and whined “Mamaaa” 

Aradia got to all fours and pushed herself up off the ground. She waddled over and picked up Crokri, gently prying his hands off Kankri’s pants. “Come on sweetie. You’re playing with me for a bit. Here, do you want to see where mama’s going? Let’s show you” She nodded to Kankri and he smiled and walked down the hallway back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and took a biscuit to nibble on. 

“See Crokri. I’m right here. Mama’s right here if you need me. Go and show Aunty Aradia what you can do with the play doh! Can you make something for me?”   
Crokri pouted and squirmed, reaching out for Kankri. 

Aradia smiled. “We’ll be in the kitchen” she winked. “Distractions away~!” She turned and carried Crokri back out of the room, down the hallway and into the kitchen where the play doh eggs were waiting. Of course he cried as soon as she started walking out of the lounge room. But Cronus calmed Kankri with a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring smile. 

“Let her be. She’s smitten vwith him. Doesn’t hurt if they play together and get to knowv each other” 

Crokri kept crying. She carefully sat down with him in her lap. He stood up and tried to walk away but she held onto him. “Hey, heyyyy, it’s okay. Why don’t we play with the play doh? Here, look!” she pulled him into a cuddle and picked up a wad of purple dough that had been on the floor. “Look, purple!” she said, showing him. Crokri pushed it away and cried louder. 

Aradia put him on her knee and bounced him a little in her arms. She patted his back. “A one, a two, a three, and turn it around again, a one, a two, a three, and turn it around again” She sang playful yet softly. She kept singing and patting, while jiggling him gently. 

Gradually, Crokri began to calm down and once he stopped crying, she pulled some tissues out of her pocket and wiped his face up. She grabbed the play doh again. This time, he looked at it. “Ooh, what’s this? This is play dough! Can you show me what you can do with it?” 

Crokri took the purple lump and started to poke it and grab it, squeezing it in his hands. Aradia grinned. This was working!

“What colour is that, Crokri?” 

“Purr purr” the softest little mumble, so she had to lean in to hear it. 

She smiled. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s purple” she said, slowly enunciating the word with warmth in her tone. 

She leaned over and picked up the green egg. She held it up where Crokri could see it “Let’s crack this one open and see what’s inside…ooooooh!” She cracked open the two halves to reveal a smooth blob of egg shaped pastel green. Crokri reached out and grabbed it, pulling it. He managed to pull a chunk off and held it in his hand, feeling and squishing it. “Keen!” he showed it to her, opening his hand to show the mushed dough. 

She grinned “Yeah, that’s green! Well done. What about this colour?” She reached out for the yellow egg and broke it open. Aradia took out the lump of dough and squeezed it through her fingers. 

Crokri poked the parts that oozed out between her fingers. “Lelo!” he squeaked. He crawled off Aradia’s lap and went to the pink egg, putting the purple dough on the floor and picking it up. “Pink, pink, pink!” he declared proudly. He took a step towards Aradia and his foot squished the purple dough. Crokri gasped. “Huh?!” He leaned over to see what he had stepped on. He sat down, dropped the pink egg and started clawing play doh off his foot. “Purr purr coshed!” Crokri giggled. “It coshed!” 

Aradia laughed “Yeah, you squashed it like a bug! Play Doh is fun to squash. You know what else it’s good for? Rolling! Roll roll roll” Aradia sang the last three words as she shaped the yellow dough with her hands and formed it into a ball. She then leaned over and sideways to place it on the floor, and kept rolling it with her hands. “Roll it, roll it, all around!” she sang. 

Crokri watched in curious wonder. He didn’t know you could do that with play doh. He got the rest of the purple off his foot and pressed it all together in his hands. He placed it on the floor and tried to roll it like she did, only, his dough started turning into a long snake instead. 

Aradia watched him “Oh, that’s a snake. You made a snake, Crokri. What do snakes say? Sss, sss,sssss!” She waved her arm and hand like a snake. She then broke off some yellow and rolled hers into a medium thickness snake. She picked it up and made it crawl on Crokri, climbing up his leg, side and arm. Crokri giggled and hunched into himself, screwing his eyes shut as he giggled some more. Aradia stopped and he picked up his uneven blobby snake and trailed it over her belly and arm “Sss! Ssss!” 

Aradia laughed. “Oh no, a snake, a snake is crawling on me, nooo!” This rewarded her with more bubbly laughter from the little boy, along with more hisses. The snake game went on for a few rounds. He loved it. 

Next she helped him make a ball and roll it around with his hand on the floor. She showed him how to press his fingers into a ‘pizza base’ of dough, and how to mix the colours. Aradia made a flower, a pig, and some eggs. 

Crokri took the halves of the plastic egg shells and pressed them into the dough, cutting out circles. They pretended the circles were cookies. Aradia made a pink bunny rabbit. Crokri made a purple one (though it looked nothing like a rabbit). They had fun playing with the dough until the toddler got bored of it and Aradia had a new idea. She helped pick up and pack the dough back into the eggs, some of the colours mixed together but it was inevitable with a child this young. 

Aradia stood up “I know! Why don’t we get your colouring book and your new paint with water book? We can make some pretty pictures for mommy and daddy! Wait right there. I’ll go and get it!” Aradia hurriedly waddled out of the room and returned with the books and crayons. She waddled to the sink and got out a glass jar, filling it with water from the sink. Aradia opened the paintbrush set from the front of the paint with water Easter book. She sat on the floor with Crokri again. “Now, do you know how this works? Look, watch, it’s like magic!” Aradia opened the Easter book and dipped a plastic purple brush in water. She then started to sweep the brush over the bow on a bunny with floppy ears. The bow turned pink with green polka dots. 

Crokri watched in amazement and delight. “Awww!” He said with true awe in his voice. 

Aradia handed him a paintbrush. “See, it’s easy. Now you try!” 

He clumsily dipped the brush in the water and swished it around, almost knocking over the jar. She quickly reached out and held it steady. Crokri withdrew the dripping brush and started to swish it over the paper. Colours began to appear on the pictures. Spring flowers in the green grass, pale blue on the sky, the bunny and pink in the ears, a pink nose and blue eyes, pink paw pads, an orange Monarch butterfly…Crokri loved it. A smile lit up his little face and he scrubbed the brush bristles eagerly over the paper. He still didn’t have good fine motor control so the brush was splayed out messily but he was having fun and that’s what mattered. When Aradia saw it getting dry and not working, she showed him what to do 

“Oh, see, it’s run out of water. You need to keep dipping it in the water when it gets dry. Let’s wet your brush again. Dip it in. That’s the way” 

Crokri splashed the brush in the water when she guided his hand to it. He started to paint the next page in messy scribbles. He then had an idea. The tot dipped his tiny hand and fingers in the water jar and then wiped them over the page. Colours began to appear like magic. “Ooh, look!” he shouted, pointing at the page. “Look, look!” 

Aradia looked. “Wow! You’re doing finger painting, that’s great” she laughed. “You’re such a funny boy, you know that?” she petted his hair in a playful gesture. 

Crokri giggled and reached up to smooth his hair back down. “Nooo” He whined half-heartedly. He didn’t like his hair being messed up. He continued painting the pages in the watercolour book. In the end, he painted every page, and even though the colours got mixed into a blur on most of them, they still looked nice and cheerful. 

Aradia pulled over the crayons and colouring book. “Here, I’ll put your paintings out to dry” She tore the paintings carefully out of the book along the perforated lines, and set them on the table, using the vase of flowers to pin them down. She had to use fridge magnets and fruit to weigh the rest down so they couldn’t blow away. 

Aradia plopped back down on the floor and picked up a crayon. Crokri had turned clumps of pages to arrive at a different page; a big Easter egg with different bands of patterns around it. He was already scribbling away with a pink crayon, seeming lost in concentration. She noticed how hard he tried to colour inside the lines. “Wow, nice work, Crokri. Is that for mommy and daddy?” 

“Yes” he peeped, and kept colouring. He swapped crayons, starting in on some green. Aradia picked up a crayon. “Is it alright if I help colour too?” 

Crokri nodded, without looking away from his drawing. “Nn” So long as she didn’t colour on ‘his’ side apparently. 

“Oh, thank you” Aradia smiled and leaned forwards and sideways to colour. It was a lot more difficult because of her belly, but she managed to anyway, colouring a picture of rabbits in the garden eating carrots. She used smooth orange for the carrots, green for the stalks, blue for the sky, all the while sneaking glances at Crokri’s drawing. He was quite the little artist. The egg was looking like a spring rainbow. Aradia felt her stomach gnawing at her. She had to eat a lot these days. “Hey, are you getting hungry?” she asked, sitting up and stretching. “Think it’s time I made us some lunch” she said. 

Crokri stopped colouring his picture and sat up too. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Aradia smiled. “Lunch and a cat nap, sounds like a good plan” she said. “You want something to eat?” 

The toddler seemed to recognise the question and trotted over to her, looking hopeful “Nyeah” he peeped. Aradia leaned down and picked him up. She carried him into the living room where she saw Equius reading a book. “Hey, where are Cronus and Kankri? Are they having a sleep?” 

Equius lowered the book. “Yeah, still sleeping. I checked a moment ago” he smiled. “Little one been keeping you busy?” he looked at Crokri perched in her arms. 

“Oh yes. We’ve been having lots of fun. We did play doh, and painting and colouring. But he’s getting hungry and it’s near lunch time. I’m also starving. Could you get the mac n cheese out of the fridge and cut it up into portions and heat them up in the microwave? Just for me and you. I’m gonna get Crokri some of his little snacks from his lunch bag” she smiled. 

Equius got up and stretched. “I can certainly do that for you. Shall I go and wake the sleeping beauties and tell them lunch is ready?” 

“No, no, let them sleep. There’s plenty there for when they wake up” she said. “I don’t want to wake them unless we have to”. She went to where the diaper bag was sitting on the floor by the couch and sat down before digging out the Frozen lunch bag and opening it up. 

Crokri was actually interested in it this time and reached for it, pulling it towards him. He eagerly grabbed the mini muffins and unwrapped them, stuffing one in his mouth. The crunchy topping and juicy apple pieces with the fluffy muffin dough combined in his mouth, and he devoured one, then the other. Aradia handed him the container of carrot sticks and he started munching those down as well, crunching loudly. 

“You sound just like a bunny rabbit, Crokri. Did you know bunnies eat carrots? We can leave some out for the Easter bunny tonight and see if he’s eaten them in the morning” 

Crokri kicked his legs back and forth as he looked around and kept crunching. He held out a saliva covered hand with a carrot stick in it “Radia?” 

Aradia chuckled “Oh, no thank you honey. You eat it up. I’m going to have some mac and cheese”. She was positively tickled that he just said her name. She’d have to tell his parents. 

Equius came back in with two plates and handed her one, sitting down on the couch with his own. “Thanks honey. Mmm, this looks good” 

Aradia picked up her fork and started eating the large serving of cheesy pasta. 

Crokri scooted back on the couch with his lunch pack and dug things out of it, gobbling them up. 

There was some cheese and crackers in a small peel open pack, as well as some small Shapes pizza crackers in a little bag that he clawed open. He took his pouch of apple and pear puree with cinnamon and tried to twist the top open but wasn’t having any success. He held it out to Aradia “You do it? You do it?” 

Aradia put down her fork and grinned. “Sure baby. Here you go” she twisted the lid off with some satisfying cracks of plastic seal then handed it to him. He started sucking the fruit mush down eagerly. 

Aradia talked with Equius and he went to get her a second serving of mac and cheese. She was halfway through it when she noticed that she had someone’s eyes watching her every bite. Crokri was sitting beside her, watching the macaroni cheese be scooped onto the fork then into her mouth. 

Equius snickered “Looks like you’ve got a hungry audience that wants to try some of your plate” he commented. 

Aradia laughed softly. Once she noticed him, she couldn’t help it. He reminded her of a cat with those big staring eyes. “Oh, here, you want to try some of my mac n cheese?” She offered him a forkful. 

Crokri, instead of opening his mouth, reached out and pinched some pasta between finger and thumb, before popping it into his mouth and chewing. 

Aradia moved the fork close to his lips and he did open up this time, taking as much off the fork as his tiny mouth would let him. “Oops, I forgot, this fork might be a bit big for him” she said to her husband. She scooped up another smaller bite once Crokri stopped chewing with his cheeks full of pasta and managed to swallow. She fed the bite off the very end of the fork, which he seemed to have better luck with. Aradia took turns feeding mouthfuls of pasta to herself and small ones to Crokri until the mac and cheese was all gone. 

Equius took the empty plates and cleaned up, bringing back a cloth for Aradia to wipe up Crokri with. He whined and fussed quietly at having his face and hands wiped but soon calmed down again. “Mama? Daddy?” Crokri asked, looking around for them. He’d remembered they weren’t here again. 

Aradia put a finger to her lips “They’re sleeping. Shhh. We’ll let them have a few more minutes” she said. “Why don’t we play some more while Equius starts making dinner for tonight” She picked him up and took him to the playpen again, sitting down on the floor and closing the gate. She sighed as she leaned back against the rails, sitting on a big cushion. 

Crokri started to crawl around in the pen and play with all the new toys and books inside. He cuddled and inspected the white bunny, rubbing his cheek on the super soft material and stroking and feeling it. Aradia got him to find and point to the bunny’s different body parts; ears, arms, nose and so on. He clumsily took apart the wooden, stacking bunny dolls and put them back together again, with some help, not understanding sizes yet. He also, with clumsy movements, opened the carton of plastic eggs and clawed them each open, to discover the different faces, numbers and colours inside. He got a bit confused trying to put the matching ones back together since he couldn’t figure out what matched with what, so Aradia helped him with that, only for him to pull them all apart again and start over. He went back to the fluffy chicken and Aradia turned it on for him. Crokri had fun picking up the eggs, including the pull-apart ones, and putting them into the hen to watch them be laid over and over. He toddled around the pen following her and when she tripped over on toys or fell sideways, he picked her back up and continued. 

Aradia read him the Baby Easter egg book again and helped him solve the wooden Easter puzzle; it was a scene of rabbits, eggs and carrots. Once they got all the pieces in, Crokri tipped everything out again and they started over. She watched him play and eventually, read another Easter picture book to him, asking questions and pointing out things.   
Just at the end of the book, she noticed a weird smell and sniffed the air. “Crokri, come here sweetie, Aunty Radia needs to check something” She pulled him close and turned him around, pulling his little dress out of the way and tugging open the back of his diaper to do a quick check, confirming he was messy. She reached around and lightly squeezed the front. It squished slightly. “Oh yep. Someone definitely needs a change. Did you make a big mess for me?” she teased playfully. 

Crokri just looked at her. She picked him up and let them out of the playpen, going to his diaper bag. “Now, your changing supplies should be in here…” She found the changing mat, packs of diapers, and the cleaning things. Aradia spread out his mat. “Ohh look at your changing mat, it’s so pretty!” she giggled. She lay Crokri down. Crokri started to squirm and whimper, trying to get back up. 

Aradia shooshed him, holding him still. “Hey, hey, it’s all right honey” 

Crokri whined fearfully “Noooo!” he kept trying to get back up. 

Aradia held him down gently in place. “Hey. Hey…come on, I’m just gonna change that stinky diaper. Let’s make you all nice and clean!” she encouraged. 

Crokri started to cry properly and looked around for his lovie “Blankie…blankieeeee” he sobbed. Needing comfort, he suddenly missed it but had no idea where it was.   
Aradia looked around the room “Oh dear. Where did blankie go? Sorry honey, we’ll look for it okay. Just let me get you cleaned up first” 

Aradia pushed his dress up out of the way and took a deep breath. She reached for the diaper tabs and peeled them unstuck before lowering the diaper front. “Oh my gosh, what a mess!” she gasped, half playful, wrinkling her nose. Crokri kept crying and squirming. “It’s okay, it’s okay” she rubbed his tiny thigh soothingly as she tried to calm him down but he was having none of it. 

Aradia reached for the wipes and started cleaning up the crying toddler. It took more wipes than she thought to get him all clean. It was a little difficult with him wriggling and fussing, but she got him all nice and clean before smoothing on cream and shaking on powder and reaching for a new diaper. “Oh look at the pretty Easter diapees your mommy got for you. Here we go, all done!” She had just finished taping it up when she heard a voice at the doorway of the lounge room. 

“Everything all right in here?” It was Kankri, still rubbing his eyes and looking sleepy as he’d just woken up from his nap. His child’s crying always seemed to summon him.   
Aradia picked up Crokri and tried to cuddle him, patting his back. He cried harder and twisted around, reaching for Kankri. “Maamaaaaa!” 

“We’re fine. Just had a little diaper change. A very squirmy, wriggly one. But I think I did okay” she laughed, handing Crokri to Kankri, and watching him snuggle in and cling tight, his cries muffled in his mother’s shirt. “He’s been really good. He only got upset now when I tried to give him a change. He acted scared and wouldn’t calm down no matter what I tried” 

Kankri, with Crokri still in his arms, walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out a tiny bottle of spray. He sprayed it around the room a few times and a sweet, almost candy smell began to replace the smell of poop in the air. He found the beloved seahorse stuffie attached to the blanket down the side of the couch. He gave it to Crokri and the toddler hugged it tight, while Kankri put his pacifier in his mouth. 

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s probably because he’s still getting to know you. Only people he knows have changed his diaper up till now, so it was probably a scary experience for him” he smiled. “Thank you by the way. I appreciate you playing with him and taking care of him. I might put him down for a nap since you said he’s had lunch. He had a sleep in the car so he might not go, but at least he’ll have some quiet time anyway to calm down” 

Aradia started to clean up the changing mat, wiping it with antibacterial wipes, cleaning her hands with sanitiser, and putting everything back away in the diaper bag. “He really liked the mac and cheese that me and Equius had for lunch” she chuckled. “Are you hungry? There’s plenty more if you’d like something to eat. Or there’s fresh fruit and yoghurt”

Kankri nodded. “Actually, I am pretty hungry. I might have some of the mac and cheese. I’ll just get him settled and be back. Cronus is still asleep but he’ll probably wake up if Crokri cries” 

“Okay then” Aradia whispered. She gave a little wave to Crokri “See you soon, sweetie” She walked to the bathroom to dispose of the used diaper and wipes bundle which had been stuffed into one of the odour neutralising plastic bags. She felt pleased with herself. Changing a diaper wasn’t that hard. It gave her the confidence she needed and put her at ease for when she’d have to do the real thing in a few months’ time, not for one baby but three. Grub diapers were so much tinier than wriggler diapers but in practice they’d work the same. She’d read that newborns went through 6 to 8 a day, and that at least 5 would be messy. Crokri’s mess was bigger than a tiny grub’s but she handled it no problem. She was feeling happy with herself and now she could show Equius. 

Kankri meanwhile, carried his clinging, teary eyed child down the hall around a corner and down another hallway into the guest bedroom. There was a port-a-cot/travel-crib set up near the curtained windows of the room, to the right side of the room. Kankri tiptoed in quietly, seeing Cronus still fast asleep. The drive here must have tired him out. They had to get up earlier than usual to travel here, so he didn’t get to sleep in. 

Crokri whined as his mother approached the port-a-cot with him, clinging on tighter to him. He didn’t want to go in there. 

Kankri checked inside and saw there was already a mattress and fitted sheet plus a small baby blanket. He silently thanked Equius and Aradia for their foresight. Since he wasn’t going to be able to put Crokri down and then pat him to sleep like he did with the crib at home, he decided to move to the end of the bed and sit down. He moved Crokri to a lying down position in his arms. He started to rock him gently and pat his padded bottom. Kankri began to sing softly while he rocked the toddler. Crokri began crying softly behind his pacifier since he knew he was going to be put to bed but after ten minutes, he grew quieter and started rubbing his eyes and yawning as he cuddled his seahorse lovie. His pacifier bobbed rhythmically. Another ten minutes and he gradually drifted to sleep in Kankri’s arms. 

Cronus didn’t stir. At least not until Kankri very carefully got up with Crokri in his arms and tried to tiptoe to the cot and place him down in it. Crokri started to wake up and began to cry. Kankri remained leaning over the port-a-cot, stretching both arms to put one hand on Crokri’s back and one on his front. He applied gentle pressure to make his child feel secure, simultaneously trying to avoid the dangling mobile on the side of the crib that had toys strung on it and could play lullabies. That would come in useful come night time. 

Crokri cried a little bit more but cuddled with his lovie and sucked his paci and had soon calmed down and went back to sleep. Kankri removed his hands from Crokri and stood up and stretched, walking away from the cot. He heard Cronus shift and turned to see him sitting up in the bed, covering a yawn and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at Kankri and gave him a thumbs up.

Kankri smiled back. Cronus walked over and embraced his matesprit, kissing him briefly. They walked out of the dim room together and Cronus headed to the bathroom across the hall from their room. 

“Meet me in the kitchen” Kankri said and Cronus nodded and gave a slight wave over his shoulder. 

“Sure, just gotta pee” the seadweller said in casual hushed tone. 

Kankri smiled, waving back casually and wandered through the house to the kitchen where he found Aradia had heated some macaroni cheese for him and kept it warming in the oven. 

She smiled as he took a seat at the table and began looking at the painted watercolour pages Crokri had done. 

“Hey there. Did you have any trouble getting him to nap? Oh, those are all the ‘paint with water’ pages from the book we did” She moved some dry pages out of the way and placed down the bowl of food with a fork, along with a glass of pineapple juice. “He’s quite the little artist!” 

“Oh no, no more than usual” Kankri answered about the napping.” It’s part of his daily routine to nap at this time, so his body was already winding down for sleep, which made things easier” he took a bite of the food and chewed it, admiring his child’s artworks. “Wow, he painted so many pages. It looks like you kept him busy, or should I say; he kept you busy! Thank you for that” Kankri chuckled, admiring his son’s work. “Yes he is. He loves craft activities; we usually do them at home”

Cronus padded into the room and Aradia ushered him to take a seat, clearing pages of rainbow colour away from the placemat. She put down a bowl of food and some juice for him as well. Aradia brought herself a glass of juice and some carrot cake over and sat down with them. 

Cronus started eating, “Thanks for the food” he smiled at Aradia. 

“No problem. Was your nap okay? I hope the room wasn’t too cold. We just like to keep the fans on and window partly open to keep the rooms fresh when they aren’t being used” 

“Nah it vwas fine. Didn’t mean to sleep that long” Cronus admitted. “I could smell the flowvers outside the vwindow from the air that came in. That vwas nice. It feels like spring is truly here”

“Yeah, me and Equius are going to show you around the gardens once you’re done with lunch; you’ll love them! Everything is flowering this time of year! And we’ll take you around the house too. It’s pretty big. I can’t wait to show you the nursery. I saw pictures of Crokri’s room on Trollbook and Bubblr and it was so adorable. It gave me ideas for when we made the triplet’s room” she smiled. “Once you guys finish eating that, I’ll give you some carrot cake. And then we can hang out” 

“Sounds good” Cronus smiled. He had a bigger portion than Kankri as he was taller and larger than him. He ate large forkfuls of cheesy pasta “I can see vwhy tiny cherry liked this, it’s good. Did you make it from scratch?” 

Aradia chewed her cake and nodded “Yeah, three different types of cheese and some powdered flavouring. I’m glad you like it. Actually, we tend to use anything we grow on the farm to make food with. It saves on groceries and its all fresh. And we don’t use pesticides or anything. It’s all organically grown. We get a good price for the stuff we sell” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Vwe have a small vweggie and fruit patch at home in the garden” Cronus looked over some of the painted Easter pages. “These are really nice. Vwe’ll havwe to put some of ‘em on the fridge and vwalls. Vwhat else did you get up to vwhile vwe were napping?”

Aradia grinned “Oh, well, we played with the play doh on the kitchen floor for a good hour or so. Then we did the paintings and then colouring. We had lunch and then we played a bit more in the playpen in the lounge room. He loves his new toys and books. He did the wooden puzzle over and over, and we read one short book and one long one. He’s quite the interactive reader. He asked me ‘What’s that?’ and pointed at colours and animals. It was really fun reading together. The illustrations were good too” 

Kankri smiled “Yes, we read a lot at home. He’s picking up words and things very quickly. We read a couple of books a day and every night we have a bedtime story. I’m very pleased with his progress so far. In fact, I think he’s ahead of his age with literacy. A lot of his toys and things are educational. I want to prepare him well for when he goes to school. Cronus is more relaxed with education but we compromise”

“Kids learn by playing. You don’t havwe to push ‘em to be academic vwhen they’re young. There’s plenty of time for that later. So I just play vwith him and havwe fun and make memories, but I don’t really try to teach him stuff. I dunno, I say vwhat things are or vwhat vwe’re doing. It’s kinda surprising howv much he can understand. If you say a simple sentence or command, he’ll respond to it, evwen though he can’t talk much yet”. 

Kankri had finished his pasta. He started in on his cake which Aradia brought over, sipping the rest of his juice slowly “Mm. There’s so much going on inside the little ones. They can’t verbalise everything they think and feel yet. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind, especially when he’s playing and babbling to himself” he chuckled. “Despite our different parenting styles, I think we’re doing okay as parents. We’re really just doing the best we can. I’m nervous about letting him mix with other kids though. With his immune system being weak, it’s just too nerve wracking to risk him being exposed. He’s already caught a number of colds and tummy bugs up till now, no matter how careful we are. Especially when he was teething and putting everything in his mouth. Unfortunately, it means he’s a little far behind in socialising and interacting with others, though he does play with Mituna and Latula’s grubs; Espria and Sionic, and with Kurloz and Rufioh’s grub; Oracle. He stays with Aunty Porrim at least once a week”. 

Aradia nodded, rubbing her large belly as the food settled and the eggs wiggled and shifted inside her. “I see. Well that’s interesting you both having different parenting styles. Me and Equius are trying to be on the same page when it comes to that but we probably have different ideas about some things. It’s hard because up till now trolls didn’t have their own offspring. It’s not as intrinsic or instinctive to us as it is to humans. We have to read up, take classes, and learn as much as we can. Far different than just leaving them in the mother grub caverns to fend for themselves. I’m actually glad that’s not done anymore”

Equius walked into the kitchen then. He went and got himself a cold drink with ice cubes from the fridge dispenser and took a long gulp, sighing and wiping his mouth politely. “Hey there. Just finished grooming and feeding the horses. The vegetable garden is doing well. The strawberries look like we’ll be getting a bumper crop from them. Are you guys ready to come see the gardens and grounds yet?” 

“I’ll stay here with Crokri” Aradia offered. “In case he wakes up and cries” 

Cronus stood as she started collecting plates and bowls and putting them in the dishwasher, taking his piece of cake and starting in on it. “Nah, it’s okay. He normally sleeps about tvwo hours. I think vwe got time to go vwander around and enjoy the daylight” he smiled. 

“Well okay, if you’re sure” Aradia said. 

The four of them headed outside through the back door of the sun room. The sun room/observatory was glass and was filled with indoor flowering plants. There were some garden furniture/outdoor comfy couches and recliners along with a table and chairs. 

“Sometimes it’s fun to sit out here and look at the garden, or when it gets dark, see the stars” Equius commented, leading them through the door of the observatory and out to a beautiful country garden. Flowers were blooming everywhere and there were butterflies and bees droning around. The lavender and roses smelled wonderful. There was a bird bath and a 3 tiered water fountain, which birds were swimming in and drinking from. 

The garden path was made of mossy slate rocks of different colours, different than the small pebbles that filled the paths in front of the house. Everyone talked while Equius and Aradia explained about different parts of the garden and what they’d had to do to get it to its current state. Then talk turned back to the holiday. 

Equius commented “We’re thinking of hiding the eggs for Crokri in the early morning. What time does he usually wake up?” 

“Around six or seven o clock most mornings. Sometimes we get a sleep in till 8 or 9 but that’s rarely. And sometimes we get the 5 am start, which is fun” Kankri laughed. “Oh these plum trees are lovely; so much blossom! And they smell so pretty”

“Actually that one’s an apple tree. But the others are plums” Equius replied, pointing them out. “We have a lot of different fruit trees in the orchards. Would you like to help harvest some of the produce later? And that’s fine if he wakes up early. Aradia sleeps in a bit but I’m always up around five or five thirty. Got to take care of all the horses and ponies and prepare before people turn up for lessons. I can easily go round hiding eggs during morning chores” 

“No I want to help! I’ll get up too. I can always nap later in the day” Aradia protested. 

Equius looked at her with concern “All right love, but take it easy; I don’t want you putting any stress on yourself” he smiled at her. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be fine” she grinned back. “I’m made of tougher stuff than I look” she said, patting her large belly. 

Kankri had his phone out and was taking photos and videos of the garden, while Cronus was taking the occasional photo on his. 

“Well this garden is like the secret garden or something! It’s amazing. I can see your kids playing out here for hours when they’re old enough” Kankri remarked as they kept walking around. “And sure, harvesting sounds fun. Cronus and I don’t mind lending a hand”

Cronus nodded “Yeah, count us in” 

Equius nodded “All right then, thanks. And yes, we built all this with them in mind. It took a lot of hard work and we have to get help to maintain it but it’s so rewarding. You can really get in touch with nature and feel refreshed here. It is energising for the spirit. I don’t know if you noticed but here” Equius paused to open a gate and let them through. 

“The back garden is enclosed to keep kids safe. So they can’t wander to the water features or get lost. The pond has got mesh over it anyway, but it’s just a safety precaution. We don’t have to put in a pool either because the river is a short walk away. We often take the horses on treks down to there in summer, and take groups of people there for picnics. All good fun!” he rubbed his hands together, grinning at memories of last summer’s camps, picnics and treks. 

“Sounds idyllic! You guys havwe it pretty good here. And all your hard vwork on the gardens and grounds really pays off” Cronus commented with appreciation. “Yeah, you’re right; this place is like an escape from the modern vworld. But there’s no beach, and I gotta be close to the beach. Otherwise vwe’d probably movwe out somevwhere like this. I dunno”

“Mmm” Kankri hummed thoughtfully as they walked the paths and viewed the garden and flowers. “I don’t know; I love going to the mall and getting some retail therapy, and the library and salon…and the café. And going to the beach together is good. I don’t know if I could live so far out, even though it is beautiful” he smiled. “There’s something to be said for the lifestyle and health benefits though. We’ll probably come back to visit a lot” he chuckled. “But the sub-urban lifestyle feels more right for me” 

“I hope you do come back” Equius smiled, “We don’t get many visitors, although we’ve gotten to know some of the locals by now. It’s nice to have you guys here. In summer we have a fourth of July party with a bonfire with some fireworks. You’re welcome to come to that if you’re both free then. There’ll be the neighbours and their kids along, so it should be pretty lively”.

They kept conversing as they walked around, enjoying themselves as their chatter filled the air. 

They returned to the fenced in part of the back garden after wandering around and admiring the flowers, hidden alcoves, walking paths and peaceful areas. Aradia and Kankri had picked a bouquet of flowers to put in the house; daffodils, sweet pea, tulips, ranunculus, roses, peonies, lilacs and more. 

Aradia went inside and put the new bouquet on the hallway dresser. She also peeked on Crokri, who was still sleeping soundly. 

Kankri ducked in to get his iPad from his bag and they sat around at one of the garden tables in the sunshine and breeze, watching the flowers and birds. Kankri opened his Trollbook and his photos and started to show off pictures of Crokri when he was still a grub, before his moult. “And this was his very first Easter” he said adoringly, showing them the ipad. 

Crokri was lying in an Easter basket with eggs and pastel-coloured, shredded nesting paper. He was dressed in a little bunny outfit that was knitted; the hat having bunny ears and the diaper cover with a fluffy pom pom tail. Crokri was hugging a stuffed carrot while lying slightly curled on his side. He looked adorable. 

“We got pictures taken at the family photo place. They were fantastic. Aunty Porrim made this outfit for him” He flicked slowly through some more “And this is when he was still teething, so that’s why he’s always gnawing on something in the photos; we had a lot of these gummy teethers in the fridge for a while. Oh! This little Easter romper was Porrim’s idea too. I can’t believe he’s molted into a toddler now. Time just flew by” Kankri sighed, almost sadly. 

Cronus rubbed his arm and back comfortingly. “Yeah, kids growv up fast, but hey, you captured the memories” he reminded him. “Vwe’ll nevwer lose those” he kissed his cheek and smiled at him. 

Kankri kissed back. “Yes, you’re right. But sometimes I miss our tiny grub. Oh, wait, I haven’t shown you these!”

Kankri swiped across through his iPad gallery and showed them other pictures of their child’s first Easter. Crokri being fed chocolate pudding baby food. Crokri playing with Easter eggs, then some pictures of him teething on carrot and rabbit shaped teething toys. Plus photos from when he was newborn up to one year old and his first birthday, then through his remaining grub-hood till where he turned two, and his second birthday party. There were pictures of Crokri’s cocoon and him hatching out of it freshly moulted. Aradia and Equius added Kankri and Cronus as friends on their Trollbook accounts, Aradia promising to look through the photos on their walls. 

After cooing at photos and talking for around an hour, they got up and were shown around the house. Aradia pulled Cronus to his feet “Come, come, let us show you around the house! It’s pretty impressive” she joked. 

True to their word, it was a nice rambling farmhouse, perfect for a large, active family. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, an office, and more! Equius and Aradia had a good place here where they would hope to make lifetimes of memories. The nursery was large, with three ‘princes and princess’ decorated cribs, spaced apart. It had a fairy-tale fantasy look, the walls painted with unicorns, My Little Ponies and Pegasus, all running over flowery fields and frolicking in waterfalls with fairies. There was a big fantasy castle painted in the background and the paint on the walls had highlights of glitter in it, like on the flower petals and the unicorn’s horns. The carpet was a grassy green. There were toys spread out everywhere and little play areas set up for different types of play. The lights on the ceiling were flowers made of colourful stained glass and the whole place was rainbow and enchanting. 

Equius spoke up “After seeing the rainbow theme you chose for Crokri’s nursery, we chose to go with one as well, though a bit softer and more pastel or sugary colours”

Kankri and Cronus wandered around looking at everything. “Oh it looks wonderful! This is just gorgeous. Your grubs are lucky to have such a wonderful playroom and nursery” Kankri commented. 

Cronus looked at the changing table, picking up a grub diaper “Gods I remember vwhen Crokri was tiny enough to fit these. They’re so little!” he grinned, turning it around in his hands. “Awv and the teeny tiny pacifiers” he said, putting it back and picking up a container of pacifiers that looked sized for kittens or puppies. He inspected them and put it down again. “Hey, the furniture is all shaped like castles and such too. Did you get it custom made?” 

Aradia laughed “Yep! Custom made by us! I picked the designs and Equius built them. He made all the nursery furniture. We made sure it was made of wood that’s not poisonous and is very sturdy. These pieces will last us a long time!” she grinned. “In case we have more grubs after these three. Which we probably will” 

“Ah, you say that nowv!” Cronus teased her. “Just vwait till you’re sleep deprivwed and running round like a headless chicken. Ya might change your mind” 

Equius smiled, shooting a grin towards Aradia “We’ll have to wait and see. But I think we could have more after the triplets are old enough for kindergarten. I mean, we have the space and the money, so why not fill the house with grubs? We both want a large family. Ah yes, I had fun making and painting them all up, though we did get some artists in to help do the walls” he admitted. “I’m glad you think it’s good. We can’t wait to bring the grubs in here” 

“Oh! You should keep their egg shells! I got Kankri this egg shell kit thing, vwhere you can glue the broken shards back onto a foam egg. So you can see their egg and vwhat it vwas like before they hatched” Cronus said excitedly. 

“Ooh, yes! I heard about those. I saw the one you made for Crokri on Trollbook. It’s really nice. Actually, me and Equius got a mosaic kit and we’re going to make a mosaic from the triplet’s egg shells and place it somewhere in the house or garden” she beamed. 

They went back to the living room and chatted a bit more before Aradia went to start cooking dinner early. Equius, Cronus and Kankri watched some movies from Equius and Aradia’s Netflix. The first Easter movie they picked was a new animated one with talking rabbits in it and was funny and clever despite being animated, with plenty of jokes for the adults as well as the kids. 

A while later, Cronus heard crying from somewhere in the house. It was faint and hard to notice much, sounding muffled as though coming from a house next door. Kankri started to get up but Cronus stopped him “I’ll get him, you stay put. Don’t vwant ya to miss the end of this flick, you’re clearly enjoying it”

Kankri smiled and blew a kiss to him “Thanks sweetie, you’re the best”. He happily went back to watching the movie with Equius. 

Cronus walked through the halls until he found which room it was, following the sounds of crying. He stepped into the room and went to pick up Crokri. He was standing up in the cot, clinging to the top, side and crying. 

Cronus leaned over and picked him up, cradling his warm little body close in a hug “Hey there tiny cherry, lil squirt, you’re avwake. Did you hawve a good nap?” He stroked back Crokri’s hair, tidied his headband bow and kissed his forehead. 

Crokri rubbed his eyes, still waking up. He had a case of bed head and Cronus finger combed his hair a bit. 

“Vwanna come say hi to evweryone?” He had him settled on his hip and felt the warm squishiness of a full diaper smush against his supporting arm. “But first vwe better get you changed. Looks like that bottle and lunch vwent through huh?” 

Aradia appeared with the diaper bag in hand. She handed it to Cronus and grinned “Thought you might need this. Kankri said he always does after he’s been asleep” 

Cronus took it gratefully and nodded “Yeah, he’s a little poopy, pee pee pants. But he’s super cute so that makes up for it” he laughed. “Vwe’ll be out soon. You can go back to the others and let em knowv” 

Aradia nodded and left the room. Cronus spread the changing mat on the floor and put Crokri down on it. He started to cry and fuss and Cronus made sure to give him his lovie. Crokri sucked his thumb and cuddled it, quieting down. 

Cronus pushed up the dress and ripped the diaper tabs, grabbing wipes to clean up the messy bottom. He soon had the dirty diaper off and hoisted Crokri’s legs into the air, holding his ankles with one hand. He cleaned up Crokri some more with handfuls of wipes, inspecting his smooth, light grey baby skin to make sure it was clean before rubbing on cream and sprinkling powder. He reached for another Easter diaper and slid it under Crokri, then taped it up, checked the leg gathers, and patted it before pulling his dress down. The dress didn’t really cover it at all but it looked cute. Cronus cleaned up everything, sprayed the candy spray in the room and washed his hands then picked up Crokri and brought him to the living room. “Look vwho’s avwake” 

There was a chorus of ‘aww’s’ as he brought the wiggler into the room, still looking half awake and adorable. 

Crokri wriggled to get down and then wandered around the room looking at things. He found the playpen open and crawled inside, playing with his new toys. He picked up his chicken and ran up to Cronus “Ticken. Ticken?” he held it out. 

Cronus chuckled “All right here ya go. I can tell you’re gonna get good use outta this one” he said, turning it on and placing it on the ground. The chook walked around and sang its happy song, crouching to drop eggs with a surprised sounding music. Crokri followed it around, gathering up eggs and putting them back in. He kept bringing the chicken back to be turned on again once it stopped. 

He went back into the playpen and pulled out other toys, sitting on the floor surrounded by the adults. He half watched the Easter movies that were on TV and played with his puzzle, toys and books, getting up to show them to Kankri, Cronus, or Aradia. He steered clear of Equius, still shy. Equius had reached out for a cuddle at one point and Crokri hesitated then turned his head and ran to Kankri clinging onto his leg “Mama!” 

Everyone laughed. “Aww poor Equius. Isn’t he going to get a cuddle?” Kankri asked jokingly. 

“That’s all right, it takes time to tame even the most skittish and wild of horses yet with patience and love, they come around eventually. I think that applies to people too” Equius smiled, looking at Crokri with a hint of amusement. “I may be able to resort to some type of bribery to aid my quest of befriending master Crokri” he chuckled. 

Kankri raised an eyebrow “Other than the giant Easter basket full of goodies you gave him this morning?”

Equius smiled and nodded. “Oh yes. I have plenty more in store for him. I will not stop trying until I win him over!” he joked. He then became more serious “Actually, I just want him to feel comfortable with me and Aradia. If you ever need to leave him with someone for grub sitting, or emergency, then I want to make sure this is a safe, happy place for him to come to. Our grubs will probably appreciate having a big brother to play with as well” 

“So, vwhat are you planning to do? Bribe him vwith candy?” 

“No no, too much junk food isn’t good for anyone; just pony rides, and playing together, and letting him explore with me around the house and grounds. I have a little gardening set out in the garden shed. Thought maybe the grubs could use it when they’re older but I think Crokri might also enjoy it and the grubs aren’t even hatched yet and won’t be able to use it for several years” 

He looked at Crokri “Hey Crokri, do you want to see what I’ve got outside in the garden? Come on, come with me” he encouraged, standing and beckoning for the toddler to follow. “Come see!” he said warmly. 

“Ah?” Crokri’s ears flapped forwards in interest and he tottered after Equius hesitantly, stopped and looked at his parents, then slowly walked forward a bit more. He was still hugging his lovie under his elbow. He stopped walking again and put a finger to his lip, frowning and looking from Equius to Kankri and back. “No!” he suddenly ran over to Kankri and hugged his leg, hiding his head against the pants. The adults laughed again. 

Equius couldn’t help but laugh. “Darn, foiled again! He’s onto me” he joked. “Why am I so scary?” 

Cronus shrugged “Don’t knowv. Maybe it’s cause you’re really tall or something?” 

Aradia stood up. “Okay, I have an idea. I’ll carry Crokri outside and you can show him the carrots in the garden. I assume that’s what you were going to do, to take to feed the mini ponies, right?” 

Equius grinned and nodded “Right! You know me so well. I thought that would be fun for him” he chuckled. “While it’s still sunny outside” 

Aradia looked at their guests. “Cronus and Kankri, how about you come with us and help harvest? Dinner’s a roast and it’ll take another couple of hours, so we have time” she smiled. “You guys said you were interested in harvesting some stuff earlier so are you still up for that?” 

Cronus got to his feet “Oh yeah, sure thing! Just showv us vwhere to go” he said brightly, “harvwesting sounds fun” 

Kankri stood as well “Of course, I need to get up and move around anyway. I’ve been sitting watching a movie the last hour” He picked up Crokri and handed him over to Aradia. “Come on sweetie, let’s go have a little outdoor adventure” he encouraged him, pecking his cheek and making sure he had his lovie. 

He settled into Aradia’s arms pretty well. He grinned and reached up to play with her hair “Radia! Pitty” 

She laughed “Aw thanks darling” 

They all headed back outside into the back yard, which was large but fenced, and through the side gate into the gardens. Equius lead them to the vegetable patch where carrots, tomatoes, lettuces and a few other veggies were growing. He went to get a gardening set and some baskets and containers from the garden shed. Equius walked back over and knelt down on the grass beside the veggie garden. “Crokri, do you want to see what I’ve got?” he asked, unwrapping a brand new gardening set; a little watering can and some tools. 

Aradia waddled over and crouched down with Crokri in her arms and sat on the slightly damp grass with him in her lap. “Oof. Gonna need help getting back up again” she giggled. She pointed to the garden set “Ooh, look at these! You can play with them” she told Crokri in excited tones. “You wanna play?” 

Equius got the hose and began filling the watering can with water. 

“Pway!” Crokri’s eyes lit up. He soon squirmed out of Aradia’s lap and wobbled over to the can. “OoooOO!” he marvelled, watching the water trickle in slowly. “Waaaader!” 

Cronus chuckled “Awv you’vwe done it nowv. He lovwes vwater like no tomorrowv” 

“That’s the idea” Equius smiled. He let Crokri put his hand under the trickle of water, then hold the hose to fill the watering can up. Once it was full, he picked up the little can and walked into the garden rows. “Look, Crokri…look at this!” he tipped the can and water sprinkled onto the tops of the carrot plants. 

Crokri scrambled clumsily into the garden. He toddled over and reached out for the can “Me, me!”

Equius handed the can to him, holding on until Crokri adjusted to its weight. He then let go and pointed at the plants “Can you water the plants for me? These are carrots” he said “The Easter bunny likes carrots, they are his favourite food!” 

“Ooh” Crokri said. He tottered towards the carrots and tipped up the can with both arms, looking delighted as he watched the water droplets sparkle in the sunlight and heard them pattering onto the greenery. Equius pointed to the plants beside it “Don’t give all the water to that one. Can you do this one?” 

Crokri nodded and walked over, watering the next plant. They didn’t really need watered since it rained earlier but it was a good bonding exercise. 

While Equius bonded with Crokri, Aradia got baskets and containers and began showing Cronus and Kankri how to harvest the tomatoes. “You twist them as you pick them, like this” she said, explaining how to tell a ripe one from the rest. “And keep going like that” she said “If you have any problems just ask me. I’m gonna sit over here and watch” she said.

“Fair enough, it would be hard to harvest them while pregnant” Kankri nodded understandingly “Come on Cronus, let’s pick tomatoes!” They began to pick them and fill up their baskets. 

Equius helped Crokri water plants till the watering can was empty. Then he got one of the other tools; the garden fork and the garden spade “Now Crokri, watch this. I’ll show you where the carrots are!” he grinned. He dug up a carrot and pulled it out of the ground by the stalk. A clump of orange carrots were revealed and he shook the mud and dirt off them. “Ta da!” 

Crokri looked amazed. He clapped his hands together clumsily “Ooo! Cawwats! Yay!” 

Equius grinned. “Yes, and there are plenty more where that came from. Do you want to dig some out?” 

He held the handle of the garden fork to Crokri. Crokri took it and nodded “Kay!” He crouched down and looked at the plants. Equius pointed to the base of a cluster of greenery, where the top of a carrot could be seen poking out of the ground “Here, dig here” 

Crokri dug the fork into the soft soil around the carrot, digging a small hole until the ground was loose. Equius guided his hand to grasp the stalks at the base “Good job! Now, pull! Pull!” he encouraged and together they pulled the carrots out of the ground. “Shake em! That’s it, you have to shake the dirt off. Shake, shake, shake!” 

Crokri laughed and giggled, shaking the carrots as hard as he could. “Sake, sake, sake!” 

Equius watched him with delight, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement “That’s it, good boy. Now, put it with the other carrots. Yes, good job” he picked up the garden trowel. “Let’s get some more out” 

“Nyeah!” 

They dug up the whole row of carrots and shook them off. Crokri mainly helped a little bit while Equius did most of the work. Then Equius turned the hose back on and they laid the carrots on the lawn to rinse them. Crokri got to hold the hose. Equius then picked up a plant and rinsed off the carrots under the running water. He turned off the hose once they were finished washing all the carrots. 

“Good, now that they’re all clean, we have to cut the stalks. I’ll do this bit” he grabbed a pair of garden snippers from the shed and began to snip the carrot stalks a few inches from the tops. Once they were all snipped, he dried them off with some paper towels he kept in the shed. He then started putting them into a basket. Crokri watched him and followed him around, toddling everywhere. He helped pick up carrots and put them into the basket. “Cawwats yummy” he peeped. 

Cronus and Kankri were still picking tomatoes but they’d been watching Crokri and Equius the whole time. “Looks like you two are getting along pretty well” Kankri remarked. 

“You all are doing a great job” Aradia commented, rubbing her belly. “I think that’s enough tomatoes for now guys. Let’s bring them inside to wash and store”. 

She reached up her arms and made grabby hands at Equius as Cronus and Kankri stood up with their full baskets. “Help me up?”

“Coming honey” Equius walked over and helped pull her to her feet, then hugged and kissed her. “Think my plan’s working?” he asked, glancing over at the toddler who was poking the basket of carrots. 

“Yep! It’s working great. Me and the others are going back inside to prep the tomatoes. Want us to bring him back in with us?” 

“No, no, I want to take him down to the ponies to feed them some carrots. Then we’ll come inside and leave some carrots for the Easter bunny tonight” 

“Okay, cool!” 

“In that case, do you mind if I come with you?” Kankri asked Equius. “If he freaks out it’ll be easier to calm him down” 

Equius nodded “Sure, I don’t mind. But who’s going to carry your tomatoes?” 

Cronus took the baskets off Kankri, carrying all four on his arms. “Me. Vwioletbloods are strong. This is no problem” he chuckled. 

Equius and Kankri thanked him and waved as he and Aradia walked back towards the house, while Kankri picked up Crokri and walked with Equius towards the horse paddocks. They came to a small paddock filled with the tiniest ponies Kankri had ever seen. “Oh my cod these are adorable! They’re just the right size for a toddler” 

“Yeah, they’re a big hit with the little kids” Equius smiled, noticing his use of the seadweller’s fish pun. “These cuties get lots of attention. We do riding lessons too” 

Equius put the basket of carrots down as ponies ran up to the fence, nickering and making whinnies in a friendly manner. Their ears flicked forwards, curious and eager for carrots. Equius laughed and reached over and petted them “Hey there little ones. All right all right, who wants a treat?” he cooed to them. 

Equius held out a carrot to Crokri. “Here Crokri, you want to feed them? Come get the carrot” 

Crokri looked nervous as Kankri placed him down on the ground. He walked over and took the carrot. Equius picked up another one. He held his palm flat “Now, you feed them like this. Hold it out to the horsey” he moved his hand over and a velvety muzzle poked through the fence and took it from his hand, crunching it loudly. 

Crokri squealed and walked over, holding up his carrot in his fist. He gasped as a pony leaned over the fence and bit the top off, making the tot squeal with laughter. 

Equius reached into the basket and got another carrot “Okay let’s feed Sprinkles. Here, we hold out our hand nice and flat, and move it towards her – crunch! She’s got it!” he grinned as the little dappled pony took the carrot in her mouth and chewed it up. Equius reached over and unpeeled Crokri’s little fist, helping him flatten his hand out. “Here honey, you do it like this” He then guided his little hand towards the ponies. Cocoa leaned over and snaffled the carrot and Crokri laughed and squeaked, snatching his hand back at the whiskery velvet of the horse’s nose. Equius and Kankri laughed too. 

Soon, Crokri was grabbing carrots and feeding them to the ponies on his own. Kankri and Equius fed a few of them but mostly let the tot have his fun feeding them. After all the ponies had a few carrots each, Equius guided his hand to touch the muzzle of the nearest pony. “Here, you want to pet them? This is Sprinkles. She loves being petted” 

Crokri’s eyes were wide as he felt her smooth hair and awkwardly rubbed his hand on her face. Equius guided his hand up to her mane and helped him pet her on top of her head. 

Crokri grinned in delight and began petting her on his own without help. He reached out and stroked her muzzle then the side of her neck. “Nice pony, nice pony”

Equius kept an eye on all the ponies to make sure none tried to nip, but they were all well trained and knew not to nip the little kids so he didn’t think it would be a problem. After Crokri had petted all of them and fed them some spring grass, Equius spoke up “Hey Crokri, do you want to ride one of the ponies?” 

He glanced at Kankri, checking to see if it was okay. Kankri nodded and smiled. Equius grinned. “All right. You two stay here and pet them. I’ll go and get the saddle and lead rope” he got up and climbed over the fence into the paddock. Equius went to the stables at the far right side of the paddock and got the tack. He returned and looked at the mini ponies. “Now, which one do you want to ride?” 

Kankri moved closer to the toddler and placed a reassuring hand on his lower back as he asked him “Crokri, which pony do you want to ride? Do you want to ride one?” 

He paused and looked at them all. He nodded shyly. Crokri sucked on his fingers “Mmmm..” he made thoughtful noises. “Dat” he pointed at Sprinkles. 

“Sprinkles? Okay” Equius smiled and stepped closer to her “Good choice. Sprinkles is a favourite among the little ones. She’s very placid and easy going. In fact”, he said as he started to saddle her up and attach her halter and lead rope “She’s a little too laid back. Getting her to do anything beyond a walking pace is a struggle” he chuckled. He stood and reached over the fence for Crokri, holding his arms out “Come here sweetie. I’ll help you”. 

Kankri picked him up and handed him across to Equius. Crokri made a small scared noise but Kankri soothed him “It’s okay baby. You’re going to ride the pony! Isn’t that fun?”

Equius sat Crokri on the pony’s back and helped guide his hands to hold the parts of the saddle made for kids to grab onto. He put Crokri’s feet in the stirrups. He then started to lead Sprinkles away from the fence towards a more open part of the paddock, clicking his tongue at her. 

Crokri held on and gasped as Sprinkles started walking. He then started to giggle and bounce a little in place. Equius stood in the middle and led Sprinkles around in a circle. She walked around in a circle, already used to this by now, calm and happy. 

Crokri was overjoyed and in awe. He just sat and looked around. He let go of the saddle with one hand and leaned forwards to pat her neck, stroking the silky coat. 

Kankri recorded video and took photos on his phone “Wow, look at you, Crokri! You’re such a big boy. Is that fun?” 

Equius led Sprinkles around in the circle three times clockwise and three times anticlockwise, then led her all along the perimeter of the paddock fence. Then he slowed her to a halt and went to pick Crokri up. “Okay, all finished. Ride’s over munchkin” He cuddled Crokri on his hip and led Sprinkles over to the side of the fence so he could hand the child over to his mother. 

Once Crokri was handed over, he made desperate little whimper noises and reached for the pony “More, more!” 

Kankri patted his back “Sorry, no more sweetie. Sprinkles is tired and she needs to rest” 

Crokri started to cry. “Mooore!” 

Kankri looked pleadingly at Equius for help. 

“Well, Sprinkles does need to be brushed after we take off her tack. Does Crokri want to help brush her?” he offered. 

That did the trick. Crokri stopped crying and nodded with tears still in his eyes “Nyeah” he sniffled and rubbed at his face. Kankri pulled some tissues out of his pocket and wiped Crokri’s face. He then handed the wiggler back over to Equius. “There you go. You help Equius brush the pony, okay?” 

Equius and Kankri both smiled when Crokri nodded. Equius turned and walked towards the stables, Crokri on one hip and his other hand leading Sprinkles. He led her into the clean, dry stable and put Crokri down nearby. He then tied her lead rope to a post and took off her saddle. He grabbed two brushes, one big one, and one small enough for a child to hold. Equius went down on one knee beside Crokri, alongside Sprinkles and began to demonstrate how to brush her. “Now, you brush her like this, see? Brush the pony” he showed him. “Brush, brush, brush. You brush sideways, just like this” 

Crokri nodded and stepped close to Sprinkles, clumsily copying Equius. He brushed her sideways, along the way her hair grew. Equius did most of the job but Crokri enjoyed helping out. He petted Sprinkles while Equius cleaned the brushes and put them away. Equius turned around again and paused, then smiled at the sight of Crokri with his arms around Sprinkle’s neck, giving her a cuddle. Crokri kissed her muzzle twice and petted her some more. Equius went to undo her halter and slide it off of her head before hanging it up. “All right Sprinkles, you’re free to go” he patted her side gently. 

Sprinkles didn’t leave. She turned around and nuzzled her head on Crokri, before mouthing him gently with her lips, making him giggle. She nudged him again, almost knocking him over. Sprinkles nickered, taking the tot by surprise with the gusty noise. But a second later he was giggling. 

“Say bye bye Sprinkles. Bye bye” Equius said, waving at her. Sprinkles then lifted her head and happily walked out of the stables, going to join the other ponies. Crokri looked disappointed “More? More?” 

Equius picked him up “No more for now, biscuit. You need to get back to your mommy” he booped Crokri’s nose with his finger. Crokri giggled. Equius carried him out of the stable. He looked at Crokri’s sad face as the wiggler waved a hand limply at the pony and as he was walking across the paddock he had an idea. He stopped walking and lifted Crokri up, placing him on his shoulders and holding his ankles. “How about I be the pony for a little while? How about that?” he made a nickering noise and started jogging slowly around the paddock. Crokri made a scared sound and grabbed onto Equius’ horns. But then after a moment he started to giggle. He laughed as Equius trotted around the paddock with him and eventually headed over to Kankri. Equius lifted Crokri down from his shoulders and on a whim, he spun around in a circle, spinning Crokri around. The little one laughed and squealed. Equius stopped and handed him over to Kankri. 

“I think my plan was a success” he grinned “Crokri really liked Sprinkles and I’m not surprised because everyone falls in love with her” he smiled, climbing over the fence to join them. He picked up the basket with the remaining carrots “Shall we head back to the house now? The sun’s starting to go down and it’ll be dark soon” 

Kankri took the grinning Crokri and nodded “Sure. Thank you for playing with him. He had a blast” he chuckled. “Now you won’t be able to keep him away from the ponies. He’s going to want to come back tomorrow” 

“That’s all right. I can let him ride for longer next time. I just didn’t want to push it his first time” Equius said as they started walking back. “I’m glad he had fun. He seems to be less scared of me now, too” 

Kankri chuckled “Yes, but I’m afraid you’ve dug yourself a hole of sorts. He’s going to want to ride on your shoulders and be spun around more” 

“That’s okay. I’ll play with him when we get back. It’s nicer than being feared and or disliked” He opened the gate to the back yard and let Kankri go through first. Equius made sure to close and lock it. He then opened the door once they reached the house. 

They stepped inside to a delicious aroma inside the house, wafting from the kitchen. 

Aradia and Cronus were both sitting in the living room watching TV. Aradia looked up as they walked in “Ah, you’re back. How did it go?”

Kankri smiled “Crokri loved the ponies. He fed them, petted them and even went for a little ride. And he helped Equius brush the one he rode. He’s also warmed up to Equius a little” he paused “What did you do with all the tomatoes?” 

Aradia spoke “Oh, we just put them all in the fridge. They’re fully ripe and they’ll keep several days. I’m going to make them into sauces and things to use them up though; that was a lot of tomatoes. Probably make them into salsa and sauces and put those in the freezer” she said “Dinner will be ready in half an hour” 

Cronus interjected “Yeah you shoulda seen the size of their fridge. It’s like a bag of holding; bigger inside than it looks on the outside. I vwas surprised but all those tomatoes fit!” 

“Oh, speaking of harvest, I have an idea” Equius said, still holding the basket of carrots. “Does Crokri want to leave some carrot sticks for the Easter bunny?” 

Crokri’s fins flapped forwards. He looked at Equius with a smile and wide eyes, bouncing a little in his mother’s arms. Kankri watched his face “I think that’s a yes” he replied. “Do you want to make carrot sticks to leave for the Easter bunny tonight?” 

Crokri nodded. “Nyeah” he paused and looked around “Bwankie?” 

“Oh. Your lovie. It’s probably in here somewhere. Did you bring it outside?” 

Cronus got up and walked over, handing it to Crokri. “There ya go. You dropped it vwhile you vwere playing earlier. But here it is, safe and sound” he winked at Kankri who shot him a grateful look. 

Crokri cuddled it tight and put his thumb in his mouth. Kankri immediately pulled it back out “No no, honey. No no. That’s icky. You can get germs. Here, suck your paci” he picked up the pacifier dangling on its lanyard clipped to Crokri’s Easter dress. He pushed it into Crokri’s mouth. 

Crokri made a short, sharp succession of upset noises followed by a muffled squeal/scream that reached a very high note, flapping his hands as he started to throw a small tantrum, before it subsided and he settled into suckling on the pacifier. 

Kankri sighed in relief. He’d been rubbing his back and rocking slightly. “That’s better. Good boy. Can’t let you put your fingers in your mouth after you’ve been playing outside in the dirt”

“I’ll help him wash his hands before we prepare the carrots” Equius offered. “He’ll need to wash them before dinner anyway” he started to walk out of the room and Kankri followed with Crokri in his arms. 

They made it to the kitchen and Equius put the basket of carrots down on the bench. He reached out to take Crokri from Kankri and Kankri handed him over. Equius took him to the sink and turned the tap on “Okay small bean, let’s make some carrot sticks. But let’s wash our hands. Can you wash your hands? Put them in the water. That’s right”

Crokri put his hands out under the water and giggled. He loved water. He was already reaching for it before Equius finished speaking. 

Equius guided his hands to the pump bottle of liquid soap beside the sink and pressed some out for him, dropping it on the tiny hands. He then helped Crokri rub them together to make bubbles. A sweet floral smell filled the air. “Rub them together; make bubbles, that’s it! Now we rinse….there you go, good boy” He finished washing the tot’s hands and dried them off for him on some paper kitchen towels. 

“I’m surprised at how easy that was” he commented, smiling at Crokri. 

Kankri smirked “I’m not. We’ve been teaching him to wash his hands ever since he moulted. He knows the routine by now. I usually wash his hands before eating or after playing outside, and I wipe them after every diaper change. He doesn’t always want to wash his hands but he knows how to do it, with assistance” 

Equius turned his attention to the carrots. “He’s a smart boy. Now, let’s get these carrots” he walked over to the basket and let Crokri lean down to pick some out. The toddler picked out two carrots; one in each hand. Equius sat him on the bench with his legs hanging over the edge. Kankri stayed close to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Equius got a peeler out and began peeling the carrots quickly. “First, we peel them” he peeled his two carrots then held his hand out to Crokri “Can I peel those carrots, young master?” 

Crokri giggled behind his paci and handed a carrot over, watching Equius peel it. He then handed the other one over. Crokri watched Equius get a knife and chopping board and cut up the carrots. He put them on a plate. 

Equius offered the plate to Crokri “How about we do a taste test before putting them out for the Easter bunny?” 

Crokri pulled out his paci and picked up a carrot stick, putting it in his mouth sideways and biting down. He crunched on it loudly, chewing open mouthed.

“Yaaaay, we know what carrot sticks are” Kankri cheered softly, smiling at his son eating something healthy. 

Crokri picked up another and held it out to Kankri “Mama?” Kankri took it and bit it politely “Thank you sweetie. That’s yummy” Kankri looked at Equius “Wow, these are so full of flavour. It’s very sweet” 

Equius smiled “Thanks. Yeah, it’s always nice to try home grown produce. You really notice the difference from store bought items” 

He looked at Crokri “Okay, so where should we put these carrot sticks? How about the back garden?” 

Crokri nodded and took another bite of his carrot stick. “Uh huh” 

Kankri and Equius laughed. “All right then, come with me, let’s put them in the garden” 

The two took Crokri to the garden and gave him the plate of carrot. They watched him toddle over to a garden bench and place the plate down on the seat, grabbing a handful of carrot sticks before toddling back over to his mother and friend. Kankri had snapped a few photos of him leaving the plate as well as taking some carrots. He chuckled at his son’s actions. 

“All right. It’s nearly time for dinner. Let’s go and play until dinner’s ready” Equius said, picking up Crokri. 

They headed back inside to the living room and Equius got down on the floor and played with Crokri. First, the toddler showed him all his new toys. Then Crokri climbed onto his back and Equius piggybacked him around the living room, then went to all fours and gave him pony rides. Crokri decided to grab Equius’ hair to hold on with and shake it, shouting “Giddy up, giddy up!” 

The adults laughed watching them. Equius was a good sport and made pony noises to make Crokri laugh. It was very entertaining for everyone. 

Aradia’s phone alarm went off. She wiped some tears of merriment from her eyes and pushed herself up with a grunt “Oof. Okay, I think dinner’s ready. Everyone come to the kitchen when you’re ready”

Equius stood up, a bit worn out. He tried to fix his hair, finger combing it. 

Cronus picked up Crokri and cuddled him close. “Thanks for playing vwith him, Eq. I can tell he enjoyed it. I’m glad he’s vwarmed up to you. Knewv he vwould. But sometimes it takes him a vwhile. The bribery helped a lot!” he chuckled. 

They headed into the kitchen together and Kankri washed his hands before helping Aradia clear all of Crokri’s watercolour picture book pages off the kitchen table. Equius insisted Aradia sit down and take it easy for the rest of the night. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit, leaning down to kiss her and rub her belly “Thanks for cooking dinner, love. You take it easy for the rest of the night. I’ll take care of everything” 

Aradia beamed “Okay honey. Thank you. I am kind of tired” she covered a yawn, feeling loved and happy. 

Equius took the roast out of the oven and carved it, then brought over the plate of carved meat, the gravy boat, the baking trays of roast vegetables, and the container of minted peas. He placed jugs of water and juice down as well as plates, cutlery and glasses. They were all finally seated at the table and Equius paused “Okay, let’s give thanks and then we can dig in” he said. He bowed his head, clasping his hands together “Dear gods, thank you for this food. Amen” 

After that, Equius began serving everybody, using tongs and serving spoons to fill people’s plates. Crokri was sat on Cronus’ lap. 

“Oh I’m sorry. We don’t have a highchair big enough for Crokri. All we have are the tiny grub chairs that clip onto the table” Aradia said, taking notice. 

Cronus waved her worries aside. “Nah, don’t vworry about it. Crokri’s fine. He can just share off my plate” he said casually. He cut a little piece of roast meat off and dipped it in gravy before holding it out to Crokri to take. 

The wiggler did the same pincer grab that he’d done earlier that day with Aradia’s pasta, and popped the meat bit into his mouth, chewing away at it. “Mm, mm, mmm!” he mumbled as he kicked his legs back and forth, chewing the meat. 

They laughed. “Is it good baby?” Kankri asked. “Good boy. You eat it up” 

Cronus cut up little bites of the other pieces of food and handed small finger food portions to Crokri to eat. He somehow managed to get forkfuls of food into his own mouth while feeding Crokri in between. Crokri got messy, dripping gravy and bits of food on his dress, getting it all over his hands and around his mouth. Kankri noticed and tutted “Darn, I knew I forgot something; we should have put his bib on before eating” he said. 

“Eh don’t stress about it. Little kids are messy. He’ll be all right. I’ll clean him up after he’s finished. He needs to take a bath before B. E. D. anyvway” Cronus said, spelling out the word bed, because Crokri knew what it meant otherwise. 

Equius and Aradia looked amused “Ah, so he’s not a fan of going to sleep then?” Aradia questioned. 

“What baby is?” Kankri asked. “We have a routine but no, he doesn’t like going to sleep at all. It means the fun is over for the day and he can’t stay up and keep playing. He loves his bath though” he smiled, looking at his messy boy. “Which is good. Although he does flood the bathroom. I hope that’s not a problem. He just loves to splash” 

Aradia shook her head “No, no, it’s fine. Not a problem at all. The bathroom across the hall from your room has a bathtub in it and it’s fully stocked with towels and everything, so you can use that to bathe him”

Crokri looked up from munching a piece of crunchy potato “Baff?” 

Cronus chuckled softly “No svweetie, not yet. You gotta finish your dinner first and havwe some playtime vwhile it goes dowvn” 

Crokri picked up a pea between forefinger and thumb in the pincer hold and squished it. Green mush came out. 

“Oi! Don’t squish my peas!” Cronus mock scolded. It was a vegetable Crokri didn’t like, hence he was playing with it. 

Crokri laughed, making all the adults smile as his happy amused laughter filled the kitchen. He grabbed a small handful of peas and squished them, green mush oozing between his fingers. 

“Oi! I said stop that!” Cronus playfully scolded again, which only made him laugh harder. 

Kankri got up, after pushing his plate away “All right. I think someone’s had enough now that he’s playing with his food. Here Cronus, give him to me. I’ll clean him up” he walked over and took the still giggling Crokri from his father’s lap, walking over to the sink and sitting him on the benchtop in front of him. Kankri grabbed some paper towels and wetted them under the tap before wiping Crokri’s hands, arms, face and neck. 

Aradia got up “Oh here, Kankri, I’ll get you a clean cloth” she opened a cupboard under the sink and took out a new cloth, wetting it and handing it to him. Kankri thanked her and cleaned up the wiggler more easily. 

Aradia rubbed her belly and covered a burp “Ah, that dinner was good. I’m so full” she sighed happily. “We have ice cream for dessert if anyone’s interested after our meal goes down” 

They cleared up the dishes, leaving Equius to put away the leftovers and stack the dishwasher. Kankri and Cronus took Crokri back to the living room to play and run around while they sat on a sofa and watched television. Aradia followed them and watched tv as well. There was another Easter movie starting so they all watched that. Equius soon joined them after wiping down the table and making sure the kitchen was tidy. 

Crokri half watched the movie while tottering around and playing with his books and toys. 

Aradia got up after about an hour and came back with packs of ice creams on sticks. Cronus watched Crokri’s eyes grow wide as he looked at the ice cream. “Uh oh, somebody else vwants ice cream” 

Aradia giggled “That’s okay. I thought that might be the case, so I brought him one. With a bowl” she said. She handed out ice creams to everyone and as the rustle of wrappers being opened sounded, she tore open an ice cream for Crokri and placed it in a plastic bowl with kiddie designs on it. 

Kankri got up and grabbed something from the diaper bag; a large bib and some wet wipes. He walked over and fastened the bib around Crokri’s neck. Crokri didn’t seem to care. He picked up the ice cream in both hands and took a big bite. “MmMMM!” 

Kankri and Aradia laughed “Is that good little buddy? It’s nice, huh?” she said, taking a bite of hers, though she held it by the wooden stick unlike Crokri who held it like a sandwich. 

Kankri took neat little bites of his. 

Once the adults had finished their dessert, Crokri had smeared ice cream all over himself. He had dripped it on his bib and lap, all down his arms and all over his face, as well as on the carpet. Being full after half of it, he decided he’d had enough and handed it off to Cronus to finish. Kankri then started wiping their son with the wet wipes, much to Crokri’s displeasure. He whined and tried to squirm away. Kankri noticed the drips on the carpet “Oh, Aradia, I’m sorry, he’s got some on the carpet” 

She waved a hand “It’s okay, it’s just vanilla. It won’t stain. I’ll just go get a wet cloth and wipe it up” she went to the kitchen and returned, then kneeled to dab up the ice cream dribbles. She got the floor clean and then started to giggle “Equius…” she asked playfully “Help me!” 

Equius got up and pulled her to her feet. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, setting her down and taking the cloth “You relax. I’ll clean up” he told her. True to his word, he took the cloth plus all the empty wrappers and sticks, as well as Crokri’s bowl of melted ice cream and chocolate. He washed his hands and sat back down on the couch beside Aradia, starting to give her a foot massage.

“Mmm that feels nice” Aradia sighed “My feet have been swollen lately” 

“I remember doing that for Kanny. Sometimes I still do it” Cronus remarked fondly. “Kanks givwes a great shoulder massage too”

“Yes, well it doesn’t hurt to look after each other” Kankri commented airily. “I love your back massages” 

Cronus and Kankri watched the rest of the movie together, occasionally chatting with Equius and Aradia. Crokri ran around playing. He crawled under the coffee table with his rabbit toy and played under there for a while, then played in and out of the playpen. Of course, he kept coming back to the adults for help or to show them things. He sometimes watched parts of the movie as well. His attention span was still too short to watch an entire film, which meant he could watch the same film or TV episode over and over and drive his parents crazy. 

Eventually the movie finished. Kankri quietly got up and went to check Crokri who was in the middle of playing. His diaper was full and sagging and there was a funky smell around him. “Here honey, let me check your diaper. Uh oh, someone’s messy. Did you poop your pants?” Kankri asked, playful and slightly teasing. He picked up the toddler. “Come on, let’s get you changed. You’re soaked and messy” he carried the toddler over to the diaper bag and got out his pretty changing mat before laying him down on it. 

Crokri whined and pouted “Blankie, blankie” 

Kankri looked around and saw it on the floor. “It’s on the floor over there. Hold on, we’ll get it in a minute. Let me clean your bum first” he untaped the diaper tabs with twin rips and pulled the front open and down, grabbing some wipes. “Sorry baby. I should have checked you earlier. I was so absorbed in that movie” Kankri said, tutting at his oversight “You were nearly about to leak. Good thing they make diapers so absorbent these days” he said, wiping the messy area. He was careful to clean the baby from front to back. He cleaned off as much as he could, again using the squishy diaper to scrape off most of it before attacking the rest with wipes which he dropped in the used diaper once they were done. 

Once Crokri’s skin was all clean, Kankri applied anti-rash cream and powder then taped a new diaper on, making sure the leak guards were correct and that it fit properly. He disposed the old one into the odour neutralising plastic bag, tying it off. He cleaned everything up and cleaned his hands and Crokri’s, then sprayed some of the candy scented spray in the air. “Sorry about the smell everyone. We had a big poo” he said, picking up Crokri and kissing his cheek. “I hope you feel better now, mister Crokri” 

Crokri smiled and leaned his head on Kankri’s shoulder with a big yawn “Poop” he mumbled. He pointed across the room “Blankie” 

Aradia and Equius chuckled. “It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll be dealing with plenty of that once the grubs hatch” Aradia said. “Phew, that’s stinky!” she waved her hand in the air at the smell that was filling the room. It had sort of been contained over in the far area that Kankri was changing Crokri in but it had begun to spread. The candy spray was starting to do its job though. 

Cronus got up and stretched. “Ahhh. Vwell, I better go run a b a t h for him. It’s getting near that time of night” he said, checking his wristwatch. “That vwas a good movwie. Surprisingly good!” he said “Computer animation has really come a long vway; the Easter bunny and eggs looked real; and then all those baby bunnies, gah so cute!” 

“Yes, I quite enjoyed it as well” Equius added. He stood up “I might go and get a cup of tea. Anyone else want one?” 

Aradia raised her hand “Me please. Oh, wait. No, can I help you bath Crokri?” she asked. “I’ll have a cup of tea later in bed” 

Kankri had walked over and picked up Crokri’s lovie, handing it to him. “Well, I would have one. If you’re going to help Cronus bathe him then I might take Equius up on that offer”

“Sure. That’s fine” Equius said. 

Cronus nodded “Givwe him here. I’ll bath him vwith Ara and then vwe can start his b e d time routine”

Kankri went and handed Crokri to Cronus. “Don’t forget his night time diaper and pjs, oh and the baby bath wash”

“I’ll just bring the vwhole diaper bag” Cronus answered, going over to get it. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the lingering smell but it wasn’t that bad since the spray was working its magic. 

Kankri nodded “All right, well, put it up somewhere he won’t get it wet, like on the sink” 

“Kay babe, I got it” Cronus replied nonchalantly “You ready for your bath, Squirt?” 

Crokri’s eyes had lit up the moment he heard the word ‘bath’ and he was being very well behaved in order to get into it faster “Nyeah. Baff, baff, baff!” he cheered, squirming with anticipation. The adults had been flinging this word around, they better hurry up and make good on it. 

Aradia laughed as Kankri went to dispose of the diaper bundle. 

Equius dutifully went to make the tea and Aradia followed Cronus and Crokri, with diaper bag, down the hall and into the guest bathroom across from the guest bedroom where they were spending the night. Cronus put Crokri down and put the plug in the tub then turned the taps on. He tested the water temperature, making sure it was warm but not hot, yet not cold either. 

Aradia helpfully flicked the switch that was the bathroom fan and heater “Here. It’s a little bit chilly at night still and I don’t want him to get cold” she said. 

“Thanks” Cronus lay Crokri down on the fluffy bath mat and untaped his diaper, pulling it off and putting it aside. He un-snapped the dress at the back and took off Crokri’s head band, putting them in a pile. He picked up the naked tot and put the diaper bag up on the sink counter, before going to the slowly filling tub and kneeling down to reach in. He swished his hand around a bit and seemed satisfied “All right baby, you can get in nowv. Here vwe go” Cronus held Crokri under his arms and lowered him gently into the water.

Crokri made cooing and gurgling noises of pleasure as he sank into the shallow pool. He got down onto his back and started scooping water onto his chest and belly. The gills along his torso and neck fluttered minutely, and Aradia watched them with fascination “Ohh, that’s right. He’s a seadweller” she said “I was thinking we’d have to watch him so he doesn’t drown but he can’t drown” 

Cronus nodded “Yeah but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need supervwision. He could easily slip and hit his head, or turn on the hot tap, or get out and slip ovwer. Or get into stuff in the cabinets. There’s just so many risks vwith a baby this young” he said. “At home vwe havwe an anti-slip mat in the bath tub and other safety measures. But vwe nevwer leavwe him alone in the bath” 

“Oh goodness, no, of course not. I was just saying, at least the drowning is one thing you don’t have to worry about” she said, watching Crokri who was now rolling around in the water trying to get as much of the warmth as possible. The bath had filled up a bit more and he was clearly enjoying it. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Kankri peeked in. “Hey there. Sorry I found this under the coffee table and I thought he might like to play with it. It’s one of his Easter gifts” Kankri said, holding out a round chunky soap bar with a yellow rubber duck encased in it. 

Cronus got up and walked over, taking it from him “Oh, neat. Thanks Chief! You go relax. Vwe got this. Unless you vwanna get splashed?” 

Kankri giggled “No, no, that’s fine. You two enjoy. I’ll come help get him ready for B e d when he’s all done with his bath” The troll softly shut the door and they heard his muffled footsteps pad off back down the hallway.

Cronus turned to Aradia “Hey Ara, can you vwatch him for a sec? I just gotta get his pjs and nighttime diaper outta the bag, and the baby vwash soap and bubble bath” 

She swished her hand in the water, gently splashing warm water on Crokri’s belly and back as he rolled over onto his back and then his front. “Yeah, sure. I won’t take my eyes off him” she smiled, still playing with him. 

Cronus pulled out the PJs and thick night diaper, setting them on the counter. He then took out the container with a tiny toothbrush and kiddy, fruit flavoured toothpaste tube. He took out some soap free wash and some bubble bath, bringing them over to the side of the tub. “Are you ready for bubbles?” Cronus asked. 

Crokri giggled excitedly and pulled himself up on the side of the bath, looking up at Cronus with flapping fins. “Eeeeeee!” 

Cronus grinned “I’ll take that as a yes!” He pumped the lavender liquid into the water and the scented bubbles soon frothed up. It was a special bedtime bath mixture that made babies, toddlers and little kids sleepy and relaxed. 

Cronus handed Crokri the new soap with the duck inside it. “Here ya go. This is one of your presents. Vwanna play vwith it?” 

Crokri took it and dipped it into the water. He then turned it around in his hands, looking at the duck inside. He tried to claw the soap off, but only scraped off a few bits that got stuck under his claw nails. He then tried biting it and Aradia intervened “Ah ah ah, no, honey, soap tastes yucky. Spit it out. Yeah…that tastes yucky doesn’t it?” she giggled at the look on Crokri’s face as he worked his tongue and jaw, trying to get rid of the soapy flavour. 

Cronus grabbed his plastic cup from the diaper bag. He filled a small cup of water for him and held it up to his mouth “Rinse and spit. Like you’re brushing your teeth” 

Crokri took a sip and swished it around before spitting it back into the cup. “Good boy, is that better?” 

Crokri didn’t answer, just went back to playing, obviously feeling better. Cronus tipped the contents of the cup in the sink. 

Crokri started to splash in the water, hitting it and laughing as it splashed everywhere. He liked nice, deep baths that he could swim about in. He played with the soap some more, dipping it in the water, accidentally dropping it then finding it again. 

“I hope you don’t mind using so much vwater” Cronus said nervously. “He likes to svwim” 

Aradia shook her head “No no it’s fine. We have solar panels all over the roof. They heat the water up. So it doesn’t cost that much” she said. “We also have rainwater tanks as well as being plumbed into the city’s supply. You’re fine” 

Crokri lay down on his front and kicked his legs in the water, laughing and splashing water everywhere. He rolled onto his back and kept kicking and laughing. Crokri sat up and splashed some water towards Cronus, getting his clothes wet. 

“Hey kiddo, try to keep the vwater in the bath, okay? Don’t splash us!” Cronus gave a friendly warning. He leaned over and splashed some water on Crokri’s stomach. The toddler squealed and giggled. Cronus splashed him a few more times. Crokri started to splash back, sending sprays of water onto Cronus and Aradia. 

“Ahh no we’re getting wet!” Aradia fake shouted, laughing as water dappled her maternity dress. 

Crokri giggled. The wiggler cupped his hands in the foamy bubbles and brought them to his mouth. He blew on them and bubbles scattered everywhere. He grinned. “Bubbas! Bubbas!” 

“Oh you got bubbles? That’s neat” Aradia said. She scooped up a handful and gave herself a beard “Hello there young sir, and what might your name be?” Aradia said in a deep voice. 

Crokri laughed, bursting into peals of giggles. 

“What are you laughing at? Don’t you laugh at my beard!” Aradia scolded in the manly voice, making him laugh harder as she shook her head and made the beard wobble. 

Crokri reached out and grabbed the fake beard, “Coshed!” 

“Oh no! You squashed it!” Aradia cried out but then burst into laughter as she heard Crokri laugh some more. His giggles were infectious. 

Crokri lay down in the water again and kicked his legs, then a look of surprise came over his face and he paused and reached down under the bubbles and into the water. He sat up and brought up the soap bar with the duck in it. Crokri held it up “Look!” CLUNK! The soap bar slid out of his hands and hit the bottom of the bath. Crokri cracked up laughing. 

Cronus laughed as well, “Oh my cod, I lovwe howv easy it is to amuse little kids!” he chortled. “Crokri finds the vweirdest things funny” he laughed some more. “Oops! Vwhere’d it go?” Cronus asked, spreading his arms out as he made the body language for ‘where’. 

Crokri burbled and started to feel around in the water for the soap bar. He found it again and held it up with his ear fins flapping “Look!” CLUNK! More laughter. The game went on for a few more rounds. Crokri ducked under the water and tried to swim around a bit. The water was quite deep, almost up to the rim of the bath. Cronus turned it off. Crokri popped back up, sending a wave of water splashing over the side “Raaar!” 

Cronus gasped and jumped back, putting his hands up in mock surprise “Ahhh! It’s a monster!”

Crokri giggled and ducked back under the bubbles. “Uh oh, vwhere did it go?” Cronus played along. He knew this game. 

Crokri jumped up from the water again, sending more spilling over the side of the tub “Boo!” 

Cronus pretended to shout and act scared. “Ohh, you got me! Okay, that’s enough nowv. You’re floodin Ara’s bathroom” he scruffed Crokri’s wet hair lovingly. “Quiet time nowv, okay. The bath is meant to be relaxin. Can you swvim nice and calm. Little paddles, little kicks” 

Crokri nodded, sinking back into the warm water so just his eyes were peeking out. His fins fluttered slowly, waving in the water back and forth, half submerged. 

“Brlrlrlrbrbrbrbrbr!” Crokri blew bubbles in the water. 

Aradia picked up the soaked bath mat and wrung it out in the shower stall, then hung it over the door. “You weren’t kidding when you said he’d flood the bathroom. At least he’s having fun” she smiled. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll help you clean up after” Cronus reached into Crokri’s diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of fruity almost candy scented two in one shampoo and conditioner. It had a ‘no tears’ marking on the label and a picture of a mermaid Barbie with a rainbow tail and long pink hair. The scent was marked as Berry Bubble Blitz. Cronus squeezed some pink shimmery liquid from it into his palm. “Come ‘ere Squirt, vwe gotta vwash your hair” 

Crokri moved towards the side of the bath and Cronus started to massage the shampoo in, “Good boy. That’s a good boy” he praised, as he lathered up the cleansing liquid into foam. Crokri made trills and bubbling purring noises, squeezing his eyes almost closed in bliss. Cronus massaged his head for 5 minutes. 

“All right, all clean. Vwash it out” 

Crokri ducked under the water and shook his head, rubbing his hands in his hair. He popped back up with black hair over his eyes. Cronus helped push it out of his face. “Peekaboo” he said warmly. “There you are. Kay baby, stand up for me; daddy’s gotta vwash you” 

Crokri obediently stood up, grabbing onto Cronus to pull himself upright. Cronus took a washcloth with cartoon sea animals on it, wet it and dropped some baby soap onto it. He started to wash Crokri all over, cleaning his bottom and genitals last. Cronus let Crokri drop back into the water to rinse off and then play some more. 

“Okay you’re all clean. Are you ready to get out nowv?” he said after another 10 minutes. 

Crokri’s plump baby lips puckered into a frown as he paused his playtime “No” 

“Okay. Vwell fivwe more minutes” 

“No” Crokri said, and went back to playing. He had grabbed the washcloth and was pulling it around in the water like an eel or fish, making ‘sss sssss!’ noises.

Cronus let him play until the water went cold. “All right the vwater’s cold. Time to get out” 

Crokri whined “Nooo” 

Cronus turned to Aradia “Can you grab his towvel please? It’s on the sink counter” 

“Sure” Aradia smiled. She brought over the fluffy towel that had tropical fruits with sunglasses and smiley faces on it. Cronus reached over and pulled out the plug. The water began to gurgle away. Crokri yelled “Nooooo!” 

“Yes!” Cronus said as he reached in to pick up the wet, squirmy baby. He stood him up in front of him and wrapped the towel around him, starting to dry him off vigorously. “Vwe don’t vwant ya getting vwrinkles! Or sucked dowvn the drain!” he teased. “Do you vwanna be a vwrinkly prune monster?” 

Crokri started to giggle at the somewhat rough drying and the silly comments “No-hoho” 

Cronus smiled, “Then vwe better dry you all off. Look out, here comes the big fluffy towvel. Rawvr, rawwvrrr!”

Crokri laughed and giggled some more, squirming as he was dried thoroughly. Cronus let out more playful growls. He made sure to dry his hair as well. When he removed the towel and wrapped Crokri in it, Aradia giggled “Oh my gosh! His hair!” she tittered, her eyes sparkling. 

Crokri’s hair had gone extra floof. It was all fluffy and sticking up all over the place in soft spiky tufts. His horns peeped out from the cloud of black fluff. Cronus laid Crokri’s changing mat out, balancing the toddler on one hip while he pulled out the mat and unrolled it with his free hand. “Yeah, he’s got Kanny’s hair. It’s pretty cute” Cronus said indulgently. “Can’t mistake him for anyone else’s kid” he joked “Though Kankri says he got more of my personality”. He laid Crokri down and unwrapped the towel either side “Let’s get you dressed. It’s too chilly to run around the house nakie” 

Crokri put his finger in his mouth and chewed lightly, sucking on it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The bathroom was warm but since it was still spring the rest of the house would likely be a bit cold. Cronus grabbed the scented baby lotion and started to massage it into Crokri’s soft, flawless skin. 

Aradia watched curiously, grabbing towels out of the cupboard and throwing them on the floor to soak up all the water, the sounds of the bath emptying in the background. “Do you do that every night?” 

“Yeah, this is part of his bedtime routine. It’s nice and relaxing, for him and for us. It also creates some nice bonding time” he said softly, smiling as he massaged the lotion into Crokri’s face and neck, making tiny circular motions with his fingers. “Someone’s getting sleepy” he rubbed gentle circles into Crokri’s tummy, working his way along down each arm and each leg, and the tiny feet. He helped Crokri roll over and then rubbed lotion into his back. The lotion was a mixture of scents that would relax and calm; lavender, chamomile etc. 

Once he was all moisturised, Cronus laid him back down and smoothed anti-rash cream onto his diaper area, then shook on powder and rubbed it lightly around. He slipped the thick, poofy night time diaper under his bottom and taped it up. There was a crescent moon and stars of different sizes on it, along with planets and rockets. Cronus pulled on Crokri’s footed sleeper; it had longer sleeves and little wavy cap sleeves, with some bunnies on the front snuggling together. He snapped the snaps closed between Crokri’s legs and made sure it was comfy on him. Then he clipped a pacifier onto the front and picked Crokri up “All done. Bundled up ready for nigh nighs” he settled the child on his hip and got Crokri’s toothbrush ready with a dab of candy flavoured toothpaste on it, dipping it under the tap briefly to wet it. “Here honey, brush those chompers. Don’t vwanna go to the dentist” 

Crokri opened his mouth obediently and Cronus gently brushed his teeth for him. He got the plastic cup and helped him rinse and spit. “There vwe go. Good boy. All done” Cronus rinsed the toothbrush and then turned all his attention to the tot and cuddled Crokri. 

Crokri snuggled into Cronus and put the pacifier in, sucking it. He lay his head on his daddy’s shoulder and sighed through his nose. “All right, I’ll go hand this one to Kankri for the bedtime story and bottle. Then I’ll come back and help you clean the bathroom” Cronus told Aradia. “Thanks for helping me bath him”

She nodded “Sure. No problem. And no worries, it was fun!” 

She picked up wet towels and rung them out over the tub before tossing them into a pile. She’d have to put them straight into the washing machine. They had a big washer though so multiple towels weren’t a problem. They had a nice laundry too. Aradia started to pack up the items Cronus had taken out for Crokri’s bath time, putting things back away in the diaper bag. She packed everything away, checking the bathroom to make sure nothing was missed. She left the soap bar to dry out on the soap dish. It smelled like daffodils, and strongly reminded her of spring time. She was sure Crokri would be kept amused by trying to get the duck out of the middle. 

Cronus meanwhile, walked down the hall to the living room. Kankri stood up from the couch and went to take Crokri from his arms. “Are you ready for a bed time story baby?” 

Crokri nodded quietly. “Mm” 

Cronus smiled “I gotta help Ara clean the bathroom up. He flooded it. Do you vwant me to make his bedtime bottle?” 

“Thank you but it’s actually already done. I just put it in the fridge. But if you could heat it up for me and bring it in, that would be great” 

Cronus leaned over to kiss Kankri briefly yet tenderly, cupping his face as he kissed him. He spoke when they pulled apart “Okay Chief. I can do that. Night night Crokri. Bedtime kiss” he leaned over and kissed Crokri’s cheek. “Svweet dreams my little guppy” Crokri sucked on his pacifier and blinked sleepily. 

Kankri smiled and carried Crokri off down the hallways, making their way to the guest bedroom. The house was lit here and there, providing soft lighting and shadowy areas, though it was now dark outside. Kankri walked over to the bed and crawled onto it with Crokri. He leaned back against the pillows and cuddled him on his lap, facing forwards. He reached to one side and grabbed the book off the side of the bed that Equius had left in the room. “Oh look, Equius has a book for us to read. This is from the grub nursery. Let’s read it together” Kankri opened the book in front of Crokri. “This book is called ‘Bunny Rabbits’ Hide and Seek’” Kankri read, pointing out the title words. He turned the page and started reading. It was a lift the flap book and Crokri enjoyed reaching out to lift the flaps, finding bunnies that were hiding in the story. More pastel coloured rabbits filled the pages as they found them. 

Cronus came into the room with a baby bottle and Crokri’s lovie. He walked over to Crokri and Kankri and held it out to the toddler. Crokri spat out his pacifier and took the bottle and lovie, popping the bottle straight in his mouth and the lovie under his arm. He wriggled down a bit more, leaning back against his mother. Kankri smiled at Cronus “Thank you honey” 

Crokri pointed at a picture in the book and Kankri looked at it “That’s a ball” He continued to read again. 

As the story went on, Crokri got sleepier and heavier, until Kankri noticed he was completely still and limp, soft breaths sounding from his nose, as the teat of the bottle was still in his mouth. He suckled in his sleep, sucking for a few seconds then stopping then after a pause, he suckled again. Kankri smiled and put the book aside. He carefully swung his legs off the side of the bed and scooped Crokri into his arms, standing up with him. Crokri stirred and made noises. Kankri stood still and quietly waited for him to settle down. He rocked lightly and it worked. Crokri sunk back into sleep. Kankri tiptoed over to the portable cot and bent over, gently laying the wiggler down. He pulled the soft blanket over him, up to his neck. Crokri stirred and his eyelids fluttered. He whined and reached a hand up to Kankri “Maaa” his muffled word came out from behind the bottle’s nipple. 

“Shhhh, shhhh” Kankri soothed him, reaching down to pat him gently. He straightened up a bit, having to avoid the dangling mobile on the top side of the cot. He wound it up and the toys on it started to move around, swaying gently as a tinkling lullaby played. Crokri made efforts to try and cry, but they were sleepy efforts and ended up being sad noises of protest more than anything. “Mmmm, mnnnnn. Nnnnn, nnnnnn” Crokri fussed a bit more in the dimmed room, before starting to fall back to sleep, soothed by the mobile and warm bottle. He sucked his bottle again and drifted off with one last faint “mmm”. 

“Night night sweetie” Kankri whispered. He tiptoed out of the room, closing the door and leaving it open just a crack.

He saw Cronus waiting in the hallway. “Hi, is he asleep?” 

Kankri nodded and smiled “Yeah. For now. I don’t know how well he’ll sleep knowing it’s a foreign bed and a new location but he’s sleeping for now anyway. I hope those new night time diapers won’t leak. I’ve been gradually reducing the size of his bedtime bottle so he doesn’t wake up so wet” he said “He can’t really walk in them but he doesn’t need to go anywhere, he’s asleep. So I think they’re good. So hopefully he’ll sleep through the night. He slept through the last couple of nights at home with those, and we haven’t had any leaks so far so I’m pretty confident about the diapers but not so much about the sleeping. Anyway, did you get the bathroom cleaned with Aradia?”

“Yeah, it’s all done. She vwent to put on the load of vwet towvels. I think she’s back in the livwing room” 

“Okay. Well, I might do some things on my tablet and phone now that we have time to ourselves” 

They went back to the living room where they found Aradia on her phone and Equius reading a book. Kankri and Cronus sat down and shared a couch. Cronus let Kankri lay in his lap and played idly with his hair while he played around on his phone, checking trollbook and bubblr and other sites. “Ooh, my new e-books are doing well. Sold over three hundred of the mertroll chronicles” he smiled, pleased with his work. “I’m glad I finished it before Easter” 

Eventually, the adults all went to bed, wishing each other goodnight. Equius and Aradia told them where the nightlights were in the hallways and guiding the way to the bathroom and kitchen. Kankri and Cronus got into their pyjamas then cleaned their teeth and faces, before tiptoeing into the guest room. The house was dark now and the room was dark and peaceful. They snuck over to the side of the cot and peered in at Crokri. He was fast asleep hugging his lovie, the bottle teat hanging loosely in his mouth. Kankri leaned over and very carefully picked up the pacifier, removing the bottle teat and nudging the paci into his mouth instead. Crokri stirred and suckled, breathing out a sigh as he turned his head this way and that a few times and stretched out one leg and arm, resettled, and suckled slowly. Kankri adjusted the blanket over him and took the bottle to the bedside table, setting it down. He crawled into bed and Cronus did the same.

Kankri kissed Cronus “Night night Cronus” 

Cronus kissed his lips then his forehead “Night Kankri. Get some sleep vwhile you can. I’ll get up if guppy cries” 

They drifted off to sleep. 

Some hours later, they were awoken by crying. Kankri went to get up but Cronus restrained him with one hand and he lay back down. Cronus got up and went to the cot, leaning down to pick up Crokri. “Hey ey, vwhat’s the matter baby? Vwhy are you avwake?” he whispered, cuddling the tot close to his chest. “Did you havwe a bad dream?” 

Crokri buried his face in his shirt and cried, clutching a handful of shirt with tiny clawed fingers. Cronus patted his back as he paced the room with him “Shhh, it’s sleepy time. Go back to sleep buddy” 

Cronus eventually managed to get him back to sleep. He checked his diaper, which was nice and wet but not too soaked. He tucked him back in bed with his lovie and his paci and crawled back into the bed with Kankri. 

The next time the parents woke, it was to faint daylight peeking behind the curtains over the windows. Crokri was lying in his cot and crying. Kankri got up and walked over to him and he got up and pulled himself up using the side of the cot. He reached out “Mamaaaa” 

Kankri picked him up “Uugh, what time is it??” he rubbed his eye as he shifted Crokri onto his hip, bouncing him slightly as he lifted him higher.

Cronus read his wristwatch “6:25” he mumbled, yawning. 

Kankri groaned. “Great. An early start today. Ah well at least it’s not five o clock” he sighed, stroking the back of Crokri’s hair. “Morning baby. Did you have a good sleep?” 

Crokri started to calm down. Kankri wiped the faint red tears off his cheeks and eyes. “Come on then. Let’s get you dressed and then mommy can have a shower” 

He turned the bedroom light onto a dim setting and knelt by his suitcase, digging out clothes and underwear. He shivered slightly. His warm pyjamas helped but it was still a bit crisp at this time of morning. Kankri got out clothes for Crokri and spread out his changing mat. He started to undress him. He changed his soaked diaper, pleased that there were no leaks. It was even more puffed out than before, swelling to at least double its thickness, but holding all the pee. Kankri cleaned up Crokri with wipes before adding on cream and powder like always and taping him into a new Easter print diaper. He’d bought the holiday pack so they may as well use them up. 

He quickly pulled on a warm Easter outfit onto Crokri and picked him up again, snuggling him close. He kissed his forehead as he walked over to the bed. “Okay, sugar bun, you stay and cuddle with daddy. Mommy’s going to have a shower and get ready for the day” Kankri soothed, lifting the bed covers and placing Crokri under them “Cuddle daddy. Mommy be back soon” 

Crokri whined. He started to crawl off the bed to follow Kankri, but Cronus looped an arm around him and pulled him back to his body “Vwhere do you think you’re goin mister? Come back here” he playfully growled. 

Crokri let out a small giggle and lit up. It was play time! He crawled onto Cronus’s chest and lay down. “Daddy” 

Cronus was still half awake “Mmm” he said. 

Until Crokri poked his fingers up his nose and pulled his ear fin “Owv! Hey! I’m avwake. Ughhh” Cronus warded off the inquisitive fingers and sat up a bit. He smiled at the toddler, who was cuddling his lovie under his elbow, chewing on the seahorse’s earfin. He reached around and patted Crokri’s puffy bottom. Crokri giggled and patted Cronus’s chest like a drum. Light little pats. 

Cronus rolled over and tickled him. 

Crokri laughed and wiggled. Once Cronus stopped, he sat up under the blankets and held his hands up above his head, holding the blankets up. 

Cronus watched him with a lazy smile. “You made a tent, is that it?” 

Crokri suddenly dropped the blankets and let them cover him. He was a lump in the bed. 

“Uh oh, there’s a big lump in the bed. Vwhere did that come from?” Cronus asked, and poked the lump. “VWhat is it? Is it a Crokri? Vwhat’s it doing?” 

Muffled giggles sounded from under the blankets. Crokri sat up suddenly and threw them off “Boo!” 

“Ahhh!” Cronus fake yelled, softly, pretending to be scared. Crokri’s laughter filled the room. The game repeated for several rounds. Until Cronus had enough. Cronus tried to roll over and close his eyes for a few more minutes, but soon felt Crokri crawl on top of him and start bouncing up and down. He then slid off Cronus sideways and pulled up the back of his pj shirt. Crokri started to poke at and feel his old grubleg scars. “Cro…kri….” Cronus complained. “Uuuuugh. I’m not gonna get any more rest, am I?” he asked. Crokri was talking quietly and babbling as he drew on Cronus’ back and then tried to pull a grubleg scar off. 

Cronus chuckled. He sat up. “All right, fine. I’m up. Vwhat do you vwanna do? Should vwe go and find some cartoons? It’s too early for anything yet. I need coffee or tea or something” he stood up, scooping Crokri up in his arms and rubbing at his own face. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door across the hall “Me and Crokri are in the lounge room vwatching cartoons” he called out. Hearing a muffled ‘okay!’ from Kankri and the sounds of running water, Cronus walked off down the hallway and into the living room. He opened the curtains to let the morning light in, tying them back with the fabric sash things Aradia used. He then found the TV remote and figured out how to work it before flicking through channels to a kids channel. Kids Easter themed cartoons were showing. Cronus sat down on the couch with Crokri on his lap. Crokri watched the TV and sucked on his pacifier. For about ten minutes. He then wriggled off his daddy’s lap and started to wander around playing with toys. He toddled up to Cronus holding something yellow and fluffy in his arms “Ticken? Ticken?” 

“Yeah, fine, givwe it here. I’ll turn it on for ya” Cronus turned on the silly thing and gave it back to Crokri, watching him waddle around and pick up the eggs it laid. 

Kankri came out of the shower several minutes later, nicely dressed in a spring dress and cardigan. He thanked Cronus for watching Crokri and took him from him so Cronus could go shower and get ready. 

Kankri took Crokri to the bedroom to grab some food and things out of their bags. He carried Crokri into the kitchen and set him down on the floor. “I wish Aradia and Equius had a high chair for you” he lamented as Crokri instantly waddled over to the pantry and started to look around inside it. 

Kankri prepared the rice cereal and some toast with butter. He also made up his morning bottle. He picked up Crokri, removed a packet of chocolate chips from his grasp and went to the kitchen table to sit down. He tied a bib onto the tot then sat Crokri sideways on his lap and picked up the rubber coated baby spoon, scooping up some warm porridge. “Okay baby, say ahh. Here comes the yummy rice cereal” 

Crokri opened his mouth and took it off the spoon, chewing obediently. He was hungry. “Good boy!” Kankri praised. He fed him some more spoonfuls. They were halfway through the porridge when Equius walked in. 

He smiled at the two and started to make himself some breakfast. “Good morning. How did you sleep?” 

Kankri smiled wanly “Fairly well. Crokri woke us up last night in the middle of the night and then early this morning. But it could be worse. I think he tired himself out with all the activities the day before” he said “He did pretty good for being in a strange bed in a new location” 

Equius nodded “Well that’s good. I’m glad you got some sleep. I can grubsit him if you and Cronus want to have a nap later” 

Kankri smiled gratefully “Thanks. I think we’ll be okay. But I might take you up on it, I’ll just see how the day goes” he said. Days with toddlers were always unpredictable. He fed Crokri some more rice porridge. 

“By the way” Equius said “I think there might be something from the Easter bunny for Crokri outside. I think I heard him hopping around out there last night” he said with a mischievous grin. “But only for good boys who eat up all their breakfast” 

“Eashar bunny?” Crokri asked curiously, his mouth full of food.

Kankri chuckled “Not until you finish breakfast and come out with mommy and daddy” he explained. “You can play inside until we’re ready” He looked up at Equius after feeding Crokri another spoonful. “So, where’s Aradia? Did she help hide-….I mean, with the stuff this morning?” 

Equius nodded “Yeah, she’s just in the shower now. She was so excited. I’m almost not sure if this is for him or for her” he chuckled, nodding towards Crokri. “I think she’s going to be a wonderful mother” 

Kankri smiled fondly, feeding Crokri the last few spoonfuls of porridge as they talked. “I’m sure she will be, after how amazing she’s been with Crokri” He helped him pick up a triangle of toast and take a bite. Crokri crunched on it loudly with his mouth open. No manners yet. He swallowed and pulled his bottle over, taking a drink before putting it down and taking another bite of his toast. “Have you guys picked out names for the triplets yet? And do you know what you’re having?” 

“Yes, we have a list of names that we’ve chosen, but those could change depending on the grub’s appearance and personalities” he said, sipping a cup of tea and walking over to the counter with some toast and a bowl of cereal on a tray. He sat at one of the kitchen stools by the bench and started eating. “As for what, we don’t know. They could be indigo or burgundy, and we don’t know their genders yet” he paused, sipping some more tea. He watched the birds fluttering outside the kitchen window at the bird feeder and birdbath. “Aradia thinks it’s two boys and a girl. Maybe she’s right. But we’ll find out once they are laid and inspected by the midwife” he smiled. “And just in case they’re all the same colour, we have a colour coding system to help us tell them apart” he chuckled a bit. “Aradia’s thought of everything. She’s so ready for them to get here. But once they do, it might be a bit of a shock”

“I see. Yes, it was a bit of a wakeup call when Crokri was hatched too. I read all the books and watched all the videos to prepare and yet life is never that simple. Children find ways to surprise you and to bring up scenarios you wouldn’t dream of” Kankri laughed softly, using Crokri’s bib to wipe his face of porridge and crumbs, then picking up another piece of toast to feed him. Crokri refused it, turning his head away with an obstinate sound, so Kankri took a bite of it instead. Crokri picked up his bottle and started nursing from it, looking around the kitchen. 

“Crokri is very…well, he takes after Cronus a lot personality wise. He’s a bit of a crybaby and he can be very fussy and needy. But he’s a cheerful little boy and very sweet and kind hearted” he stated, stroking Crokri’s hair back fondly “Now I can’t imagine life without him. He’s the most precious thing in the universe to us both”

They continued chatting and eating breakfast and were soon joined by Cronus and Aradia. Cronus made himself a big bowl of cereal and made a cup of coffee for Kankri. Kankri was never properly awake and ready till he had his coffee. 

Aradia made herself some toast and fruit salad with yoghurt. She sat at the table with Kankri while Cronus sat at the kitchen counter with Equius. “Looks like it’s moms against dads” Aradia joked, sipping her orange juice. 

“And how is Crokri this morning?” she asked, looking at him. Crokri turned his face to hide in Kankri’s shirt. Kankri laughed a bit “Sorry. He takes a while to warm up in the morning” 

“That’s okay” she giggled. “I can’t wait until he starts the hunt. They’re inside the house and outside, but with it being such a nice day, most of them are outside” She smiled, eating her breakfast. “Don’t you look just adorable in your Easter outfit little guy? Are you ready to have some fun today?” she asked cheerfully. 

Crokri looked over at Aradia, still sucking his bottle. He nodded and kept drinking. 

She was wearing a stretch top with three colourful Easter eggs printed on the belly area, side by side. She had paired it with some stretchy pants. Crokri pointed at the top and spoke around his bottle “Eggies” 

“That’s right, honey. And there’s more to find today” Aradia grinned. 

Once Crokri had finished his breakfast and the adults finished theirs and cleaned up, they gathered in the living room. Crokri ran around playing with his toys and books.   
Then Aradia got out a coloured wicker basket filled with shredded paper in pastel colours. It had ribbons on the handle and woven around the sides. “Crokri, look over here. Do you want to see what I have for you?” she called him. 

Crokri’s earfins fluttered and he trotted over curiously “Ah? Ah?” He looked at the basket in her hands with excitement.

She kneeled to give it to Crokri. The toddler took it and looked inside, confused. He put his hand in the shredded paper and felt around. He looked up questioningly at the adults. They laughed. 

“I don’t think he gets what he’s supposed to do” Kankri supplied. “This is the first Easter he’s been able to participate in and remember” 

Cronus moved to help him. “Crokri, look, ovwer there. Do you see vwhat I see? You gotta fill your basket vwith eggs. That’s an egg!” he encouraged. “You go get it!” 

Crokri looked at the bookshelf, his eyes searching, until he spotted the egg. “Egg!” he gasped. He dropped the basket and jogged over to it, diaper rustling under his clothes. He stood on tiptoe and reached for the egg with both hands. Crokri pulled it down and ran back to Cronus beaming. He held it up “Look! Look!” 

Cronus chuckled and patted his head “Yeah, good job! Nowv, put it in the basket. Here, in here” he grabbed Crokri’s hands and guided them to the basket. Crokri dropped the pink plastic egg in it. 

“Okay. Nowv look for more. Look, vwhat’s that?!” Cronus pointed out another egg and Crokri picked up the basket and toddled over to it with glee. He grabbed the egg from under the sofa and put it in. He then started to wander around searching for more. 

Kankri and the others gave him hints and clues or had to point some of them out. Crokri ran around everywhere, eagerly looking for eggs. He found one behind the couch cushions, another in a pot plant, some just on the floor in the playpen, two more in the hallway. The adults followed him around the house so he didn’t get lost. Kankri filmed him on his phone. 

Crokri hunted for eggs. He looked this way and that, ear fins flapping. He searched high and low. He found one under the bed in the guest room, another on a low bookshelf, another on a hall table, and most of the others on the floor. 

He spotted a shiny purple egg on the floor in the hallway and ran over to it, nearly tripping over the Easter basket he carried. Crokri dropped into a natural squat to pick up the egg triumphantly and drop it into the basket. “Yay!” he clapped. 

Aradia clapped too “Yay! Good job baby! You did it! Okay Crokri, that was the last one for inside. Let’s go outside. I think the Easter bunny might have left some in the garden!”   
He toddled up to her with eyes full of expectation. 

“This way honey, this way. Follow mommy. That’s it” Kankri encouraged, grabbing hold of Crokri’s hand and leading him back through the house to the conservatory and back door into the yard. Crokri looked around with wide eyes as he stepped outside. There were more eggs out here; everywhere! He immediately ran around finding them all and dropping them into his basket. 

Crokri ran past Kankri excitedly chanting “Eggs, eggs, eggs!” 

Kankri laughed. “I’m glad he’s enjoying himself. He’s already overexcited” he said to Cronus. 

Aradia sat down at the garden table and rubbed her belly, watching him with a smile. 

Equius quietly followed them, watching the chaos and happiness. On the plate where there had been carrot sticks last night, there was now a big chocolate egg wrapped in bright blue foil. Equius sat on the bench and looked at it “Oh wow, it seems like the Easter bunny really loved those tasty carrot sticks. He left a big surprise!” he said. 

Crokri appeared in record time, running across the lawn to the garden bench. He spotted the egg and his mouth dropped open “Ooooo!” He tried to pick up the big egg with one arm, only to find it was difficult to handle. It rolled out of his reach. Crokri put down his basket and leaned over to grab it with both hands. He turned around holding it with a beaming grin. 

“Crokri, what did you get sweetie? Turn around, look at mommy. Look here!” Kankri called, filming him. Crokri’s delighted face was captured on video. He put the big egg in the basket with all the little eggs. He left the basket on the grass and kept running around, looking for more eggs. He found some mini eggs in the patches of daisies and some more eggs in bushes and flower beds. Once they were all gone, he kept looking. 

Cronus looked at Aradia and Equius, “Is that all of em?” he checked. 

Equius looked around. “Yeah I think he’s got them all. We didn’t want to give him too many” 

Aradia checked around the place from where she sat “Yeah, that’s all of them. We made sure they were easy to find” she said. She got up off the garden chair and waddled over to the basket. “Crokri, can you show me all your eggs? What did you get?” she said, sitting down on the grass beside the full Easter basket. Crokri toddled over to her and sat down by it. 

Aradia picked up an egg and shook it. “Ooh! There’s something inside? Can you hear it?” rattle rattle rattle! The egg did have something rattling inside the plastic shell. 

Crokri reached out for it and she placed it in his hands. He began turning it around, looking for the crack in the middle. He pulled the egg sides and it popped open with a crack. A small car dropped out. “AH!” 

Crokri gasped and dropped the egg shells, picking up the car. He inspected it, touching it and turning it around in his hands. He got up and ran over to Kankri who was still filming him “Look!” he held the car up. 

“Very nice. You got a matchbox car! You’ll be able to use that on your pretend road at home” Kankri smiled, thinking of the small road that Cronus built in the garden for Crokri. A DIY project from a popular home and garden show. “Go see what’s inside the other ones! Go on. There’s more where that came from!” he encouraged with enthusiasm. 

Crokri giggled and ran back over to the basket. He grabbed another egg and tried to pull it open. Only for it to crumple under his hands and the foil to split open. Crokri gasped. “Uh oh!” 

Aradia laughed “Oh no, what did you do?” She asked playfully. “Oh, Crokri, look, I think this egg is chocolate” she reached over and peeled back some of the foil, showing the broken chocolate pieces inside. “See, look; yummy” Aradia picked up a piece and ate it “MmmM!” 

“AY!” Crokri shouted, hugging his egg close. He looked down at it in wonder. Picking up a broken shard, he put it in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he continued to eat the chocolate. “ummy” he cheeped, copying Aradia. 

“Do you wanna open the other ones?” she asked, gently shaking the basket to make the eggs rattle around. Crokri put down his chocolate egg and crawled closer to the basket. He pulled out another plastic one and started trying to open it, clawing it open. A hair decoration came out. “Ooo!” he picked up the rainbow hair ribbon bow and held it up “pitty!” 

“Yeah, pretty” Aradia said “Here, I’ll clip it in for you” she clipped the hair bow into his hair beside one of his horns.

With Aradia’s help, Crokri opened all of the eggs, finding more small toys, some candy and a bit more chocolate. Inside the big chocolate egg was a plastic package with a stuffed animal inside. It smelled like candy and was in pastel Easter colours. A little cat toy. Crokri hugged it and kissed it with chocolatey lips, smearing melted brown on the toy. 

“Aw, that’s nice. Do you love the kitty?” Kankri asked, kneeling beside his son and filming or taking photos “Look at all your presents Crokri! You’re so spoiled. For someone who just had a birthday in February you sure are lucky” Kankri teased him, pulling him into a one armed hug and kissing his forehead. “Mwah” He looked at Equius and Aradia “Thank you so much for the gifts. He’s having so much fun today. Do you mind if we put the rest of the candy and chocolate into the fridge? I think he’ll give himself a tummy ache otherwise” 

Equius shook his head. “Not at all. Here, Crokri, let’s gather up your presents. Put them in the basket” he said, bending down and picking up toys, dropping them into the basket. Crokri got the idea and was soon grabbing them and putting them back in, along with the empty shells, candy and chocolate. He held his Easter basket close, clutching the handle in both hands as he toddled back inside with it. He sat down the instant they got to the living room and tipped everything back out. He then started to put them back in. It was a fun game for him. 

Equius helped Aradia gather up the chocolate and candy, leaving some for Crokri to eat while putting the rest in the fridge. Crokri whined and tried to take the treats out of their hands. He started to cry once Aradia walked off with them. Kankri sat beside him and rubbed his back “It’s okay honey. No one’s taking your things. Aunty Aradia is just putting them away for you” he said. “You can’t eat all that chocolate at once, you’ll get sick. Honey, shh, it’s okay. You can have some later, okay?” he picked up Crokri and cuddled him, patting his back and rocking him gently until he calmed down. Kankri wiped his face with some tissues which he always carried, cleaning off chocolate, snot and tears. 

He picked up one of the toys; a bouncy ball filled with glitter and a plastic rabbit. “Hey, look. Let’s play with your new toys” he rolled the toy on the carpet away from Crokri. Crokri wriggled off his lap and crawled after it, picking it up. He turned it around in his hands, looking inside it. He then threw it back to Kankri, but his throw was weak and his aim was off so it landed between them and to one side. Kankri crawled over to it and picked it up. He rolled the ball to Crokri “Here, catch” 

The ball rolled between Crokri’s outstretched legs and he picked it up with a smile. He rolled it back to Kankri this time, and was slightly more successful. 

Kankri played with Crokri with his new toys for a while, keeping him entertained as they discovered all the new items to play with. There were mini ponies with 2 accessories, plastic objects like cameras and fantasy monsters, a tiny hair brush, soft chicks, fuzzy bunnies, cars, hair decorations and hair bands, stretchy squishy animals, a tiny pack of cards that was a matching game with Easter pictures, scented erasers, rings, stickers, bath fizzers, a bunny that grows in water, jumping frogs that jumped when their back tab was pressed and more. Kankri made sure to take away the ones that were deemed possible choking hazards but most of them were fine. He pocketed the questionable 2 or 3 items when Crokri wasn’t looking. 

After a while, Aradia came in with his colouring book and crayons “Crokri, do you want to colour with me?” 

Crokri wobbled his way over and tipped out all the crayons from the packet, lying down on his tummy and starting to colour with the red crayon. Kankri packed handfuls of small toys back into the Easter basket “Thank you Aradia” 

“No problem. I love playing with my new best friend, right Crokri?” 

“Nyeah” Crokri’s soft little voice answered as he concentrated on colouring in a bouquet of Easter flowers. He went for all the bright and pretty colours, leaving ones like black, brown and grey. He couldn’t colour inside the lines too well but his scribbled patches of colour did look rather nice on the flowers. 

He kept glancing at Aradia’s colouring in, her neat precise markings inside lines and solid patches of colour. He watched curiously before reaching over and trying to colour where her crayon was colouring. 

“Hey! I’m not allowed to colour on yours but you can colour on mine?” she asked with mock indignation. Crokri giggled at the playful scolding and kept colouring on her page.   
After a while, his attention span shifted to something else and he got up to play some more. He tipped everything out of the basket and covered himself in the shredded nesting paper, putting it on his head and body. He toddled around dropping bits of pastel paper strips around the living room. Aradia just laughed and said it was fine and easy to clean up. 

She put the TV on for him and switched it to Easter cartoons. Crokri sat and watched it off and on, playing with toys and pausing to watch certain chunks of the shows before continuing to waddle around. 

Equius came into the room a bit later and Crokri got up and ran to him, grabbing onto his pants leg “Pony, pony? Pony?” he asked eagerly. 

Equius laughed. “Ponies? You want to see them? Okay, come on then” he smiled, bending down to pick him up. He took him down to the miniature ponies again, this time with Cronus and Kankri tagging along. 

Equius poured a trough of warm mash for the ponies to eat, and attached some sweet hay to the fence for them. Crokri watched the ponies eat with fascination. He tried some mash and spat it out, making a face. Then he petted the ponies through the fence, babbling in baby talk to them. Equius helped him grab some sweet hay and flatten his hand out to feed different ponies. Crokri was enthralled with them all and wanted to feed them a lot. 

Equius called Sprinkles over after a while and saddled her up. He picked up Crokri and helped him hold the saddle handles and put his feet in the stirrups. He let Sprinkles walk around on the lead rope like the other day, round in wide circles, then round the perimeter of the paddock. Then out the gate. “How about we go for a little walk through the flower garden” Equius said.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Cronus asked as he walked alongside Equius and Sprinkles. 

Equius nodded “Of course. Sprinkles is the most docile of all our ponies here at the ranch. She’ll just plod along wherever I lead her until we get back” he said reassuringly “She’s used to being around kids and babies so loud sounds, screams and sudden movements are all things she’s desensitised to, along with having her hair pulled and having sticky stuff put on her coat”

Sprinkles snorted as if she agreed, stepping slowly along as Equius led her through the gardens. Birds and insects flew around, chirping in the trees. Springtime colour was everywhere, flowers blooming all over the place. Crokri sat and looked at everything, turning his head this way and that. He never got to explore the garden before so it was all new to him. They walked around the garden and headed back to the paddock, where Equius groomed Sprinkles with the help of Crokri. He hugged her around the neck and placed kisses on her face when it was time to say goodbye. 

Kankri picked him up and they started walking back to the house. “I think it’s time for morning tea, sweetheart. Let’s get you a snack” Kankri said, as Crokri looked around. They came into the house and Equius went to go do something in his workshop while the others went to the kitchen. 

They found Aradia with a recipe book, sitting at the table with the book perched on her tummy. “Oh hey there guys. How was it? Did he enjoy seeing the ponies?” 

“Oh yeah. Vwe had a hard time gettin’ him to leavwe. He kept going back to givwe Sprinkles another goodbye hug and kisses” Cronus chuckled. “He lovwed riding around the gardens and looking at evweryfin. If vwe livwed out here I’d sign him up for classes” 

“Oh that’s good to hear” she said, “I was just looking for some Easter recipes. I thought Crokri might enjoy making hot cross buns and cookies later” she said. 

“Oh, what a good idea. I’m sure he would love that” Kankri said, smiling at Aradia “Just don’t wear yourself out for him. He can entertain himself. You’re due soon after all” 

“Oh, I know. I just want to make the most of him being here. But thanks for the concern. I’ll be fine though, I know my limits. You guys can maybe help us out, if you want”

“Sure, that sounds fun” Kankri sat down with Crokri and noticed his diaper squish slightly, noting that he’d need a change. It had been almost four hours since this morning, and was nearly 10am so that was normal. He usually changed him every 2 – 3 hours throughout the day. He looked at Cronus “Honey can you get Crokri’s diaper bag from the bedroom? His snacks are in there and he needs a change after he has morning tea” 

“Sure. Be right back” Cronus replied, exiting the kitchen. He returned a minute later with the bag and dug out some snacks, bringing them over to Crokri “Here ya go Squirt; a juice box and some fruit sticks” he placed them on the table. 

Kankri unwrapped a fruit stick for him and placed it in Crokri’s tiny hand. “Thank you Cronus. Can you get his multigrain rusks out as well? He still likes those. And the pack of cheese cubes”

Cronus got them out and brought them over “You vwant a cup of coffee?” 

“Sure, Aradia?” 

Aradia shook her head “No it’s fine. I’ll have some jasmine tea. Cronus, you sit down. I know where everything is. Let me make the drinks” she said. 

“Okay then” he went to sit beside Kankri and watched Crokri eat. The wiggler finished his fruit stick and ripped open the cheese cubes, munching down one at a time. Kankri stabbed the straw into the juice box and gave it to him. Crokri drank the apple blackcurrant juice thirstily, sucking it down. He started on the multigrain rusk while the adults sat around having tea, coffee and the last of the carrot cake from yesterday. 

“He’s really hungry today. I’m surprised after he already ate chocolate. Must be goin through another growth spurt” Cronus commented on Crokri’s good eating habits. He was normally fussy and picky about food but sometimes he just ate it. He was unpredictable. 

“Well I think running around in the horse paddocks and riding Sprinkles worked up an appetite, not to mention he was running around everywhere this morning looking for eggs” Kankri laughed softly. “The chocolate may have made him a little hyper too”. He praised Crokri “Good work honey. Are you finished your morning tea?” 

Crokri pushed away the last bits of food; three cheese cubes and half a rusk. 

Aradia finished her jasmine tea “Great. Well if he’s done we can get started on making and baking!” She got up to clear the dishes. 

Kankri stood with Crokri in his arms and went to pick up the diaper bag “Sure. I just want to change him first. We’ll be back” he headed out of the room and down the hallways to their guest room to change him. Kankri laid out the change mat on the bed and placed Crokri down on it. Normally he’d put him on the floor so he couldn’t roll off but it was easier on Kankri’s back to change him up here. 

“All right wiggle worm, time to change your diaper” Kankri sang. He pulled the poppers undone on Crokri’s Easter playsuit and pushed the clothing up out of the way, reaching to pull open the diaper tabs. He noted that Crokri’s lovie was still in the living room from when he played there earlier. He wasn’t asking for it though. He started to clean up the soaked and messy diaper, while Crokri played with the pacifier clipped to his clothes, looking at the butterfly picture on it.

Kankri set aside the dirty diaper and grabbed handfuls of wipes to clean Crokri’s skin, holding his legs at the ankles with one hand and lifting his bum up. He got him all clean and smoothed on cream and powder before sliding a fresh new Easter print diaper under him and taping it all closed. He made sure it fit comfortably and that the leak guards were in place before doing up all the snaps on his clothes. “All done! Good boy” Kankri said, as he put things away and cleaned up. He went to the bathroom and washed his and Crokri’s hands and threw away the used diaper bundle inside an odour neutralizing bag. 

“Now, I think Aradia has something fun for us to do. Let’s go see” Kankri walked back into the kitchen with Crokri on his hip. Wide grey eyes peered around everywhere, taking in the environment from his safe spot cuddled up to Kankri.

Aradia had set the cookbook on a stand at the table, along with containers of flour, sugar, yeast and other ingredients. She had turned a chair around and motioned to it “Here, Crokri can stand on this chair and help us make hot cross buns”

Kankri set him down and stood beside it in case Crokri slipped or fell. Aradia got the mixing bowl and Crokri helped measure and tip the flour, sugar, salt, currants, yeast and mixed spices into the bowl and then clumsily mix it around, his hands on the spoon with Aradia’s hands guiding things. He didn’t manage to taste the raw ingredients since Aradia, Cronus and Kankri all reminded him ‘don’t eat that’, whenever he tried to. 

Cronus was asked to melt the butter and milk on the stove while Aradia supervised carefully since he was usually an awful cook. He managed to cook it without burning it and they added the warm mixture to the dough. Aradia stirred it around with a big flat knife until it almost came together. She then started using her bare hands to combine the rest. She removed her hands and let Crokri put his hands in the bowl and try stirring and kneading it. “Here, you try” 

He was having fun, smiling and interested in the activity, getting bits of dough caught under his tiny yellow-orange nails. 

Next, Aradia turned the dough out onto the floured surface of the clean table and everyone had a turn kneading it while ten minutes passed. She put the dough into a lightly oiled bowl and covered it with plastic wrap before setting it on the sunny windowsill. “Okay, the recipe says to let it rise for an hour and a half, so let’s go do something while we wait” she said. 

Crokri looked disappointed and confused “Ahh?” he pointed at the dough bowl on the sill. 

“That’s the dough that everyone kneaded. We have to let it puff up” Aradia explained. 

They went into the living room and then outside, where Crokri was happily distracted by Aradia throwing him coloured balls. They were round and bouncy, bigger than coconuts but smaller than basketballs. 

Cronus showed Crokri how to kick the ball, gently kicking it “Kick! Kick! This is a kick” he demonstrated, kicking each ball. Crokri chased after one and kicked it like he was kicking something annoying. Cronus laughed. “Yeah, that’s the idea! Kick it!” 

Crokri ran around kicking the balls. Aradia tried to bend over to pick one up but found she couldn’t bend down far enough. And she didn’t want to drop into a squat since she wasn’t sure she could get back up! “Cronus, can you throw the ball to him? I can’t pick it up” she laughed. 

“Sure” Cronus picked up a ball and got Crokri’s attention “Crokri. Crokri look. Are you ready? Get ready to catch it. Ready….catch!” Cronus threw the ball towards him. Crokri brought up his arms in an attempt to catch the ball, and it fell straight through his outstretched arms and rolled away. Crokri looked around for it and made a small sound of disappointment “Auu” 

“It’s okay. Let’s try again. Ready…” he picked up another ball and walked close to Crokri. He softly threw it. Crokri reacted; his arms tried to close around it and – “Hey! Nice, ya caught it!” Cronus laughed, clapping his hands. Crokri looked astonished and then happy. He’d totally caught it by accident, nearly dropping it. Grinning at his success, he took two steps forwards and threw the ball towards Cronus. Cronus had to lunge forwards to catch it since Crokri’s throw was so weak. 

“Got it!” 

Crokri burst into laughter. For some reason he found that funny. He made a happy noise and grinned, opening his arms again “Baw!”

“Ball. Yeah. This is a ball. Can you catch it again? One, two, three….go!” Cronus threw the ball gently again. It donked Crokri on the head as he stepped forward to get it and the little one fell down onto his butt in shock. He watched the ball roll off and clumsily got up, one hand pressed to his head as he toddled towards it and crouched to try and get it. He couldn’t grasp it with one hand and it rolled away as he tried. Crokri had to let go of his head and grab it with both hands. He ran over to Cronus and threw the ball without warning. It went past him and into the garden. “Ey. Nowv I havwe to go get that!” Cronus protested, making Crokri giggle. 

They kept playing outside. Cronus was enjoying the fresh air, sunshine, beautiful flowers and nice day. He was glad to have the chance to play outside like this with his son. He chased Crokri around the garden playing tag. And by chased, that meant slowly jogged. He also slowly jogged away so that little legs could catch up and a little hand could ‘tag’ him back. 

Equius came outside with some gardening tools and Crokri spotted him and squealed. “Pony, pony? Pony? Pony?”

He toddled up asking the same eager question over and over. Equius chuckled. “Sorry. We already saw the ponies. They are having a break. Do you want to help me in the garden?” he showed him the garden tools and watering can. 

Crokri pouted “No” he folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, sulking. 

Equius laughed. “Aw, I’m sorry. Well, how about we play together before I work on the garden? I know. How about this?” Equius set aside the tools and got down onto all fours. 

Crokri squeaked and ran over, climbing up onto his back. Cronus had to help him get his leg up but once he did, he grabbed hold of Equius’ hair like it was reins. 

Cronus smirked “Say giddy up, giddy up!” 

Crokri grinned “Giddy up! Giddy up!” He shook Equius’s long hair. 

Equius made a whinny sound and started to crawl around and Crokri giggled as he crawled around the garden. Equius was extremely fit and also really strong so carrying Crokri was easy. Crawling around on the soft mossy grass was silly but fun. Cronus chuckled as he watched them “He’s going to vwant to do that all the time nowv, you knowv that right?” 

Equius laughed as he crawled around and tried to look at Cronus “Sorry. But it is fun. I think Crokri has shown me something; having children releases your inner child again. It’s nice to just play together. I think when the triplets are old enough, I’ll be giving all three of them pony rides at the same time” 

They kept playing in the garden. Equius picked up Crokri and spun him around several times, which had him laughing hysterically. Then it was time to calm down with rolling the balls back and forth to each other while sitting with legs spread to catch the ball. Then Equius got Crokri to help water the garden with the mini watering can while he used the large one. 

Crokri picked some flowers and gave them to Cronus. “Fow Daddy” he said, holding up the crushed stalks with dandelions, lavender and some other flowers. Some of them were weeds but still pretty. 

Cronus took the flowers then picked him up, kissing his cheek “Thank you, baby, they’re vwery nice” 

Just as they were heading back inside, they encountered Aradia in the living room. She was hard to miss with her giant belly and colourful clothes. “Oh there you all are. I was just coming to tell you, the dough is ready. I already did a few steps without you to make it faster; the dough is made into balls and has risen again. We just need to make the flour paste and do the crosses on top, and then put them in the oven” she said.

Kankri looked up from reading something on his iPad on the couch. “Oh okay. I’ll come back to the kitchen” 

Cronus held up the weeds and flowers “Vwe need to put these in a vwase” 

Aradia turned to start walking to the kitchen “Okay, come with me. I’ll find one for them” she said. The group entered the kitchen and Cronus put the flowers into a small jar Aradia had found under the sink. They were placed on the windowsill. 

Aradia had gotten out flour and water. She moved to stand beside Crokri again at the kitchen table. Kankri was standing beside the chair and Cronus put the toddler down to stand on it. Crokri helped measure out flour and water then stir it around. 

Aradia poured the paste into a zip lock bag and snipped one corner. She then tried to lean over to squeeze it onto the buns, but her belly got in the way. “Ooh, darn it. Equius, can you do this part?” 

He smiled and patted her back “Certainly, love. Don’t fret” he took the makeshift piping bag and drew neat crosses on some of the buns “Anyone else want a turn?” 

Cronus took a turn, his crosses less neat but still legible and then Kankri helped Crokri draw some very wobbly crosses on the last few buns. Once that was done, Equius slid the tray into the preheated oven. 

Aradia went over to the cook book and turned the pages “Okay now while those are cooking, who wants to make some Easter cookies?” 

Crokri leaped at the chance “Me, meeeeeeee!” he raised his hand as high as it would go and jumped up and down on the chair. Kankri reached out to steady him “Settle down Crokri, no jumping” 

Equius and Cronus helped clear the table and wash up the few dishes from making the buns, before setting up another bowl and ingredients. Once again, Crokri got absorbed in carefully measuring ingredients into a bowl. Aradia was using a sugar cookie recipe. 

Crokri helped to sift flour, baking powder and baking soda into a bowl. He then watched Aradia cream the butter and sugar with her mixer and beat in one egg and some sugar. He helped mix the dry ingredients into the wet to make the dough, and then to roll it out with a rolling pin. Aradia got Easter shaped cookie cutters and helped him press out shapes of dough and put them onto the baking trays. 

This all took around 25 minutes and the timer rang on the oven, announcing the hot cross buns were ready. Equius got some oven mitts and carefully took out the tray filled with fluffy buns. They smelled delicious and were steaming hot. He placed the tray on some wooden chopping boards to cool, out of reach of Crokri. Equius made the glaze and painted it on them while the others paid attention to making cookies. 

Aradia got Cronus and Kankri to put the trays of cookies into the oven and set the timer for 8-10 minutes. Crokri meanwhile, got bored and climbed down off the chair. He walked over to the oven and went to lean up against it, reaching out. Equius saw and quickly stopped him from placing his hands on the hot glass. “No no no, that’s really hot. It will hurt” he said. 

Crokri whined and struggled, unable to free his hands from Equius’ grip “Noooo!” 

Aradia opened a drawer and some cupboards “Crokri, look what’s over here. Look what I’ve got. What’s this?” she said, she began taking out pots, pans and spoons, and other utensils. Equius released him and Crokri toddled over to the open drawer and cupboards and started looking through things. He was soon sat down, surrounded by cookware, hitting pots and different objects with a wooden spoon to see what sounds they made. 

Cronus and Kankri sat down at the table to talk and Equius made everyone drinks. Aradia had a cup of earl grey tea and sat down to rest as well. Equius sat on the floor and played with Crokri to make sure he wouldn’t go near the oven. Crokri seemed to enjoy putting items into one pot or container, to pour them into another. He also found it fun to put a strainer on his head and look through the little holes. The sounds of pots and pans being hit and played with filled the room. 

Once the timer rang, which only took 10 minutes, Aradia got up and took out the trays of cookies. She let them cool and started putting them onto cooling racks to set further. She got some dark baking chocolate out of the pantry and melted it in a pot on the stove, having the pot full of water and a smaller pot floating in the hot water. Once the chocolate melted, Aradia dipped the cookies into the chocolate then into a bowl of sprinkles. Then set them back on the trays and put them in the fridge to set. Cronus and Kankri helped, and Cronus lifted Crokri up so he could dip a few in chocolate then sprinkles. 

Aradia waited 5 minutes then took some cookies out of the fridge and gave them to Crokri on a plate on the floor, setting them down where he was playing. She got some butter and buttered some of the still warm buns, serving them on plates for Cronus, Kankri, herself and Equius. Crokri finished his cookies, getting crumbs and sprinkles around his mouth as well as some chocolate. He toddled over to the table and stood on tip toe, reaching up to try and pull Kankri’s plate over. Kankri gently stopped him and broke off a piece of bun 

“Oh here, you want to try some hot cross bun? Here you go” he handed a piece of the buttery bun to Crokri. The toddler stood and nibbled it, decided he liked it, and ate more. But then he paused and picked out a currant, wrinkled his face at it, before dropping it on the floor. He picked all the currants out of the piece of bun, spilling crumbs and dropping the currants on the floor. He ate the rest of the bread. Kankri apologised for the mess and cleaned up the floor and wayward child. 

It was nearing lunch time. Equius made sandwiches for everyone and poured cups of juice. Kankri washed Crokri’s sippy cup and filled it up for him, watering the juice down a little since he’d already had lots of sugar today. He put some sandwiches cut into small triangles, onto a plate for Crokri, on the floor. Crokri sat beside Kankri’s chair and ate the sandwiches. He left the crusts but was hungry enough to eat all four pieces of the sandwich and its filling. He lay on the ground and kicked his legs in the air while drinking his juice. Aradia made a quick fruit salad for everyone and served it with thick creamy vanilla bean yoghurt. Cronus picked up Crokri and fed him little bites of fruit and yoghurt from his bowl. 

Afterwards, they all helped clean up and headed back to the living room. Crokri watched Easter cartoons and played with his toys. He picked up one of his new books, the pages hanging open as he was only holding half of it, and waddled over to the couch. He put the book on it then crawled up onto it beside Aradia “Radia?” he held the book out to her. 

Aradia smiled tiredly. She had sort of worn herself out but today had been fun so far “Oh, you want to read the bunny story again? Okay. Come here” she cuddled him close, as he couldn’t quite fit onto her lap due to her belly. Aradia started to read to him. Crokri fumbled for his pacifier and put it in his mouth, sucking on it as he leaned back against her. “MM” he pointed at the illustrated pages; a smiley sun in the sky. 

“That’s the sun” Aradia told him “Do you know what colour it is? It’s yellow” Crokri seemed satisfied with that answer. He pointed to blue rabbit that was dressed like a cook. “One, two and three, where can they be? Please come help me find where my eggs might be!” Aradia read somewhat tired but cheerful. She continued reading the book, pausing to answer Crokri’s questions or explain the things he pointed to. After a while, he stopped pointing at things and just curled up on himself and listened, his arms clutched close under his chin, his hands balled into tiny fists. Aradia didn’t notice at first but soon realised he had fallen asleep. 

She looked up at Kankri “Kankri…” 

Kankri noticed the sleeping Crokri “Oh, sorry” he chuckled softly as he got up and walked over. He carefully and gently picked up the sleeping child, cradling him close. “It’s always naptime after lunch. And we do bed time stories. I suppose the routine was enough to relax him for sleep” 

Aradia covered a yawn “Sleep sounds like a good idea. I might take a cat nap on the couch” she decided. She laid down on the couch on her back, reaching both hands to rub her belly “Ahh, I’ll be glad when these are laid. They’re pressing on everything inside. And they wriggle around. Did you know eggs could move?” 

Kankri smiled “Oh, yes. Just wait until they’ve been laid and around the end of the first month you’ll hear peeps, whistles, clicks and other grub noises, plus the eggs will wobble and roll around. Crokri wasn’t much of a roller though. He didn’t move a whole lot in his egg. Each grub is different” 

Aradia smiled as she closed her eyes “Gosh, what funny little things” she mumbled. 

“Enjoy your nap” Kankri whispered, turning and walking out of the room. He carried Crokri down the hallway and into the bedroom, then laid down on the bed with him, getting under the covers “Lets take a nap together okay? We have the drive home this afternoon” Kankri said, as Crokri woke up and crawled close to hug him. He buried his face in Kankri’s dress and cardigan. Kankri cuddled him close and rubbed his back. He kissed his forehead “Sweet dreams baby. Go back to sleep” he closed his eyes as Crokri breathed in deep then breathed the deep sigh out his nose, sucked his pacifier, and started to drift back asleep. 

Cronus decided to take a nap as well. He went into the warm conservatory and laid on one of the reclining lounges, falling asleep within minutes. 

Equius tiptoed around the house of sleeping trolls. He snuck outside quietly to tend to the gardens and harvest some more crops, as well as go see the rest of the horses. The mini ponies were only some of the horses he had, he also had larger ones for adults to ride and larger ponies for older kids. He also had some rare Pegasus and unicorns. 

Several hours passed. Kankri was awakened by Crokri moving and sitting up. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He checked the time on his phone “Haah, that was a good nap. We were out for two and three quarters of an hour, Crokri” he smiled. 

He got up off the bed and reached over to pick Crokri up. Kankri found his diaper bag and laid him down for a change. The still sleepy little boy was clingy and wanted to cuddle. “Blankie?” 

Kankri tried to recall where it was “I think it’s in the living room hon. We’ll go get it in a minute”

Crokri whined and cried softly, rubbing his eyes. Kankri soothed him “Shhhh shhhhh it’s okay. I know, you’re still waking up” he said sympathetically. He undid the diaper tabs and cleaned him up with plenty of wipes, Crokri shivered at how cool they were on his skin and cried a little bit louder. Kankri tutted “I know honey, sorry baby. We forgot your wipe warmer” he soothed. He got him clean and applied cream and powder and a fresh new diaper. Kankri ran his finger round the leak guards to position them properly and made sure the diaper wasn’t too loose or too tight. He buttoned up Crokri’s bunny jumpsuit again and picked him up to cuddle. He wiped his hands and cleaned everything up then carried him out to the living room. 

Crokri spotted his seahorse blanket on the floor. Kankri walked over and leaned down to pick it up, handing it to Crokri. Crokri hugged it and wrapped his small arm around Kankri’s neck, hiding his face in his neck and cuddling. “Someone’s my snuggly grub” Kankri said softly and musically, rocking him side to side. “I bet you won’t want to go home after all the fun you’ve had here” He walked around and saw Aradia just waking up. She pulled herself upright using the back of the couch to help her. “Hey” she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Where is everyone?” 

Kankri smiled “I think everyone was napping. Crokri and I were asleep for two hours, nearly three” He looked around. “Did you see where Cronus went?” 

“Maybe out the back with Equius” she suggested, getting to her feet “Ooh I have to pee!” she hurried off to the bathroom. Kankri realised he had to as well. He went to find Cronus or Equius and found them both in the back yard, cleaning and sorting harvested fruit and vegetables. 

Cronus looked up at Kankri’s footsteps “Hey, Cronus, do you mind holding Crokri for me? He’s all snuggly but I have to tinkle” he said, squirming slightly. The cup of tea from earlier had gone through him. 

Cronus smiled and walked over, hugging Kankri and planting kisses on his forehead then Crokri’s “Vwell look vwhose avwake! Sure thing. Givwe him to me. I vwas just helpin Eq vwith the garden chores and stuff. He said he’s gonna givwe us some fresh fruit and vweg to take back” 

“Oh, Equius, thank you. You don’t have to-“ 

“Nonsense, we have more than enough here and we share it with our neighbours and sell at the local marketplace anyway. It’s no problem. I’ll have them in bags for you to put in the car when you get back” 

Kankri thanked him again and hurried off to the toilet, busting. He sighed in relief as he sat on the toilet and relieved himself. Once he was done and washed his hands, he wandered back outside to find Cronus and Equius with Aradia. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful spring afternoon and fresh air. The sweet scent of the flowers was uplifting. 

They helped sort and bag the veggies and fruit. Cronus walked around with Crokri snuggling him, but the wiggler gradually became more awake and alert as time passed. He wriggled to get down eventually so Cronus and Equius took bags of food to the car and put it in the boot and back seat. Crokri teetered around the yard hugging his lovie and looking at all the flowers. He flopped down and rolled around on the soft grass. 

He eventually started following Kankri everywhere and Kankri almost tripped over a few times. Crokri fell down and cried the third time he bumped into him. Kankri tutted and quickly picked him up “Crokri, you’re right under my feet! Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to knock you over” 

Cronus had an idea “Ey if he’s annoying you vwhy don’t I get my guitar? Vwe could play a fewv Easter songs to keep him occupied” The others agreed that was a good idea so Cronus went to get his guitar and came back with it. He sat down and started to play a song. “Little bunny; hop, hop, hop! Little bunny, hop, hop, hop! Little bunny hop hop hop! Little bunny stop stop stop!” 

Crokri giggled and stood in front of his daddy, hopping up and down with his hands held like a bunny’s paws. He giggled loudly at the hop, hop, hop parts then tripped over himself trying to stop at that part of the song. He fell down and grinned and just crawled back onto his feet. Cronus sang some more and Kankri helped show Crokri the actions.

Aradia laughed and joined in and soon there were two adults and one baby pretending to be bunnies and doing bunny things to the song. “Little bunny twitch those ears, little bunny twitch those ears, little bunny hop hop hop, little bunny turn around!” Cronus sang, strumming the guitar. He had a good voice and the music was good too. 

Equius snickered at them as he walked around, picking up baskets and containers of food to carry back to the house and store. They’d give some to the neighbours and sell some at the local market, keeping some for themselves. He started thinking about what dishes to make from the fresh vegetables and fruit. Without meaning to, Equius began to sing along to some of the music Cronus was playing and singing as he went about his tasks. Darn, why were these kids’ songs so catchy? They put him in a good mood at least. He figured he better get used to them since eventually their grubs would be into them too. 

Cronus finished the song with them all panting and grinning, Crokri giggling. Cronus strummed a series of notes and then began playing the next song. “Hippity hop…hippity hop…hippity hop hop hop, like the Easter bunny, howv many Easter eggs can you find? Hippity hop hop hop, Easter egg hunting in the lovwely Easter sunshine, howv many eggs can you find?” Cronus sang the song from a group called Bounce Patrol on Youtube. Kankri didn’t like to let Crokri have too much screen time but when he did, he watched music videos or cartoons aimed at toddlers. Cronus kept singing. Crokri loved this particular song. 

Crokri danced on the grass before Cronus, capering around with glee. He loved this song so much, in the obsessive way only little kids could love something. He hopped up and down like the Easter bunny, waved his arms and danced, wiggling and moving. 

Once that song finished, Cronus started another. He wanted to get Crokri moving and having fun before he was stuck in the car seat on the way home. The adults joining in was amusing to him but hey, everyone had to get in touch with their inner child sometimes. Cronus sang more songs, like Little Bunny Foo Foo and when the parts came for the Good Fairy to sing, he made his voice more girly and higher pitched, which cracked Crokri up. Cronus cycled through some original Wiggles songs, more Bounce Patrol, Mommy Shark and plenty of others. By the end, Crokri flopped onto the ground panting and Kankri and Aradia joined him. Everyone was grinning and puffing after their workout. 

Aradia laughed, feeling her belly “The triplets are wild right now. The eggs are moving like crazy” she giggled, leaning back on one hand while rubbing her belly with the other. “Hey, was that fun? Did you like dancing?” she talked to the grubs in her belly. “I guess I know how to get you to laugh” 

Equius came out with a tray bearing water in glasses of ice cubes, placing it on the garden table. “Here, I thought you might need some refreshments to catch your breaths” he smiled, going to help Aradia up. She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly, where he felt something moving about. “They liked it!” she beamed. 

Equius felt them moving and smiled gently. He helped Aradia over to the table and got her a seat, easing her down onto it. “Don’t overdo it. The doctor said to take it easy in the last weeks before laying. But I’m glad you all had fun” he said, handing her a glass. “I just worry” 

Aradia gulped some of it down. “Thanks” she huffed out, slowly catching her breath. “Yeah I know. I know…but we had to do something vigorous after that big afternoon nap” she calmed down, taking sips of water. “Everything’s been fine so far, I’m sure it’ll be okay. Exercise is good for us. And I’ve put my usual hobbies on hold to be safe, as per your wishes. No gallivanting off exploring old ruins, no adventures, no collecting dead things…no occult dabblings and I’ve barely used my psionics” 

Equius kissed her and then again on her forehead and placed kisses on her horns too for good measure “I know. I know and thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to restrict your fun. I just worry about how that could affect the grubs. I’m sure you can gradually resume your usual activities once we both figure out a routine and get used to having small grubs taking up all our time” 

She nuzzled him and purred softly. “Yeah, that’s true. I don’t mind, really. I mean, I still read ghost stories and watch videos online and stuff. And Damara’s been helping me learn more about East Beforean culture. So I get my fix. I’m just less active than I used to be” She paused “But, I’m sure that will change very soon!” 

Equius laughed softly and nodded “Oh yes. Things will be exceptionally more complicated and chaotic but it will all be worth it. Just, please, don’t go too overboard on Halloween” 

“Sorry, but I can make no promises” Aradia giggled. 

Cronus had set his guitar aside to help Kankri and Crokri up. He got himself and Kankri some water as the family sat on the garden bench together where Cronus had sat. Kankri fed little sips to Crokri from his glass. Crokri dribbled some down himself but managed to get some water in anyway. Seadwellers especially had to stay hydrated. 

Equius looked up from his soft conversation with Aradia “So, I take it you’ll be driving back soon?” 

“Yeah, vwe got a vways to travwel and Kankri vwants to get Crokri home before it gets too late” Cronus said regretfully 

“Sorry we couldn’t stay longer but we really didn’t want to impose. And we’ve had a wonderful visit. And Porrim wants to see Crokri over the Easter period, so, we have to get back in time for them to spend a day together” Kankri stood with Crokri in his arms. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, especially making Easter so special for Crokri. He might not remember it but we will!” Kankri grinned happily. “And we have it recorded in pictures and videos for him to look back at next year” 

Aradia and Equius looked a little saddened but they smiled anyway. 

Aradia spoke. “Okay well, we’ll help you pack up and make sure you’ve got everything before you go. But you were really no trouble at all and we enjoyed your company. I can understand you not wanting to be in the way with the triplets being laid soon but it’s actually pretty nice having visitors from out of town. You’ll all have to come back here when you can” 

“Sure, we can do that. But we’ll arrange it with you and Equius beforehand and make sure it’s okay, since three grubs are a bit of a handful for anyone” Kankri chuckled. 

The group stayed outside talking a bit longer before heading inside. Cronus gathered up Crokri’s lovie and the diaper bag and they all checked around the house for items they might have left lying around. Cronus found the ducky soap in the bathroom and packed it in a plastic bag into the diaper bag. He also found some of Crokri’s empty bottles in the guest room and went to wash and pack those. 

Aradia and Kankri packed up the Easter egg prizes (including chocolate and candy from the fridge) and Crokri’s new books and toys. Equius went and got the watercolour paintings and clipped them together in a bundle to give to Kankri. 

Aradia watched Crokri in the living room while the rest of the adults carried the diaper bag, adult’s suitcases and everything else back out to the car and packed it in the back seat and boot. 

Crokri had his lovie and was hugging it close while Aradia sang him songs and played small games with him. She helped him do clapping games like pat-a-cake, and miss mary mack, though he was uncoordinated and didn’t understand most of the words. She also sang the ten little piggies song for his fingers and toes, and played peekaboo. 

In response, Crokri covered his face with his hands and then quickly moved them away, crying “Peekaboo!” Then Aradia had a turn, making him laugh, and so on. Crokri enjoyed playing repetitive games like that. 

Aradia had covered her eyes to play peekaboo again when she heard him moving away from her. She uncovered her eyes “Peekaboo!” Aradia looked around, she grinned “Crokri? Crokri, where’d you go?” Aradia asked. She knew he had crawled off to hide. She crawled around the lounge room looking for him, it was easier than pushing herself to her feet. “Is he….under the coffee table?” She asked mischievously, looking underneath even though she knew full well that he wasn’t. She heard giggles from somewhere. Aradia crawled over to the bookshelf “I think a little Crokri rabbit is hiding in here somewhere” she sang playfully and heard more giggles. Aradia made a show of checking the bookshelf “Is he…in the bookshelf? No!” 

The giggles got louder. She faked searching for him in different places before crawling to his true hiding place behind the couch. Aradia crept up and then leaped out around the side of the couch “Found you!” she yelled. 

Crokri got a fright but fortunately, started laughing as Aradia reached out and pulled him closer. “Come here you! I’ve caught a little Crokri rabbit!” she said, tickling him and listening to his laughter as he squirmed. She pulled herself upright using the back of the couch and holding Crokri in her arms, settled on her hip. He was kind of mushed into her big belly but it couldn’t really be helped. Crokri patted her belly and pointed at the eggs “Eggs, eggs!” he informed her 

“Yeah, there are eggs on my clothes. And inside my tummy” she smiled. 

Aradia heard footsteps coming towards them. She looked up as Cronus, Kankri and Equius entered the room. Cronus spoke up “All right I think that’s evwerything. Vwe just vwanted to givwe you this” he said, handing Aradia a card. She opened it to find some money inside and a note of thanks and congratulations as well as well wishes. 

“Oh, no, you guys, you didn’t have to give us money!” she gasped, taking it out of the card and trying to hand it back to them “Here, you take it. You have a child to feed and care for. We don’t need this. Equius and I make plenty of money” 

Cronus refused, pushing it back to her “No, come on, it’s for you guys. Vwe vwanna thank you and this is our gift for you and the grubs, since vwe didn’t bring ya any Easter gifts. Just, take it!” 

Kankri latched onto Cronus’ arm “Cronus is right. It’s really the least we can do. You can use it to pamper yourselves or buy something for the grubs. Or put into savings. I know it’s not much but the invitation to come was so sudden and we didn’t have time to get anything and we’ve had such a great time here with you. So please, accept it as a gift, no strings attached” 

Aradia blushed and tucked the $150 back in the card. “Well, okay, thank you so much. And I’m glad you had a nice stay. We all enjoyed it. Holidays are fun to get together and do things! All right, well, I’m gonna be sad to see you go. Especially Crokri rabbit! Make sure to keep in touch, okay? I know it was Damara and Horuss that got us in contact with each other but I think the dancestors should spend more time with each other, so keep connected”

Kankri let go of Cronus and walked closer to Aradia, holding his arms out for Crokri. “Of course, we will do our best. I’ve added you and Equius as friends on Trollbook and I’ll send you the link to my Bubblr. Come on Crokri, it’s time to say goodbye. Let’s go baby” 

Crokri’s look of realisation that he was leaving was almost comical. He turned away from his mother’s arms and clung tightly onto Aradia, “Nooo! Radia!” he protested, “No go!” 

Equius laughed softly “Aww, he’s taken a real liking to you, hasn’t he?” 

Cronus and Kankri chuckled as well. “I’m sorry honey, we can come back to visit. But we have to go home now. Tell Aradia and Equius ‘thank you for having me!’” 

Kankri pulled him away from Aradia’s grasp and he started to whine and protest more, “Radia, Radia! Nooooo!” he started making upset noises, which devolved into the start of a crying fit. Kankri handed him off to Cronus as he started to kick and squirm, trying to escape back to Aradia. 

“Bye guys, and thanks a lot!” Cronus managed to get out, struggling not to drop the upset Crokri or get hit in the face by his flailing limbs. “I promise I’ll take ya for a spin in the Caddy next time vwe vwisit. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Hope ya don’t get too bored vwithout us!” he joked, and they chuckled at the joke as everyone walked through the house towards the front door. 

They opened the front door and got ready to leave. Kankri gave Aradia a goodbye hug and Cronus freed a hand to give Equius a friendly pat on the shoulder and back. “See ya round Eq. Vwe might come back for the summer holidays and take ya up on that camping trip and horse riding thing. But vwe’ll see! Take care, both of you” 

As they left, Equius was surprised by Crokri leaning sideways in Cronus’ arms and wailing out his name, trying to reach for him “Ekki-us! Ekki-us!” 

The adults started laughing. “Oh he said your name!” Kankri grinned. “He’s trying to! Alright baby say goodbye to Equius and Aradia. We’ll see them again. Bye bye! Bye bye!” Kankri grabbed Crokri’s arm and waved his floppy hand. Crokri threw his head backwards, along with his body, jerking in Cronus’ arms as he went into a full on melt down and howled and sobbed. 

They waved their final goodbyes and got in the car. Cronus strapped Crokri into his carseat, limbs still flailing, his body twisting and fighting to get free. He was clipped in. He kicked his legs and cuddled his seahorse lovie tight as he cried and wailed loudly. “Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Auuuuuuwwaaaaaaaaaah!” followed by hiccupping sobs as he got some breaths then continued. 

Cronus and Kankri cringed at the noise but gave their son sympathetic looks as the car started up and drove back onto the road. They felt sorry for his broken little heart. 

Crokri kept crying as they drove away and even after they had well left the house. He sobbed and whimpered and blubbered and both parents tried to console him.   
Kankri reached back to rub his little leg “I know baby, I know. You had such a nice time with Equius and Aradia, didn’t you? It’s okay honey. We’ll come back and see them another time. It’s okay” 

Crokri coughed and hiccupped more “Eh-eh-ek-ki-us!” he spluttered out “Po-po-oh-ne-ees!” 

Cronus sighed and turned on the radio “C’mon kid, it’s been fifteen minutes. Howv about some music? Let’s see vwhat’s on the radio” 

“Eh-Eh-ekki-us!” Crokri sobbed out. “Ra-ra-di-a! Eh-eh-eggs! Eh-eggs!” he scrubbed a fist at his wet face and leaking eye.

Kankri smiled and continued rubbing his leg “Yeah, they gave you lots of nice presents, didn’t they? And you had fun hunting all the eggs…and riding the pony. I know” he soothed him, repeating words Crokri said, placing slight stress on them.

Feeling like he was being heard somewhat, Crokri slowly started to calm down, his mother’s words and leg rubs helping along with Cronus putting the radio on. 

“Vwe’ll come back svweetie pie” Cronus promised. “Radia and Ekkis are gonna be busy vwith their owvn grubs for a vwhile. They’re havwing grubs. Vwon’t that be nice next time ya go to see them? But for nowv, vwe gotta go back home. And tomorrow vwe see Aunty Porrim. You lovwe Aunty Por. It’ll be fun”

Crokri eventually calmed down to soft crying, then sniffles, then silence. 

Kankri reached into the diaper bag and got out tissues to clean his face with. It was a mess of tears, drool and snot, all red tinted. The front and collar of his Easter romper was wet and covered in drool and strands of thin mucus too. Kankri wiped him up as best he could, also wiping his hands. He pulled out some toys from the floor and back seat and held them out to Crokri. “Here Crokri. Why don’t you play with your unicorn? Or maybe your puppy? Or some musical toys. We’ll have a rest stop in another half hour” he promised. 

Crokri took the unicorn with a sniffle and quietly brought it close to hug it. He started to look at and touch it, admiring the sparkles, fluffy bits, softness and light up horn and before long he was babbling softly to himself, moving the toy around. 

The rest of the car trip went pretty well after that. Kankri and Crokri both took some anti-nausea/car sickness medicine when they stopped and like they said, they had a small rest stop at a gas station. Kankri changed Crokri’s diaper and let him play around a bit in the children’s play area while he and Cronus got some drinks and snacks for everyone to share. They got back on the road and drove, stopped again to change Crokri and give him some more snacks, and took short bathroom breaks before continuing on. By the time they got home and the Cadillac pulled into the familiar driveway in surroundings of suburban homes, Crokri was fast asleep in his car seat. 

Cronus pulled into the garage once the automatic door rolled up far enough and parked the car. He got out and went round to the back to open the boot and start getting their bags and things out to bring inside. Kankri meanwhile sneaked around to Crokri’s side of the car and opened the door, gently unbuckling the sleeping wiggler and scooping him into his arms. Crokri stirred awake, but was only half awake, his eyes still half closed and dazed-looking over Kankri’s shoulder. He was clutching his seahorse lovie and sucking on his paci instinctually. He whined softly but otherwise remained still and floppy. 

“Thanks Cronus, we’re just going inside” Kankri whispered. “Crokri’s still waking up” 

Kankri brought him inside while Cronus made a few trips with their bags and started unpacking things. Kankri walked into the living room, (littered with toys and playpen and the signs of a baby being present) and gently sank down onto the couch, sitting with Crokri and rubbing his back. “We’re home baby boy. We’re back. Did you have a nice nap in the car?” 

Crokri stirred a little bit, turning his head to look around. He snuggled in closer to Kankri, cuddling. Kankri patted his padded bottom and kissed his temple. Crokri gave some slow blinks, still breathing deeply and calmly. After some minutes, Kankri heard Cronus go into the bathroom. When he heard the toilet flush and Cronus washed his hands and came out, he stood and walked up to him, handing Crokri over. “Here, I have to go to the bathroom too. Can you hold him for a minute?” 

“Sure” Cronus took the warm sleepy bundle of toddler and held him close. “So, I guess this means you’re not going to fall asleep tonight at bed time” Cronus said with a trace of humour as he walked into the living room and walked around slowly. “Ah vwell, sayin’ goodbye vwas hard on you. I guess vwe can let you stay up later to make up for it” he said conversationally. Crokri rubbed his eyes and started looking around the house more, becoming slightly more alert. 

Cronus sat down with him on the couch “So, vwhat do you vwant to do? Play in your room? Play out here, or outside? Vwatch a movwie…huh, maybe vwe should let you run around a bit after sitting so long in the car” 

Crokri yawned and blinked, looking around more, his gaze drifting over all his toys and play stations and the familiar rooms and furniture. His pacifier had fallen out when he yawned. His breathing became more alert and his eyes looked clearer and brighter. He made a small inquisitive sound. “Mm?” 

Cronus heard the toilet flush then the tap running and Kankri eventually came out of the bathroom. 

Kankri sighed “You know, I was thinking we might do something easy for dinner tonight. How about fish and chips with a salad?” he suggested, walking through the living room and pausing to lean against the kitchen entryway. 

Cronus smiled “Yeah, that sounds good. I vwas just thinking of taking Crokri outside for some playtime and to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. Ya knowv he’s not gonna sleep tonight at the normal time don’t’cha?” 

Kankri chuckled “Of course he isn’t. He just slept for an hour and a half in the car” He covered a small yawn. “It’s all right. We’ll manage” he ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful “Well all right then. You two play outside while I do the unpacking. I’ll call you in when it’s getting near dinner and you can play some educational computer games with Crokri or watch a movie or something” he decided. “I have to put laundry on and get the washing done and hung out before it gets dark. And I want to tidy the house up a bit. Just keep an eye on him. I can get things done easier when he’s not following me around” 

Cronus nodded and stood with Crokri “Okay then. Vwe’ll stay outta your hair for a couple of hours. Come on Crokri, let’s go play! Vwanna get your newv toys and bring em outside?” 

“Nyeah” Crokri peeped. 

Cronus went to grab the bags of Crokri’s Easter prizes and toys and took them out to the back patio. Crokri wriggled to get down and Cronus put him down then sat on one of the outdoor chairs near the picnic table and watched him take things out of the bags. Crokri took items out and toddled around with them, leaving them all over in different places. He dropped his books with the pages open facing down, left his bouncy ball in the garden when he threw it and it bounced away, and basically played with things for short periods then leaving them while he went back to see what else he had. Eventually he tipped over the whole bag and sifted through the Easter toys. Kankri had put the candy and chocolate in a separate bag to avoid melted chocolate making a mess, and Crokri eating too many. 

Crokri tipped out the bag of Easter gifts Equius and Aradia had given him. His eye fell on something fluffy and pale yellow with pastel polka dots on it. Crokri picked it up, turned it upside down and flicked the switch before putting the chicken upright and watching it sing and walk around. Crokri toddled around after it, turning it back on when it stopped. Cronus guessed he’d seen his parents turn it back on enough times to work out how to do it himself. It was always a little painful for the parents when Crokri learned how to do something he couldn’t do before. Showing how fast he was growing up. Still, Cronus was proud of him and made sure to praise him for it. “Good boy Crokri. VWowv, you’re smart. You figured out howv to turn it on by yourself! Good job!”

Crokri grinned and picked up the chicken, waddling up to his father with it. “Ticken” he said, patting the chicken’s artificial feather fluff and expecting Cronus to do the same. Cronus looked up from his mobile phone which he’d been browsing while keeping watch. He reached out and petted the toy “Yeah it’s soft. Hey, maybe vwe should talk to mommy again about getting a real pet; a cat or dog or tvwo. I’m sure vwe can handle them” he smiled. If they could raise a child, they should be able to raise or look after an animal just as well. 

“Cats are good. Quiet, and ya don’t havwe to take em for vwalks. I reckon that’s the vway to go. Plus, don’t tell mommy but they remind me of him” he whispered, leaning closer and lowering his voice to a loud whisper, one hand cupping the side of his mouth as he grinned. 

Crokri giggled. “Pss pss pss!” he whispered, thinking it was a game. Cronus laughed and scruffled his hair “Ah you’re a character. Go on, keep playin. I’ll be vwatching ya” 

Crokri grabbed some more toys from the pile and wandered off; a wooden carrot from the puzzle, a blue crayon and the soft rabbit. He wandered over to his play set and climbed up and down it, bringing the items up to the platform one at a time. He then sat and started to colour on the carrot, tried to colour the rabbit and then set about drawing all over the play platform he was sitting on. Cronus knew he’d have to clean it off with that stuff Kankri kept locked in the laundry for cleaning crayon marks off. He had cleaning solutions for everything it seemed.

He watched Crokri play while he did things on his phone, reading fanfiction and going to sites he liked. Though he had to get up when Crokri stood up on his play gym and yelled out to him from across the yard. “Daddy! Daddyyyy!” 

“Crokriii! Vwhat?!” Cronus called back and got up and walked over, the afternoon sunshine highlighting the garden flowers and small vegetable patch of their homely back yard. “Vwhat is it? Vwhat’dya vwanna showv me?” He folded his arms on top of the play gym, leaning on it, looking down at his kid. 

“Look!” he held up his finger which had a small caterpillar on it. 

“Awv yeah; a caterpillar. Vwhere did you find that?” 

Crokri turned around and pointed to a small shrub that leaned over to the play platform. “Dere” 

“All right, vwell, havwe a look and then put him back. He needs to livwe on the bush so he can eat the leavwes and make a cocoon, just like you did vwhen you vwere a grub”

Crokri half listened. He looked at the bush and then turned back to his hand and watched the caterpillar crawling around on him. The caterpillar reached the edge and Crokri raised his other hand and watched as it crawled onto it. “Ooh. Look” 

“I am lookin’” Cronus said, hoping he wasn’t going to squash the caterpillar accidentally or try to eat it or something. He let Crokri play with it some more, watch it crawl along his arm and back and forth on his hands before making him put the caterpillar back on the bush. 

Crokri crouched down and watched it crawling around on the bush. Cronus smiled at him as he watched him. He reminded him so much of Kankri, it was funny. And sweet. He couldn’t believe how much he loved those two people. When he thought of how long he’d been alone in the dream bubbles, before being rezzed, he realised just how much he appreciated having them. 

Crokri continued playing outside. He sent his new rabbit down the slide a few times then wanted to push it in the swing, which then ended up with Cronus pushing a stuffed rabbit and Crokri on separate swings. Cronus admired the beautiful sunset and pointed it out to Crokri, lifting him up so he could see it and pointing out the clouds and the colours. After that, Crokri kept playing, and Cronus sometimes joined playing but mostly was supervising...until it got dark and Kankri opened the back door and called them in for dinner. 

Cronus picked Crokri up and took him back inside, helping him wash his hands before placing him in his high chair. Kankri walked up and put a bib on him and asked Cronus to help set the table. The blinds and curtains had been closed and all the lights in the house were on, making it feel warm and inviting. 

The family sat down to some crunchy fried potato chips, crumbed fish fillets (fish nuggets for Crokri), and some salad and vegetables made with the produce Aradia and Equius gave them. 

Crokri dipped his chips and nuggets in tomato sauce on his plastic cartoon kiddy plate, eating them happily. He also had some avocado, carrot sticks, boiled egg, steamed sweet potato and broccoli on his plate in the different segments of the plate. He ate some and picked fussily at the others, nibbling or refusing to eat them. But Kankri believed in offering him a variety of healthy foods to try and so he kept offering the things Crokri previously disliked. 

While they were eating, Cronus and Kankri chatted. “It was a nice Easter, wasn’t it?” Kankri said, dipping his chip in tomato sauce and taking a bite. “We didn’t get each other anything this year but it was fun seeing Crokri enjoy it” 

Cronus munched his mouthful of fish and swallowed it “Mm, yeah, it vwas. Vwe had a really good time. I hope Crokri has fun vwith Por tomorrowv” 

“They usually do” replied Kankri, eating some more of his food. “Porrim said they’ll be making Easter crafts, then go visit Kanaya and Rose, then to the kids play place, and she’s taking him to the Easter parade in the afternoon. He’ll probably be Easter-ed out by that point” he chuckled, watching Crokri dip some broccoli in tomato sauce and then smear his high chair tray with it. 

“Crokri. We don’t play with our food! Stop that. Eat your dinner” Kankri said firmly. “Put the broccoli down. Put it- Thank you” a pause “Eat your fishies. That’s it. Good boy” 

Cronus chuckled at the familiar scenario. Kankri got more annoyed or worked up about things like this, whereas Cronus didn’t really care if Crokri made a mess or did something like that. Unless he was being wilfully naughty, or pushing his limits or about to get hurt, Cronus didn’t tell him off. 

But he supposed someone had to teach him proper table manners. 

He looked at Kankri “Vwhat are you and I gonna do tomorrowv? I don’t go back to vwork till next vweek” 

“Just take it easy and have fun, I think” Kankri said, chewing some salad, “Maybe have some intimate time together …and watch anime, and play games, and sleep in. Whatever we want to do” he said. 

“You can say the vword ‘sex’ in front of him; he doesn’t knowv vwhat it means” Cronus pointed out.

Kankri instantly shooshed him with a sharp hissing ‘SHhhh!’. 

Crokri laughed and imitated the sound over and over. 

“No, Cronus, but nonetheless, it is not a word I want him repeating! Especially not in polite company or around other children” Kankri said. 

And before he could go on a rant/lecture about the over sexualisation of children and how they were forced to grow up too fast, and about swear words and where they came from and how they weren’t good and so on etcetera, Cronus jumped in with another topic. 

“Are vwe gonna use condoms? ‘Cause, y’knowv, April is your fertile period. And I’vwe been thinkin’….thinkin’…it might be nice to havwe some more kids” he said genuinely interested but tiptoeing around it a bit. He pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. 

Kankri paused and looked at him, putting down his fork. He looked serious, or thoughtful. 

Cronus quickly backpedalled “Or no! I mean, I could get pregnant this time if you vwanna, but it givwes me horrible dysphoria vwith my vwhole human male persona and evwerything…and vwe knowv better this time…and you’re so cute all pregnant and round and such-” he gestured something round with his free hand.

“Well, we’d need to make more room for them” Kankri started, halting Cronus in his tracks. “But…now that you bring it up, I’ve been thinking about that too. Lately, when I see Crokri, and I just miss having a tiny grub in my arms…I think we could certainly try again” he smiled then, and looked happy at the idea “So to answer your question; no. No protection. I think we can leave it out for the whole of April” he said, eating another bite of fish. 

“I’ll see if Crokri can be minded by Rufioh and Kurloz more often. And I’ll ask Latula and Mituna too. He loves going for playdates at their houses and playing with Oracle….and Espria and Sionic. And Porrim would be ecstatic to spend more time with him. Though I’m sure she’ll know something’s up. But I know the reason would make her happy. She’d be over the moon to have more grubs to mother” 

“Great! Babe, that’s avwesome. I’ll start looking into renovwations. And vwe’ll get started on makin Crokri a big brother. I got some annual leavwe…I’ll get extra time off vwork…I mean, I knowv vwe have…sex” he whispered the last word so Crokri couldn’t hear it. “On a regular basis but hoo boy; April is gonna be the month of Lovwe!” 

Kankri laughed, “Ah Cronus, never change! I love you” he said, playfully shoving his arm. “Yes, I believe April is going to be a lot of fun. Easter certainly has a double meaning for me, for us both” 

A squishy piece of broccoli flew through the air and splatted onto Cronus’ face, followed by the sounds of laughter and some sweet potato being thrown onto the table, where it splatted into mush. This was followed by a whole boiled egg. 

“Eggs!” Crokri shouted with glee. “Eggs!” 

Kankri and Cronus both looked at each other and laughed as they chorused “Eggs~!” together.


End file.
